A Belleah Story
by miketech
Summary: Bella is attacked by a nomad her first day in she is saved by a girl who turned into an oversized light grey wolf. The wolf disappears before Bella can find out anything...will Bella see her savior again? Bella/Leah Lemons in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**Leah P.O.V.**

'I can't believe this!' I thought wandering through the forest. 'Six months ago my life was PERFECT, I was just about to graduate and I had Sam.' I continued thinking about he had just proposed and then he disappeared for two weeks. He came back and he was different but things were still ok…until Emily, my cousin and best friend, came to visit. He looked at her like he was seeing the sun for the first time I couldn't believe it. Then a couple weeks later he broke up with me and I couldn't understand it…until I saw THEM together. 'How could they do that to me?' Now they are ENGAGED…six months ago he was going to marry me and now he's with her…I was about to continue my internal rant when I looked up and saw them.

There was a young woman probably my age standing there in a clearing and even though I couldn't see her face as her back was to me I couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. She had long and straight dark brown hair; her body looked to be very slim even in her large coat. She wasn't tall, just about 5' 4" versus my 5' 10". She was staring at something at the tree line moving her head from side to side as if she was looking for something. Then I saw the blur…'What is that?' I mused. I was just about to say something to her when the blur came streaking out to stop in front of her. It was a man…'how could he move so fast?' I was too absorbed in watching to even move.

The man was tall probably around 6' 6". He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a tan shirt with a leather jacket. I couldn't help but notice he was gorgeous with his pale white skin and strong jaw. His dark hair had honey-blonde highlights and his face looked youthful maybe early to mid-twenties. That was when I noticed them…his eyes were bright crimson. Then he started to speak.

I was too far to hear what he was saying but the girl started trembling I would guess in fear. Then she turned to run…she made it about five steps and tripped. Before I could even blink he was hovering over her. It wasn't until she turned over to look at him that I noticed she was beautiful. Before I had time to even contemplate my thoughts he raised his hand as if it strike her. The fear on her face was evident and it sent me into a rage. I ran at them, I got about two steps and felt a shiver of heat go up my spine and it felt like I exploded. My mind went all but blank as I continued to charge but it appeared that I was viewing from a different perspective.

I almost felt like I was a giant as my snout, 'wait snout?' opened and latched onto the man's arm. The taste was horrendous and the smell was sickly sweet. I twisted my head to the side and a sound like screeching metal followed as I tore the arm from the man. I tossed the arm to the side and let out a growl. 'Why the hell am I growling? What the hell is going on here?' I could hear something in the back of my mind it almost sounded like a voice but before I get a chance to concentrate on anything the man charges again. I throw myself forward and head-butt him in the stomach and he flies into the trees on the other side of the small meadow.

I make my way over to the girl and stood half over her growling as menacingly as I could at the pale man. Fear shone in his eyes as he darted towards the arm I ripped off and left in a blur of speed. My breathing calmed as the adrenaline left my system and my mind started to clear. I realize my head is much higher than usual…and I have a snout. 'What the HELL!' I bolt for the woods continuing to freak out. 'I have FREAKING PAWS!...AND A TAIL!' I screamed in my mind.

Unbeknownst to Leah, Sam Uley had been listening in…when Leah phased Sam as Alpha of the pack felt it and quickly phased to greet the newest member. Though he NEVER expected it to be who it was...he sighed to himself 'Leah'. He phased back to call Harry Clearwater…Leah's father to tell him the news. "This is going to be fun." he said sarcastically to himself as he made the call.  
>_<p>

**Leah P.O.V.**

After some time I kept running but my thoughts were beginning to turn to the beautiful girl from the clearing. '…wait did I just think she was beautiful? No…I've never…but I feel some sort of pull towards her. I never even saw her face!' My mind continued contemplating the pull I was feeling towards this girl when I "felt" something in my mind. Then a voice…the one voice that I SO did NOT want to hear was talking to me. It was trying to explain what happened and what I am now. The voice was…'Sam'.

**Bella P.O.V.**

It is my first day in Forks, Washington, the small town that I was born in before Renee, my mom, and I moved to Phoenix after her and Charlie, my dad, divorced. Renee recently married Phil he is an alright guy but he's a baseball player and does a lot of traveling. Renee stayed home with me at first but I knew she really wanted to be out there with him so I decided to move in with Charlie in Forks. This was the first time I had been here since I was fourteen. It was at that age that I refused to come here for the summer so Charlie and I would go somewhere else for our visit.

We got home after the hour long drive from Port Angeles and I quickly unpacked. One of the good things about Charlie, he doesn't hover. He left me to get settled in before I came down for dinner. He didn't have much in the cabinets but I threw together something small for us to eat. I was sure I would be doing all the shopping and cooking while I was here if I wanted anything besides Pizza and The Diner.

After we ate I told Charlie I was going for a walk on the trail in the woods behind the house. I grabbed my jacket and made my way towards the trail that I remember from my summers of visiting the house. It was a little odd being in the woods after all the time in the desert but the clean air and the smell of the forest made it comfortable enough. I made my way to my favorite clearing and sat on the large stump that has been one of my favorite places to relax since I was ten.

I was only there for a few minutes before I saw something just beyond the tree line. It looked like a white blur. I stood up looking around to see if someone or something was out there. I had just walked out towards the middle of the clearing when I saw the blur again. There was a gust of wind and then there he was…standing right in front of me. He was looking at me like I was something to eat and I was beginning to feel very uneasy. I heard him take a deep breath in and that's when I noticed his eyes…they were bright crimson. Then he spoke..."My my you smell good don't you." His voice had me trembling in fear.

I did the only thing I could, I turned and ran. The problem is…I am a klutz I made it five steps and tripped. I slowly turned over to see his hand raised about to hit me and then I saw her. My savior, she ran out of the trees her raven hair pulled into a tight ponytail except for a few pieces that fell to frame her beautiful copper toned face. Before I got the chance to see her clearly she exploded. In her place was an oversized, completely gorgeous, light grey wolf.

She charged the man who was hovering over me and latched onto the arm that was about to strike me. I sat and watched in awe, my mind was telling me to get up and run but I couldn't move an inch. I just watched as she fought the man and threw him into the woods. She stood over me in a protective manor…I knew I should probably be scared of a giant wolf inches away from me but I just couldn't be frightened from something or should I say someone who was protecting me like this.

After the man ran away she stood stock-still for a moment and looked at her paws as if just realizing she had them. Before I could even speak she bolted into the woods at a speed I couldn't even imagine, leaving me to thoughts of her, my savior, my wolf. 'My wolf? Since when is she my wolf?' I noticed it was getting dark so I decided to make my way home. Still wrapped up in my thoughts I barely noticed Charlie as I mumbled goodnight and made my way to bed. '…I don't even know who she was.'


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>  
><em>Four months after prologue<em>

**Bella P.O.V**

Forks isn't as bad as I thought it would be…it just took some time to get used to. The rain can be a bit depressing but the people are ok, once they got over me being new to town that is. I have a few people that I guess I would call friends like Mike who flirts with me non-stop and Jessica who gets pissed when Mike flirts with me no matter how much I tell her I'm not interested in him. Then there is Angela, now she is a real friend. She's a lot like me, shy and quiet, but she's very trustworthy and comfortable to be around.

The most intriguing thing around here though is the Cullens. They are one big 'family' who were adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen who all look like they could be related but aren't. Some of them are even dating each other but 'to each his own' I say. There is Emmett who is huge and would be scary if I didn't know he was just a giant teddy bear. He is with Rosalie who is probably the most beautiful person I've ever seen…even if she is a bit icy. Then there is Jasper, I don't really know him well but he seems nice enough, even if he is a bit distant from everyone. Jasper is with Alice…Alice is like my best friend the little pixie. She's great, if a bit enthusiastic, and loves shopping just a bit too much. Dr. Cullen, Carlisle, is their adoptive father whom I have seen plenty at the hospital thanks to my being a klutz. Then there is Mrs. Cullen, Esme, she is like another mother to me. Always ready to welcome anyone into their home and she's a great cook too. That leaves Edward…ah Edward. He's a bit broody though he's nice enough I guess.

He is a bit overbearing always telling me about how his family isn't safe for me to be around…I mean come on are they like serial killers or something? He stares at me too…I don't get it it's like he's trying to read my mind. There's something a bit off about the whole family though…they are all pale white and like ice cold to the touch.

I shake off my thoughts as I see Alice coming up to me. "Bella! We sooo have to go shopping this weekend."

I sigh. "Why is that Alice…you know how much I _love_ shopping."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Because Bella, you haven't been with me in like two _whole_ weeks!"

I can't help but laugh at her faux annoyance. "Sorry Alice but you know I'm going down to La Push with the Angela and the guys this weekend. You still haven't told me why you guys can't come down there with us." Her facial expression turns to worry for a moment and her eyes almost glaze over like they seem to do often…I'm still not sure why but they tell me that she's fine.

She sighs, "I really wish you wouldn't go down there Bella…it's just not safe."

I roll my eyes, "It's just the beach Alice and that still doesn't answer why you can't go with us if you're so worried about me?"

She pouts a bit "We just can't…rules, legends, tribal stories, blah blah blah. It's not really important just be careful, for me, please!" Her lip pokes out even more and I can't help it.

I grin and even giggle a bit, only Alice can make me do that. "Fine I'll be careful…but I will eventually find out why you can't go down there Alice…believe me."

She muttered something under her breath like 'I wish you would'. "Bye Bella!" her sour mood vanished as quickly as it appeared and I headed to my truck shaking my head at her antics.

It was Friday after school so I was finally able to relax. I get home and make dinner for Charlie and myself, then I start thinking about my first day here and everything that happened. I still haven't found that girl…I don't even have a clue where to start except maybe the reservation. I mean she does have the right skin tone to be one of the Quileute's but I don't know. 'I hope I run into some of the people from the reservation tomorrow.' I haven't been down there since I got into Forks...though I do see Jacob Black now and then. He brings his father Billy up to watch the games with Charlie quite a bit. So I talk to him when he's here…I think he has a crush on me though 'ugh. Can't I be friends with a guy who _doesn't_ have a crush on me?' I sigh to myself. I don't know what they even see in me…I'm plain.

Before I have any more time to think about my wolf girl, 'wait _my_ wolf girl? Why do I keep saying she's mine? I don't even like girls like that…do I?' I shake my head to clear my thoughts as Charlie walks into the kitchen. We make our small talk while we eat then he goes to watch the game and I go upstairs to read a bit before bed. Yet again I dream of my savior…oh how I want to find her again.

**Leah P.O.V.**

It has been four months since I 'phased' that's what we call it anyway. I am now a "Protector of La Push." Apparently because of our tribal history we turn into a giant wolf when our natural enemy 'the cold ones' are around. The cold ones are basically vampires and we are made to kill them…all except the Cullens. They made a treaty with our pack and the elders when they were here around eighty years ago because they only hunt animals. They eventually left and we went without any wolves for a while but guess what? They are back so here we are and I'm the only woman known to become a wolf. 'Yet again my life is screwed up…' I shake my head and sigh. The worst part is the pack mind…we can hear each other's thoughts while in wolf form which means I have to see and hear WAY too much about Sam and Emily.

It hurts a little less now that I know why Sam left me but that doesn't change the fact that we were engaged and now he's going to marry my _cousin_. 'Why me…I just don't know what I did to deserve this.' I sigh and shake my head again. It's time for me to go on patrol…which means I get to run circles around the res in case any cold ones cross our land. The guys are always obsessing about going after the Cullens…I don't get it. They say that just because they are vampires that the people are evil…I think they forget sometimes that most werewolves are known to eat human flesh yet we don't. Doesn't that prove that not everyone is the same? I try to put the thought out of my head as I strip down…yeah that's right I have to strip down so I don't shred my clothes. It's really inconvenient to have to strip not to mention carry our clothes with us.

I feel the shiver of heat I have become accustomed to and as usual I think of _her_. 'Who was she? I didn't even get to see her face…does she think I'm some sort of freak or is she scared of me?' I am pulled from my thoughts by the thud of my paws on the ground. I start my patrol on the border of our land and Cullen land…if it wasn't for the stench of the leeches it wouldn't be so bad. I just thoughtlessly continue my patrol for a few minutes until I hear the sound that means someone has joined me in our mind link. _**'Who's there tonight?'**_ I ask hoping it's anyone but Sam.

'_**Just me Leah.'**_ Ah, Jared…definitely better than Sam and Paul. _**'Heard that' **_he snorted.

Jared isn't so bad, neither of us really cares to patrol with Paul and his temper and he knows how much it hurts me to see Sam's thoughts of Emily. Not that I wanted him to know but he caught me off-guard one night on patrol when he mentioned them so he offers to patrol with me most of the time as long as I promise not to be a complete bitch like I am to everyone else.

'_**That's for sure.'**_ He added smugly and I smirk, most of the time he leaves me to my thoughts.

I yawn and shake my head as I keep up my run. _**'So...uh Leah I was just uhm…curious.'**_ He was speaking nervously which made me think I probably wasn't going to like the question.

'_**Yeah Jared?'**_

'_**I was just wondering what you think about imprinting…'**_ he continued cautiously. Before I have the chance to get angry he quickly added, _**'I don't mean about the thing itself but if you want to do it…I mean um it would help you like get over Sam right?' **_I stop myself from the rant I was about to unleash and think about it for a moment.

'_**I'm not sure really'**_ I say after a few minutes of contemplating his question. _**'I mean I really DON'T want to do to someone else what happened to me. So I guess since I can't control it I can just hope that if I do imprint it will be on someone who's already single ya know?'**_

I could see his head nod in my mind. _**'Yeah.'**_

I think he could sense my reluctance to even think about imprinting so he dropped the subject and we just continued mostly quiet. As I just let myself think freely _she_ came into my mind again. I couldn't help but wonder about her…who she was and where she is now.

'_**Who's that?'**_ Jared asked when he saw the glimpse that I caught of her.

I shrug my large shoulders and let them drop. _**'No idea…she's part of what caused me to phase though.'**_ I could tell he was curious…he hadn't heard the story.

'_**What do you mean?'**_

I let my mind run over the story and I could tell he was surprised but I wasn't sure at what exactly. _**'What are you thinking Jared?' **_

He let his mind replay the part where I phased and kept running not even breaking my stride. _**'That, I still can't do that yet you did it the first time you phased not to mention taking out the leech by yourself seconds after phasing. Hell you didn't even realize you were different really until you finished.'**_

I chuckle at his surprise. _**'Yeah, Sam said the same thing…he and Billy think it was just instinct but who knows.'**_ He nods and we continue patrol and I let my thoughts roam back to the girl…I hope I see her again.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Bella P.O.V.**

It's Saturday morning and I'm getting ready to head down to La Push with the gang. I eat some cereal and head down to Newton's Olympic Outfitters, the store Mike's parents own, to meet up with everyone and ride down to the beach.

When we get down to First Beach it's pretty much empty so we find a big spot around one of the large fire pits and the boys get the fire going. Everyone with the exception of Angela and I head out into the water to swim or attempt to surf. About two hours into our miniature party a few of the local boys show up. One of them is Jake and I decide to ask him about the Cullens. "Jake, take a quick walk with me?" he nods and follows me towards a tree a little ways down the beach.

"Hey Bells! How ya been?" he asks with a little too much enthusiasm for my tastes.

"Alright Jake, what about you?"

He nods and smiles a bit then turns to me. "Good, what's up Bells? You seem a little off?"

I chuckle "Am I that transparent?" he nods and I continue. "Well I was wondering if you knew why the Cullens aren't 'allowed' down on the res?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "It's just an old scary story…Did you know the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?"

Now _that_ peaks my interest. "Wolves? Like real wolves?" he chuckles at me and nods.

"So the story about the Cullens is?"

He sighs but continues, "Well they're supposedly from this, like "enemy clan" …but they claimed to be different, so we made a treaty with them." I nodded I was started to fit things together here…I knew the first thing I needed to do when I get home is search for information about the Quileutes and their legends.

We made our way back to the group just as they were packing up. Lauren, one of the girls I don't care for, turns to me. "So Bella is that your like boyfriend or something."

I sigh and shake my head. "No Lauren, our dads are best friends…known him since I was a baby." She narrowed her eyes but didn't say more. We finally made it back to the store and I hopped in my truck to head home. As soon as I got there I went up to my computer to try to find anything on the Quileute legends. All I found is a book "Quileute Folk Stories and Art" that is at a book store in Port Angeles. I decide I'll go tomorrow and I close out of everything and head for a shower then bed.

The moment I walk back into my room my phone goes off. I'm so glad Renee decided to get me one so that Charlie's phone bill wouldn't go up from talking to her. I look at the caller id and it's Alice. "Hey Alice."

She answers in her typical overexcited tone. "Hey Bella! I was hoping you changed your mind about shopping? I decided I was going to just go up to Port Angeles tomorrow there were a couple dress stores I wanted to see. The ones next to the book store over there."

I smile and nod to myself before realizing she couldn't see me. "Sure Alice…I was actually going to go up to that book store tomorrow. I found something interesting I wanted to read."

Alice was quiet for a moment…I could almost picture her with that glazed look in her eyes that she gets quite often. "That's great Bella I'll pick you up in the morning! Bye!"

I shake my head and laugh lightly. "Bye Alice." I put the phone back on my desk and go to sleep.

I wake up early and get ready to leave. Just as I finish putting everything in my pockets a horn honks lightly outside. There is Alice…and her Canary Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. The Cullens all have expensive cars and Alice has a closet the size of my bedroom _packed_ full of designer clothes. I guess there are benefits of having a doctor for a foster father. I hurry down and hop in and she takes off. 'I'll never get used to how fast they drive' I think to myself. We made the hour long drive in just under thirty minutes and off we went. I should have remembered how much Alice _loves_ to shop…not to mention take advantage of her 'Bella Barbie' as she likes to call me.

About three hours later we finally finish with the two small shops. We head into the bookstore next door and grab the book I wanted. Alice looks at me with an odd look saying something but I'm not sure what. We hop back in the car and I decide I can't wait. I grab the book but know that I can't ask Alice about anything I see as I look through it. I notice Alice look at me the same way she did at the store a couple times as I flip through the pages…and I find a bit more about how the Quileutes are descended from wolves who turned into men.

I got a little happy when I read this…that meant she _is_ one of them. It said that their greatest enemies are the _Cold Ones_ but it didn't say anything about them. On a snap decision I decide to just go for it. "Alice, do you know anything about the _Cold Ones_?" I am not sure what I was expecting but it sure wasn't for her to swerve the car for a moment before regaining control and looking at me with surprise. After my heart stopped feeling like it was going to jump out of my chest I turned to her. "Um Alice are you ok?"

She nodded slowly and stayed quiet for a moment as if deciding what to tell me. "Well Bella," she said in a serious tone I have _never_ heard come from Alice, "from the legends I believe they are what we call _vampires_." She looks at me with that same look from before but now it seems almost...hopeful?

I sit quietly for a few more minutes and just before we get into Forks I look at her again. "The Quileutes named them that because they have icy cold skin didn't they?" She looks at me and nods slowly with a very serious look still on her face as if waiting for me to add something else. I look at her calmly "There's a reason you and your family aren't allowed on their land isn't there?" There…I said it.

She's probably going to laugh at me and call me crazy now at least this is what I think until she says one thing I _never_ expected to hear. "Yes Bella."

I nod for a moment trying to think clearly…Alice, my best friend, is a vampire. Not only that but her entire family are vampires and could kill me with a flick of their wrist. 'Why am I not scared?' I question myself. I just look at her and see her staring at me with a worried look I just smile. "Ok."

Her worry turns to surprise. "Ok, I tell you that me and my entire family are vampires and you just say ok?" I nod. "and you're not scared of us?"

I just shake my head for a moment before I stop. "…well maybe Rosalie a bit."

She laughs that tinkling laugh. "Don't worry about her…she'd never hurt you she's just very protective of the family and our secret." I smile nervously and nod.

"Bella, I think you should come talk to Carlisle I'm sure you have lots of questions."

I look to her and smile sheepishly. "Yeah." She giggles and we take off. When we arrive at the Cullen house or should I say mansion? We go in and Alice calls out for Carlisle and as if responding to something I can't hear, which is probably true now that I think about it, she takes me up to his office. She tells me to wait at the door and I watch them talk. Their lips are moving so fast that there is no way I could understand anything.

Carlisle calls me in and I take a seat on the leather couch against the wall as Alice closes the door on the way out. "So Bella, I see you've found out our secret." He says as though it's any normal conversation. I nod dumbly I know he won't hurt me but I have no idea what to say. He chuckles and smiles that brilliant smile that makes him seem almost godlike, they all have that. "It's alright Bella, please ask anything you like." His smile helps me loosen up a little and I ask the basic questions on my mind.

It turns out that the reason the pack leaves them in peace is because they only drink animal blood. This still doesn't make them safe because it is possible to slip up but they all have a lot of control Jasper has the most problems which is why he seems so distant from me. I nod as this makes a lot of sense, he's just trying to keep me safe, that makes me feel a lot better about him. They call themselves vegetarians and I had to laugh at their inside joke. He told me about their strength and speed, when I ask about all the legends he tells me that the only way to kill a vampire is to rip it to pieces and set fire to them. I shiver a bit at this information and quickly change the subject.

He continues telling me about how some vampires have special powers above the norm. "What about you all? Any special powers?"

He nods his head. "Jasper is an empath he can feel and control moods of those around him."

I nod "That's why he has the most trouble with the lifestyle isn't it? Having to feel all of you wanting the blood on top of himself that must be hard." He stares at me dumbly for a moment then smiles brightly. He opens the door for a moment and says Alice and Jaspers names at a whisper that I can barely hear but I know they would hear it anywhere in the house.

They walk in looking slightly confused at Carlisle's smile then look at me and I shrug not sure what's going on until he looks back at us. "Bella has an interesting theory about Jasper that none of us have considered before." I smile then I get it…they never thought about feeling the bloodlust of the others effecting Jasper's control. I quickly explain my theory and the grin on Jasper's face make it look like he would split in two. Then, he does something I never expected…comes up and hugs me spinning me around like Emmett always does.

"Thank you darlin' you don't know how much better this makes me feel." He tells me in his southern accent. The pure happiness that radiates from Jasper at this revelation is astounding and I'm so glad that I was able to contribute my part to causing it.

Carlisle goes on to tell me about Edward's ability to read minds…except for mine some reason. I nod and laugh to myself until they give me a confused look. "That explains why he's stared at me like he was trying to read my mind since we met…because he was trying to do just that." They all nod and laugh along with me. Alice tells me about her own power and I smirk at the thought coming to me. "That explains a lot." She looks at me with a grin but I can see the confusion in her eyes. "I had _just_ decided to go to that book store then you call and ask me if I changed my mind about shopping." She nods and smiles dreamily at the thought of shopping. "Not to mention all the other times it seemed like you knew what I was going to do before I told you. When you get the blank look on your face is when you have a vision right?" She giggles and nodded. So that's how she knew we were going to be great friends the first time we met.

"What about your eyes?" They look at me for a moment as if telling me to elaborate. "They change color right?"

They all nod before Carlisle adds "When we are full our eyes are the amber color you see now and when we get hungry or angry our eyes turn black." I nod as these are things I've noticed but didn't have an explanation before now and look back as he continues. "The amber color is just for us though, those who drink human blood have eyes that are…"

"Crimson" I interrupt before he can finish and the look they all gave me was screaming 'how did you know that.' I sighed and told them the story of my first night in Forks. They didn't seem all that surprised about the wolf being there which made me narrow my eyes at them until Carlisle explained.

"When we were here about eighty years ago we were out hunting in the woods when we came across Ephraim Black who was the Tribal Chief and Alpha of the Pack at the time. I explained to them that we only drink animal blood and we made a treaty that as long as we don't bite a human we are free to live here in peace." I smile and nod. It was late so Alice called Charlie and got me permission to stay the night which was when I found out that they don't sleep…ever.

Alice took me up to her room and started with the girl talk when I finally decided to tell her about the girl. "Alice…is this room like Carlisle's office? That the others can't hear through?" She looked confused but nodded. "I uhm…wanted to talk to you about something that I've kinda kept to myself for a while now."

She nods and smiles. "You know you can tell me _anything_ Bella." She chimes out in her bell-like voice.

"Well I think I um…" I stop, trying to gather up the courage to continue, when I just blurt it out. "IthinkImightbegay." There...I did it, I told my best friend that I might be gay.

"What do you mean Bella? Why do you _think_ you _might_ be gay?" I sigh and told her about how I can't stop thinking about the girl who saved me, about how beautiful she was. "She's in my mind like _all_ the time Alice."

She giggles and nods. "I think you might be right Bella, just remember there is nothing wrong with it. Love is love no matter who or what the person is." I nod at her especially at the 'what they are' part because obviously she's something other than completely human, which doesn't really matter to me to be honest. So I nod to Alice telling her thanks for listening and decided it was time for bed. I went to sleep yet again dreaming of my savior, my wolf, my girl.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Leah P.O.V.**

I wake up and slowly rub the sleep out of my eyes before I look at the clock by my bed. It reads 10:00 A.M. and I sigh. I just got in around 4:30 from my patrol and now I have to get up because my parents agreed to go over to the Black's house for a cookout. I shake my head; at least there will be some people my age to talk to. I yawn as I head for a quick shower and dress in my usual shorts and a sleeveless shirt. 'Thank god Dad was around to explain to mom about the pack tattoo.' I slip on some shoes and head down the road to the cookout.

When I arrived Sam was off to one side with my dad, Billy, and the other council elders. For this I was glad because that meant he wouldn't be all over Emily for me to see. Jared and Paul were munching on everything in sight, thank god I got a much smaller appetite from my transformation than they did. That doesn't mean I can't eat, I still eat twice as much as my dad and Seth, my baby brother. In front of the garage was Jake, Embry, and oh god Quil. That boy doesn't understand the word no, not to mention the fact that he thinks he's god's gift to women. I sigh I don't really want to put up with Paul's temper right now so I make my way towards them. I notice as I walk towards them that Embry and Jake are looking bigger, they might phase soon. I shrug 'I'll mention it to Sam later.'

As I get closer I hear Jake talking about some girl named Bella. 'Why does that name make my heart skip a beat?' I ignore it and continue on saying hi to the boys. I don't care much to be here but I have to at least talk to _someone_ and that is _NOT_ going to be Emily. They all nod and mumble hellos then continue on talking about the girl Bella, my heart still stutters a bit when I hear that name, and how he ran into her at the beach yesterday. She was apparently very interested in our legends and about why the Cullens aren't allowed down here. I start to wonder if maybe it was her that I saved that day. I shake my head before I could get caught up in my thoughts and get my hopes up.

After we all ate the get-together started to die down and I take my chance to leave. 'Life is so boring I almost wish I was still in school…almost.' I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling just waiting for time to start my patrol. I couldn't keep my thoughts from wandering to _her_. It's been over four months and a day hasn't gone by that I haven't thought about her. Better than thinking about Sam and Emily I guess. I shrug internally and continue trying to picture her face. I can see her pale skin and her long, straight, dark brown hair. I can almost make out the shape of her face, prominent cheekbones but where I always get lost is her eyes. I can't make out her eyes!

I slam my fist into my pillow, 'why do I even think about her like this?'…I mean I know she was safe, Sam told me he checked to make sure she wasn't still in the forest where I left her and there was no blood or anything so I assume she made it home. I just feel this pull inside me and I feel like I will go insane if I don't find her. 'It's almost like I imprinted on…wait no, I'm not a lesbian…am I?' I shrug so what if I am…she was beautiful that's for sure.

I sigh 'Damn it, there is only one person who knows how it feels to imprint and I _SO_ do not want to talk to him about it.' I curse internally then jump out my window and head for Emily's place. I walk in as we always do and Emily is in the kitchen, it kills me to see those scars even if I am mad at her I still love her.

"Hi Leah." She greets me.

"Hi Emily" I respond as politely as I can and this time I even force a smile which I can tell from the look on her face surprises her. "Is Sam around? I kinda need to talk to him." She nods and points to the back door, I go out to find him chopping wood for the fire. "Sam" he looks up at me with a questioning look.

"Leah, something wrong?" 'Damn it…he always could read me well.' I sigh and nod.

"I need you to tell me about..." I grit my teeth and breathe the last word. "imprinting."

He looks at me eyes wide. "You want to talk to me of all people about imprinting?" the sadness in his voice helps me know that he truly is sorry. I nod.

He clears his throat and begins to speak. "The legends describe it as this. 'It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly, it's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, a friend, or a lover.' The imprint occurs upon looking into the eyes of their soul mate."

I look at the ground for a few moments then look him in the eye. "How does it 'feel' Sam?"

He looks at me and sighs. "I feel a pull to her no matter where I am…if I'm away from her for very long I feel like I'll go insane." I nod, this was sounding way too familiar for me.

"Do you know..." I cleared my throat and he looks at me again. "What happens if you saw the person but didn't look into their eyes what you would feel then?"

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Leah, did you imprint?" he asks kindly.

I shrug with a confused look on my face. "I…I don't know."

He sits quietly a moment. "…because you didn't look into their eyes." I nod. "Honestly Leah, I don't know…what do you feel?"

I let out a breath. I knew this was coming I choose my words carefully because I didn't want him to know it was a girl just yet. "I can't get them out of my mind their face takes up like my every thought...it's like I'll go insane if I don't see them. I almost feel like my heart is trying to pull itself to them."

He nods "That's how I feel about Emily." I take my head in my hands…does this mean when I look into her eyes that I'll imprint…I think it does.

Somehow I think I'm ok with that. I look over to Sam and he's looking at me with a thoughtful expression. "I know you want to say something…please just say it." I say in probably the kindest tone I have used with him since he imprinted on her.

"They say the same thing happens to the imprint Leah, they feel it too. Who is it…why don't you just tell them?"

I let out a long deep breath. "I don't know…" I practically whimper out. He looks at me with confusion on his face. "I saw them once…for a few minutes. I haven't even fully seen their face." I'm practically in tears. "I understand you now…why…why you left me." He nods sadly. "You said the imprint feels the same thing?" he nods again. "Could you ask Emily to come out here please?" He nods and walks inside, a couple minutes later she comes out and sees the single tear that is rolling down my cheek. "I'm sorry." I breathe out. "I never understood how you could do what you did…but if you felt like I do now I understand." She nods sadly I can tell she doesn't like to see me in pain.

"It's alright Leah, I tried to resist it…I didn't want to hurt you but I just couldn't." I nod and she wraps her arms around me…my cousin, my best friend, my sister, I finally had her back. The dam breaks and the tears fall this is the first time I've truly let myself cry in the last year. She keeps whispering to me things like 'It'll be ok' and 'we'll help you'.

After what feels like hours the crying tapers off into sobs and hiccups. "Thank you Emily…god I missed you so much."

She nods "I missed you too."

"Emily, I uh…need to talk to you about this. I umm don't want Sam to know just yet." She nods and takes my hand. We walk down to the beach and sit at the edge of the water. "It's about the person we think I'm going to imprint on." She nods for me to continue. "They…it's…it's a girl." She gasps in surprise and I can't help but feel fear. 'Will she hate me? Will she think I'm disgusting?'

My thoughts are ended with her words. "It's ok Leah, if you imprinted on her that means she's your other half…she's meant for you and you for her." I nod trying to hold back the tears.

"I…I don't know what to do. I don't know who she is, her name, I haven't even seen her face Emily." She gives me a supporting smile but I can see the sadness in her eyes.

She wants to help me but she doesn't know how either. "Does anyone else know?"

I shake my head then stop "well Jared probably suspects, since I think about her a lot on patrol…you heard about when I phased right?" She nods that she knows the story. "That was the girl…the one that I saved."

She nods…"We'll find her Leah…I promise you." I nod my thanks and just hold onto her.

"Leah" I look up at her. "You need to talk to your parents…they need to know. Maybe they could help you."

I nod sadly I just hope they take it as well as she did. "But Emily…what if they…" a couple tears make their way down my cheek.

"They love you, they'll accept you. Plus they know all about how your imprint is your other half, your soul mate. They know you'll be happy and that's all a parent wants for their children." I nod feeling a bit better. "I do have an idea though." I look up at her excitedly. "Well it's obviously not one of the girls from the reservation right?" I nod. "So from Forks then…we could have a big bonfire next weekend. Have Jake invite that girl he likes and tell her to bring all her friends."

I smile brightly and give a kiss on the cheek. "That's great! Thanks Em!" I sit happily for a few minutes.

I sigh loudly, "Time to talk to mom and dad."

She nods. "Do you want me to come with you?"

I shake my head. "I need to do this alone…" She smiles and nods. "But I will start with some good news…that I finally made up with you and Sam."

She laughs. "I'll tell Sam our idea but I won't mention that it's a girl yet…he can talk to the elders tomorrow."

"Thanks Em." I sigh and make my way home dreading having this talk with mom and dad. I make my way up the steps and through the door. I can hear mom in the kitchen and dad is watching some game on TV.

I take a deep breath. "Mom, dad I need to talk to you."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Bella P.O.V.**

I yawn loudly as I wake up, its Monday morning and I'm back at home. I spent all of Sunday with Alice and the rest of the Cullens. It feels so great being at the Cullen's house. It's like another home to me with 'Mom' and 'Dad' along with all my 'brothers and sisters'. Even Rosalie is starting to be a bit nicer to me. I guess she figures now that she doesn't have to protect the secret anymore so she has no reason to push me away. I finally admitted to someone what happened my first night here and more importantly I admitted to Alice that I might be a lesbian.

It feels so great to have someone to talk to about everything. I mean if I told anyone else that I was in love with a _girl_ who can _turn into a wolf_ they would think I'm crazy. I shake my head and get up to get ready for school. The day passes quickly and just as I put my books down in my room my phone goes off. It's a text from Jake. 'Big party down at La Push on Friday the elders want us to mingle with the pale faces :p so invite everyone you know.' I smile widely…'I bet _she_ will be there. I mean she's one of their pack so she has to be there right?' I nod to myself approving of my logic and text back. 'Sure Jake, I'll let everyone know tomorrow.'

They next day at school I let everyone know about the part at La Push on Friday night and they all were excited to go. I found myself wishing Alice could go with me but it would break the treaty and would so _NOT_ be a good start for me. I sighed hoping the week would pass quickly because I couldn't wait to meet this girl. Then my thoughts started to race 'what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she doesn't even like girls _that_ way…oh no!' I sit there waiting for the last bell to ring…'I have to see Alice!' The bell finally rings and I run as fast as I can without tripping, which for me isn't very fast, out to my truck which, as usual, is parked next to Edward's Volvo. They all ride in that so they don't show off all the other cars they have.

By the time Alice gets to me I'm practically bouncing where I stand with nervousness. "Alice can you come home with me today." She looks at me for a moment then nods. She tells her brothers and sister and hops in my truck. I'm still practically shaking with nervousness.

"Bella? Bella are you alright?" I shake my head. "What's wrong Bella?"

I take a deep breath. "What if she doesn't like me? Or if she doesn't like girls _that_ way? What do I do…if I don't get to spend time with her I think I will go crazy. Alice help!"

She bites her lip to hold back a laugh. "First of all Bella you need to breathe…" She can't hold it anymore and giggles as I begin breathing heavily. She didn't stop until I shot a glare her way. "Bells come on look at you, you're gorgeous, even if she doesn't like girls _that_ way I bet she'd like you." I shake my head at the lies.

She sees my head shaking and sighs. "Bella you are very beautiful but if you want I'll pick your outfit and help with your hair and your makeup on Friday." I nod enthusiastically and she lights up like a million watt bulb. She starts talking so fast I can barely make out words about what she's going to do. 'What did I just get myself into?'

**Leah P.O.V.**

Well my parents took it much better than I thought they would. They just told me they wanted to be happy and they knew that finding my imprint would do that. I sigh happily 'if all goes to plan I'll find her by this weekend!' In the morning I should be getting a call from Emily, mom was ecstatic about Emily and I making up, she's supposed to tell me the details of the party. I had patrol so I hopped out my window and headed into the forest to phase.

Jared got here first and I heard his greeting when I changed to my other form. _**'Hey Leah'**_

'_**Hi Jared!'**_ Apparently I'm still a bit giddy from everything that happened and it shows.

_**Wow Leah, I don't think I've seen you like this since…well you know.'**_

I smile happily to myself as the memory those words trigger doesn't come with its usual sting. _**'It's ok Jared you can talk about Sam and Emily.' **_I hear his mental gasp of surprise at that.

'_**Man Leah what's got into you? You used to threaten to dismember anyone who even thought about mentioning that.' **_

I smirk to myself. _**'I've been a real bitch huh?'**_ He doesn't think it directly but I can sense his agreement. _**'I really am sorry about the way I've been acting to everyone…it just hurt you know?' **_he nods. _**'You probably think I'm on drugs or something huh?'**_ he snorted.

'_**Yup!'**_ I giggled…oh my god I giggled I haven't done that in _FOREVER_ I could tell he couldn't believe it either.

I didn't want to try to explain what happened so I just showed him. I showed him the events of the day, everything from talking to Sam, making up with Emily, even the talk with Emily. _**'So a girl huh Leah?'**_

I could tell from his voice he was poking fun but I was too happy to get angry so I just got even. _**'Yup, 'least one of us can get one eh Jar?'**_ he scoffed and I smirked at my victory as we continued patrol. _**'Did you see Jake and Embry?'**_ I questioned.

'_**Yeah, looks like they'll phase soon.'**_

I nod. _**'It'll be nice to get some new blood, less patrolling for us too.'**_ He nodded. I finished patrol and hopped into bed to get some sleep.

It was the middle of the afternoon when Emily finally called. I hadn't left the phone since I woke up so I grabbed it on the first ring. "Hello!"

I could hear her laugh on the other end. "Bit excited there Leah?"

I nodded mutely then after a few seconds she didn't say anything. "Sooo?"

She giggled again. "It's on, Friday night. You need to go over and tell Jake to invite Bella and her friends from town."

"Thanks Em! I'll head over now. Bye!"

I slipped on some shoes and took off towards the Black house. I was about to knock when I heard Jake over in the garage. "Workin' on the Rabbit I see."

His head popped up from under the hood. "Hey Leah, yeah can't wait till I finish it." I smiled and he looked at me funny. I tried to lose the smile but I couldn't I was too excited. I just decided to go with a story, I couldn't tell him the real reason even if I wanted to.

"Apparently the elders think we need to get to know the pale faces. Told me to come ask you to invite your friend from up in Forks and tell her to invite everyone from up there."

He grinned. "Sure sure, when's this supposed to be?"

"Big bonfire Friday night." I grinned just a few more days and I'll meet her! 'Finally!'

"Gotcha." He pulled out his phone and sent the text.

"Later Jake."

As I walked out he mumbled something that I wouldn't have been able to hear if I wasn't a wolf. "What the hell got into her?" I giggled and started on my way home.

I sigh happily, the smile hadn't left my face since yesterday when I talked to Emily. I just hope the week passes quickly. I couldn't wait to meet this girl. Then my thoughts started to race 'what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she doesn't even like girls that way…oh no!' I turned and ran to Emily's as fast as I could. She was sitting out on the porch enjoying one of our few sunny days.

"Hi Leah!" she called when I came into view. I waved back but I was shaking like crazy. I saw a worried expression cross her phase. "Leah? Leah what's wrong?"

I take a deep breath and let it all out at once. "What if she doesn't like me? Or if she doesn't like girls that way? What do I do…if I don't get to spend time with her I think I will go insane. Emily help!" I saw the worried expression disappear and she started giggling at me.

She didn't stop until I shot her an evil glare. "Leah calm down, you practically imprinted on her that means that she _is_ your other half. So she _will_ feel that way and she _does_ like girls or she wouldn't be your match now would she?" I let out a calming breath knowing she was right.

I jumped up the steps and gave her a big hug. "Thanks Em!"

She smiles and nods I sit in the other chair and start to relax until she says the words that make me freeze in place. "What are you going to wear?" I can't move, can't think, can't even breathe. "Leah? Leah?" she waves her hand in front of my face and I turn my head slowly with a look of horror on my face I manage to breathe out my answer.

"I…I have no idea, what should I wear? I have to look perfect. I bet she'll look beautiful; I have to make a good impression. I just have to!" I start to freak again.

**Bella & Leah P.O.V.**

Both girls had one thing on their mind as they tried to go to sleep. 'This week needs to end. _NOW!_'


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<br>**_Friday, Day of the party_

**Leah P.O.V.**

I am so glad that I don't have to go to school. I wake up at 8:00 A.M. and rush over to Emily's after I take a thorough shower, shave everything _twice_ just to be sure. I'm glad Seth was already at school because I think I was in there for almost two hours. I start off to her house and couldn't keep myself from thinking about the party. 'Thank god for Emily, I don't know how I would do this without her.' I knock on the door and before I get a chance to even pull my hand down the doors opened, I'm grabbed by the arm, pulled inside, and the door is closed again.

She noticed my confused expression and giggled. "I knew you'd be here any minute so I was watching for you. Now come on we've got shopping to do!" she exclaimed loudly as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. After a moment I just turned and followed her. 'What the hell just happened?' I ask myself dumbly. We get in the car and head for Port Angeles. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was worried she'd drive us all the way to Seattle or something.

As soon as we made it to the mall I was dragged all over the place. We got my hair trimmed, then she made me get a mani/pedi! Me…I haven't done anything like this in like _forever_. As she continued dragging me around I couldn't help but think about tonight. 'I'm finally going to find her!' I thought excitedly. I numbly put on what she told me too until she tried to make me wear a dress. This I flat out refused. We bought a few things then headed back to the res. By the time we made it back to her house we were down to just a few more hours before the bonfire.

It wasn't until I went to get dressed that I realized she was making me wear a skirt! No matter how much pouting I tried she didn't let me put on shorts! I haven't worn a skirt since before I phased. "Emily, please!" I say one last time with a pout.

She shakes her head laughing. "You want to look good for her right?" This shut me up as I nodded mutely. When she finished she dragged me over to the full size body mirror in her room.

I couldn't believe it was me. I looked so different. I was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a semi-dark jean skirt with matching jacket, and it was finished off with a pair of brown sandals. 'No one is even going to recognize me!' I thought slightly giddy. "Are you sure she'll like this Em?"

She nodded. "You look beautiful Lee." I smiled widely and looked over at the clock. It was almost time to go I couldn't help but think about what she would be wearing, and if she'd like my outfit.

I sigh happily, 'Today is the first day of the rest of my life.'

**Bella P.O.V.**

As soon as school was out I make my way out of my last class to find Alice waiting for me. She grabs my hand and drags me to my truck before I could even say hi. I giggle. "Alice, we have like four hours to get ready…what's the rush?"

She shook her head and let out a tinkling laugh. "Bella four hours is just _BARELY_ enough time. I let out a deep breath, 'what did I get myself into.' I once again question my sanity if I was asking Alice to help me with this.

"Alright Bella, I won't be able to do too much because the wolves don't like the smell of my kind."

I nod sadly. "I know Alice, I really appreciate your help."

She giggles. "Of course Bella! You know I am _always_ here for you." She sets a box down on the bed. "Now these clothes are _perfect_ and I haven't touched them at all so my scent shouldn't be on them." I nod and she moves to sit on the other side of the room. "Now first you need to go shower to get my scent off you and make sure you clean yourself up, and don't forget to shave _everywhere_."

I blush wildly. "Alice." I groan as I make my way to the bathroom and hop in the shower.

I wash my hair and body thoroughly and shave twice leaving a small strip just above my lower lips. I wrap a towel around my body and head back to my room where Alice is waiting. She looks over my legs and narrows her eyes then smiles. "Very good Bella! Now, I'll stay over here while you get ready and give you advice!" She lets out her bell-like laugh.

I walk over to the box and right there on top is a bra and panties set from Victoria's Secret. Black and lacey bra with a practically see-through thong and I groan holding up the thong. "Alice, you know I hate these things."

She giggles. "Get used to it Bella!" I try to glare but you can't help but be happy around Alice.

I sigh but put them on anyway then I pull out the next item in the box. Faded black jeans that look at least one size too small. I can't help but shake my head…at least it's better than a dress. It takes a few minutes of hopping and I even had to lie back on the bed but I finally get them all the way on and buttoned. Next is a shirt, I pull this last item out of the box to find it's a light purple tank top. It's a little more low-cut than I like but I shrug and put it on. It's one of the more tame things I've seen Alice suggest.

I look to Alice and she nods happily. "You look great Bella!" she exclaims in the bell-like voice of hers.

I shake my head and walk over to the mirror. 'Wow, is that me?' "…wow"

She smirks with pride. "See even you have to agree with me Bella." I nod dumbly then look towards the clock. 'Soon' I take a few deep breaths trying to calm the nerves 'I'll finally meet her tonight.' I look at myself once more and nod.

"Thanks for all your help Alice." She nods and hops out my window. I take a few more breaths and head out to my truck.

**Leah P.O.V.**

As Emily and I walk up to the bonfire we could see Sam off with the 'adults' of the tribe. She said her goodbyes and made her way to them. Embry phased this week so he was over with Jared and Paul. Quil and Jacob were staring at the people who 'stole their friend.' I shake my head at them. They think we're all on drugs or something. I sort of hope they phase soon, I get really tired of hearing about what they think we're up to.

I call a greeting to everyone and couldn't help but giggle as their jaws dropped. Every one of the boys was staring at me, normally I would have been pissed but I knew I looked damn good. I made my way over to Jared, Paul, and Embry to take a seat on the bench reminding myself to cross my legs. "Wow uh…Leah you look…great." Embry managed to stumble on every other word and I couldn't help but smile. 'God, I hope she acts the same way.' I can't help myself from thinking.

I talked to the boys of the pack because I knew they would know better to hit on me tonight. They know the 'real' reason we're having this party. I gave them a serious look, "If_ ANY_ of you screw this up for me, you can say _goodbye_ to having children. Got it?" The look on their faces was freaking hilarious. They knew I wasn't joking either, this was way too important to let anyone mess this up for me.

They all nodded dumbly and continued conversation until the pale faces started to arrive. I tried to make sure I met the eyes of every girl there just to be sure. I could feel the pull but it wasn't really something I could follow. I just hoped she would show up soon. I was starting to get really nervous. I got up and started pacing next to the table. The pack starts chuckling at my situation until I shoot them a glare. Needless to say they stayed quiet after that. 'Come on where is she? What if she's not coming?' My thoughts were interrupted a truck driving by with an engine that sounded like a damn plane. I noticed it was Billy's old truck. 'Must be Jake's friend I mused.' I shrug and go back to looking at all the girls trying to find _her_.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I drove down to La Push and the entire way there I couldn't lose my smile. 'I'm finally going to find her.' It'd been about five months since she saved me and I was going to meet her today…I hope. I sigh inwardly, "Alice you better be right about this, I mean what if she doesn't like girls that way…what if she thinks I'm a freak?" I shake the thoughts from my head as I pass the area where the party would be. The tug I've been feeling in my heart got stronger for a moment as I passed then went back to normal. 'What was that? Does it mean she's there? Does she feel it too?' I couldn't help but worry that I was just having a bit of hero worship and she wouldn't care about me at all.

I park down at Jake's house which is just a bit down the road from the party. As I start walking back the tug on my heart slowly gets stronger and my excitement grows with it. I speed up my walking a bit wanting to get there faster. I notice the people and start looking around and notice a group of three guys. They were all huge and wearing muscle shirts. On their right arm they each had the same tattoo. I think Carlisle said something about that. I shrug to myself and continue looking for her.

I don't really get the chance to do much more looking before Jake lopes up to me with that silly grin on his face. 'I really wish he'd get over this crush on me, I mean my god can't the boy take a hint.' I always made sure to put emphasis on the word _friend_ when we talk.

"Hey Bells!" he greets me with an excited tone.

"Hey Jake." I mumble.

"So Bells ready to party with the 'cool kids' down here on the res?"

I chuckle, I wouldn't ever want to date him but Jake is a great guy. "You sure you can handle us pale faces?" I add with a bit of a smirk.

He shrugs. "We'll see."

He starts talking about the car he's trying to build, he says it's great but I love my beast. We make some small talk then I glance behind him and see the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life. 'That has to be her!'

"Bells? Earth to Bella."

"Sorry Jake, kinda spaced out there." He nods. I look over his shoulder again and see her moving her head from side to side like she's looking for someone. 'She couldn't be looking for me…could she? She wouldn't know I was coming right?' I couldn't help but interrupt Jake. "Jake, who's that?" I pointed towards the girl.

"Oh, that's Leah Clearwater, stay away from her Bells. She hangs out with Sam and his goon squad." I nod knowing his dislike for Sam. I notice said 'goon squad' off to the side except... "Jake, isn't that Embry with them?" he nods with a scowl on his face.

"Yeah, he was out of school a few days, everyone was told he was sick. Next thing I know he's following Sam around like a lost puppy."

I bit my lip to hold back a laugh. 'Apparently Jake has no idea how close he is to being right.' "Hey Jake, I'm gonna look around for a bit…I'll catch up with you later yeah?"

"Sure sure, later Bells." He trots off towards Quil and I look back to where Leah was before…except she was gone! 'No no no, she was _right_ there. Maybe she wasn't looking for me after all…she probably has a boyfriend or something.' At least that's what I think until I look back towards the rest of the pack and there she is. Almost as if she senses me there she turns her head towards me and our eyes meet.

**Leah P.O.V.**

I stood there for what seemed like an eternity when I finally decided to head back to the pack and just let myself relax. 'I'll find her, she'll just pop up anytime…won't she?' I shake my head and try to pay attention to what the guys are talking about. A few minutes pass and the pull feels stronger than ever except this time it has a direction. I turn my head and there she is. 'She's beautiful, that has to be her!' I slowly look up her body and our eyes meet.

Heat floods through my body at first I thought I was about to phase when I realized it was way stronger than that. It was a different, new, kind of heat. Not a burning…it was a glowing. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts. Everything that made me who I was, my love for my parents, love for my brother, loyalty to my pack, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name, myself. It all disconnected from me in that second.

I was not left drifting, a new string held me where I was. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing—to the very center of the universe. I could see it now, how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain. The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place I stood. It was the girl, the beautiful brown-eyed girl that held me here now.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Bella P.O.V.**

'I found her!' I practically screamed in my mind. This was her, my savior, my wolf, my girl. 'Well she'll be mine soon' I think to myself. I'm surprised by my confidence but the way she's looking at me…it's like she's seeing the sun for the first time. 'She just…she makes me feel whole.' I nod to myself approving of my conclusion. It was true, it's like I gained a whole part of me that I didn't realize was missing until I looked into her eyes.

After a couple minutes she said something to the others without taking her eyes off me. I was glad I never wanted to look away. She started towards me dodging around the people between us without losing eye contact. As she got closer I could truly see how beautiful she was and I broke eye contact to look at her body…and that outfit.

It only took seconds and I knew my panties were soaked. Her skirt only went down to her upper thighs. Her long luxurious legs were perfectly toned. 'mmm' I thought to myself. My eyes continued their journey up her body only to stop again at her stomach. Her shirt was riding up showing a bit of her midriff and I subconsciously licked my lips at the site of her copper-toned abs. My eyes stopped again at her chest. She wasn't huge, just a perfect handful. Around the size of myself I guess. Her lips, luscious and full, her smile…breathtaking. That left her eyes…they were deep soulful eyes that I couldn't help but get lost in. When I thought things couldn't get better…she proved me wrong. In seconds my whole world changed…it was the sound of the velvet smooth, perfect voice. "Hi, I'm Leah Clearwater."

**Leah P.O.V.**

We finally break eye contact and I notice her eyes roaming my body…I couldn't help but do the same. 'Damn, I can't believe how perfect she is.' She was wearing skin-tight faded black jeans. They looked like they were practically painted on. My eyes went up and found a light purple tank top that was almost as tight as the pants. I could see her perfect almost hourglass figure. I could even see exactly where I'll place my hands. 'Yes, I know I'm talking like I _will_ do it…but the thing is I know I will. And damn it better be soon.' I continue my appraisal and my eyes meet her chest. She's looks to be a perfect handful not too big, not too small. I can't help but lick my lips at the thought of licking those stiff nubs until she squirms under me, I can't help but practically gush fluid, my panties are surely flooded. I finally make my way up to her lips. They are slightly out of proportion, the top one slightly larger than the bottom.

I can't help but think my lips will fit perfectly against them. Then I come to her eyes, those perfect deep chocolate brown eyes. And I get lost in them. After a few seconds I finally gather my thoughts enough to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Leah Clearwater." Her smile lights up my world. 'I wonder to myself…does she remember me, I mean I know I look different. I got even taller and more muscular, not to mention I chopped off my hair.'

"Nice to meet you Leah, I'm Bella Swan." My heart skips a beat. 'So that's why whenever Jake would mention her this would happen.'

I lead her over to the nearest bench and we start talking. Everything is going great…and then she mentions the Cullens. I sigh and start to worry. 'Is it safe for her to be around them? I mean I know they don't drink human blood right? But what if they slip? No, no I'm not going to try to control her. I'll learn to deal…yeah that's it.' I notice that she stopped talking while I was having my internal rant as if she was waiting for me to object or say something about them. "What is it Bella?"

She shrugged. "I just figured you'd be telling me all about how I shouldn't spend time with them…everyone else on the res does."

I laugh lightly. "Yeah, I guess there's some bad blood between us." I giggle at my inside joke and I notice she does too…almost like she knows. 'Does she? That would make things so much easier.'

"Bella, I don't want you to think I'm like crazy or something but do you believe in…" I take a deep breath preparing myself for when she calls me crazy and runs away never to see me again. "vampires." 'This is it' I tell myself. I stare at the ground waiting for her to run, when I don't hear anything I look up and she's still there.

A knowing look in her eyes and she nods slowly before she speaks. "I know, about _everything_." I let out the breath I'd been holding. Not only does she not run but she believes…she _knows_. She looked at me closely as if wanting to say something but afraid to.

"What is it Bella?" I ask cautiously.

"I know it was you Leah, that day in the woods." I gasp…she knows, about me, about _everything_ like she says. I'm ecstatic because that means I don't have to hide anything.

**Bella P.O.V.**

We had been talking for hours when I finally gather the courage to say something about the Cullens I expect to hear what I have heard from everyone else on the res but no, my girl, 'wow am I still calling her that?' she just makes a joke about bad blood between the tribe and their family. I giggle along with her and she narrows her eyes in question.

Finally she asks. "Bella, I don't want you to think I'm crazy or something but do you believe in…" she takes a deep breath before she continues. "vampires." She quickly looks to the ground…I think she is waiting for me to run. 'Wow, she was afraid I would run from her…I couldn't…I wouldn't.'

She eventually looks up, I guess to see if I'm still there but I just look at her. "I know, about _everything_." She breathes out a long slow breath of relief.

I want to tell her that I know about her too… 'but what if she doesn't want me to know? Should I want for her to tell me?' "Bella, what is it?" her voice brings me out of my musings I take a moment and decide to just put it all out there. I tell her that I know it was her in the woods. She gasps, I'm guessing in surprise then she looks up at me and smiles…her smile is so bright I think I'll go blind but I can't look away. 'This is perfect.' I spoke too soon, just at that moment none other than Jacob Black pops up.

"Hey Bells!" his voice makes it seem he is just way too happy to see me. Almost as an afterthought he nods to Leah. "Leah."

I sigh. "Hi Jake." I look around like I'm slightly uncomfortable. Jake doesn't notice and starts talking but Leah, she sees it and interrupts Jake's rambling.

"Bella, come with me you just have to meet Emily." I smile and nod getting up to follow her, I know who Emily is…'I thought her and Emily didn't really speak anymore though…not after Sam.'

**Leah P.O.V.**

I was so happy that things were going so well. We were well on our way to becoming good friends. Hopefully it wouldn't be long before we became far more than that. Jake decided to pop up in the middle of our conversation and I was so happy when I noticed she didn't want to be around him. I quickly interjected and told her that she had to meet Emily. She had a confused look on her face for a moment then quickly got up to follow me.

I wonder for a moment how much she really knows but then her hand accidently brushes mine as we're walking and my brain stops working. I look over at her at the same time she looks at me and we both blush right red. 'I can't believe this…I'm Leah Clearwater, werewolf, not blushing school girl.' The blush slowly fades as we make our way to Emily. She quickly looks to my side and eyes me with a questioning look in her eyes. I nod with glee. 'Yes Emily, this is her! My imprint!' I sigh happily.

"Hey Em! I'd like you to meet someone." She nods and smiles. "This is Bella. Bella this is my cousin/best friend/sister Emily." Emily and Bella exchange greetings and talk for a few minutes while I just stand by and smile. Sam catches my eye and I nod. He smiles his good wishes and I nod my thanks. 'Things are so much easier between us since all this with Bella. Ah Bella she's so beautiful.'

"Leah. Hey Leah."

"Yeah Bella?"

She smiles when I turn to her. "I'm going to go say hi to some friends from school and I'm sure you want to talk to Emily." She looks a bit sheepish. "Umm…come find me in a bit?"

My smile gets even wider if possible and I nod. "See you soon Bella."

As she walks away my eyes follow her until she is swallowed up in the throng of people. I finally turn back to Emily, she's looking at me with a knowing look in her eyes. "I imprinted!" and I giggle…again.

"That's great Leah! I'm so happy for you." I nod dumbly too distracted with my thoughts of her. "Leah…" I look up sheepishly and she sighs in faux annoyance. "I remember how it feels Leah...so how's it going?"

My smile widens again. "It's going great! We're already talking like old friends…I've actually been with her since practically the beginning of the party." Emily nods for me to continue. "You know the best part?" her eyebrows raise in question. "She already knows _everything_." She gasps in surprise.

"What do you mean _everything_ Leah?"

I'm sure I look a bit smug. "She remembers me from that day, when I saved her…she saw what I did. She also knows about the Cullens."

Now that got her attention. "The Cullens…really?"

I nod. "This means I don't have to hide _anything_ from her. I was so worried that when I finally told her she would freak."

Emily nods in agreement. "That's great Leah…now get back to her." I grin and make my way in the direction she left.

**Bella P.O.V.**

'This is perfect' I think happily to myself. 'I finally found my wolf girl! Things are going great…we're already talking like old friends.' I start to make my way over to Angela and the others from school. "Hey Bella!" they all call to me.

I wave and push my way through the last of the crowd. "Hey guys!" I greet excitedly. Their eyebrows all raise in surprise…they know me as the quiet shy one and I laugh knowingly to myself.

"You seem to be having fun Bella." Angela asks me with a question in her eyes. I mouth to her 'later' she nods and smiles. 'I can trust Angela right…she's a true friend.' I decide I would tell her once I get her away from the others. I chat with them for a few minutes before I turn to Angela and tilt my head towards the edge of the crowd. She nods and gets up to follow me. When we reach the edge of the trees she turns on her heel. "Alright Bella, spill it."

I laugh and nod. "It goes back to the first day I was in Forks." I decide I'll tell her everything leaving the supernatural out of it. "When I first got into town after I unpacked and went for a walk on a trail I used to use when I was a kid. There is this clearing I always go to so I can just sit and relax."

She nods for me to continue. "Well I was just sitting out there and this man just appeared like out of nowhere." 'That's no joke.' I think to myself. "He was just plain creepy so I got up to run but you know me." She nods and bites her lip to stifle a laugh. "I made it like five steps and tripped. When I turned over he was hovering over me with his hand raised about to hit me. Then out of nowhere someone, whom I like to call my savior," I add with a chuckle. "Tackled him off me and fought him off. This person just kinda ran off after they saved me…still not really sure why." Angela nods enraptured in my story. "So that was like five months ago and I couldn't get them out of my mind…I didn't even fully know what they looked like as I only caught a glimpse."

I took a moment to catch my breath, just thinking about that man gives me chills. "I've spent months wondering who they were and if I would ever see them again…and well. I guess I kind of developed a crush." She smiles kindly. "Well, my savior was here tonight…"

Angela gasps. "So that's where you've been all night?"

I nodded. "And the crush…well let's just say it's already developing into so much more." I sigh dreamily.

She giggles at my dazed look until she realized I wouldn't snap out of it on my own. "…and?"

I shake my head to clear it of thoughts. "It was going great, I just wanted to spend a bit of time with you all from school…they should be coming to find me soon." She nods. "Angela, there's something else that I need to say. I just hope it doesn't bother you…you're one of my best friends." She nods and smiles with that kindness that I haven't seen from anyone else. I take a deep breath preparing to possibly lose one of my best friends. "The person that saved me…that I have a crush on. It's…a girl." She gasps.

I just hang my head waiting to hear how disgusting I am. How it's wrong for two women to be together and to be called all the names under the sun. That is until I feel her hand rubbing my back. "Bella." I keep my head down I can't see the disgust in her eyes. "Bella look at me." She says in the sternest voice she can summon up so I listen this time. Preparing myself for the worst I look up and see…understanding. I look at her confused. 'How could she understand unless…oh.' She nods and I know I was right.

I smile brightly. "Thanks Ang. I just really needed to tell someone besides Alice…she's great but well…you know." She nods laughing lightly. We continue talking for a while just catching up about my life…about her brothers antics. 'It's great to have a 'human' friend.' I tell myself.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Leah P.O.V.**

'I can't believe I finally found her!' Everything is going great. I just left Emily and headed back to where I last saw Bella. I look around a bit and couldn't see her. I start to panic when I see her friends but she is nowhere to be seen. I take a deep breath and catch her scent. 'Ah, my Bella smells so great.' I shake my head before I can go into a daze again. I follow her scent towards the woods and then I see them. There is a human girl with her arm around _my_ Bella, before I can even think I start towards them and I let out a low growl. Apparently she hears me and looks up.

Just before I lose myself I hear my Bella whisper. "That's her!" and I stop… 'She was talking about me?'

I'm elated as I saunter up to her. "Hey Bella!" I call out to her. The smile that came across her face made me feel like I could fly.

"Hi, Leah! This is one of my best friends Angela."

I smile and nod. "Nice to meet you." She gives me a kind smile, she's a lot like my Bella. She tells my Bella that she'll see her on Monday and heads back to the others. "I've been looking for you." I speak, lowering my voice almost seductively. She giggles and I decide to tell her a bit more. "And I don't just mean tonight…" she looks at me confused. "I've been looking for you since a few days after the woods."

Her eyes brighten. "Really?" she asks tentatively as if she almost can't believe it. I nod.

"I've been looking for you too." This surprises me…I knew she would feel something but I didn't think it would be enough for that. "It took me a lot of research but I finally figured out you were from here. I was so excited for tonight…hoping to meet you. My savior." She giggles. I am ecstatic to know that she wanted to find me too.

"How did you find me out?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Well…" she starts and I nod for her to continue. "I guess I'll start from the beginning. I'm friends with Alice Cullen." She looks at me but I don't say anything and she goes on with her story. "Last weekend I came down with everyone from school. I asked Alice if she would come with me she just said that she wasn't allowed to and mumbled something about tribal legends. I didn't really think much of it." I nod I wouldn't have either.

"While I was down here Jake, Quil, and Embry came by to, as they put it, 'hang out with the pale faces.'" I nod and smile a bit. "So Jake and I took a walk and I asked him about why the Cullens weren't allowed down here. He told me it was just an old scary story." I chuckle at that… 'Poor Jake, he'll find out the truth soon enough.' "So he went on to tell me about how the Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves. The first thing that popped into my mind was you." I was very happy about that. "He told me that the Cullens were from like an 'enemy clan' but claimed to be different so a treaty was made." I nod, it was true but it left quite a bit unsaid.

"He didn't really say much more but between being friends with the Cullens and thinking about you I decided to do a bit of research. Found a book in Port Angeles that was about your legends." I nod again knowing of the book. "I was out with Alice shopping when I stopped in to pick it up. I couldn't wait to read it so on the way back I was flipping through the pages and I came across one about the Quileutes enemies…the cold ones." I smile, she's doing great so far. "I couldn't help myself so I decided to ask Alice if she knew what they were…she was so surprised she almost wrecked the car." I laugh loudly at that one…a vampire almost wrecking a car. "She told me that we would call them Vampires. This is where I thought I was about to go crazy."

"I asked her if they were named that because they had icy cold skin. She confirmed I was right. I already knew that the Cullens skin was freezing from hugs with Alice and Esme, her 'mom'." I sigh not really liking that my Bella was hugging vampires but I wouldn't control her. "So I just asked her straight out if it was the reason they weren't allowed on your land. I expected her to laugh and call me crazy…no she just nodded and said 'Yes Bella'." She laughs and I couldn't help but join her.

"She took me to talk to Carlisle and he answered all my questions. Then I sorta brought up what happened that day. They realized that I figured everything out and told me the story of the treaty. Carlisle was the one who made it with Ephraim Black." I smile knowing that our ancestors believed them to be good so I would too. That makes me feel better about my Bella being around them.

"I'm a bit surprised you went through so much trouble to find me." I told her and she blushes… 'God she's beautiful.' "And all I did was throw a party and hope you'd come."

She froze… "You mean…this whole thing," she pointed to the crowd "was so you could find me." I nodded and blushed a bit at admitting it.

"Umm…yeah." I answered sheepishly. She mumbled something like 'you felt it to' "Felt what?"

She blushed bright crimson. "Umm…"

I giggled. "It's alright Bella, you can tell me anything."

She took a few breaths, "I felt…like some sort of tug inside me…and I just knew that I…had to find you." I nod happily, I was glad that she felt it as well.

**Bella P.O.V.**

'I can't believe I just told her that, she's going to think I'm weird.' I just stare at the ground kicking around the dirt a bit. "Bella, it's ok…if you want…I can umm explain why." I snapped my head up. 'There was a reason for this? It wasn't just me losing it?'

I nodded my head quickly "Please" I breathed out sheepishly. She turned to look me in the eyes…I started to get lost in hers before I heard her speak.

"It's another of our legends, it relates to being a wolf like some of us are." I nod slowly listening carefully so I didn't miss anything. "It's called imprinting the legends describe it as such." She pauses a moment as if searching for a memory. "It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, a sister, a friend," Then she whispers the last bit…almost too low for me to hear. "or a lover." We both blush at that one.

I take a couple deep breaths… "And…you imprinted…on me?" she nods slowly trying to see if I was ok with that. I was more than ok I was ecstatic. 'Did that mean that she wanted me that way? As a lover? Could it really be true?' I knew she was waiting for some sort of reaction so I just smile, not a sheepish half smile, no a full blown face-splitting grin. She let out a breath of relief. We spent the next few minutes just looking into each other's eyes. I finally manage to look away and back to the party. I notice it was starting to break apart and people were going home. I just turned toward her and smirked. "Guess the mission of the party was a success eh?" she laughs and I joined happily, glad I could lighten the mood.

She stares at me a few minutes more then sighs. "I have patrol tonight…I'll umm call you?" I beamed at her and nodded. We traded phones and put our numbers in.

"So we'll talk?" I tried to hide my anticipation.

"Tomorrow" she answered. We both stood up and I turned to walk away… 'I wish I could just grab her and never let go.' I made it about three steps, turned around, and practically threw myself against her and sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around me, holding me tight, she was so warm.

My head was lying against her chest which was…vibrating. It was like a cross between a purr and a growl. I take in a deep breath full of her scent, it comforted me. I felt completely and utterly safe and content. I take a few more deep breaths and pull away reluctantly. As soon as I do the cool night air hits me and I shiver. She looks at me for a moment then pulls her jacket off I shake my head trying to tell her no. "It's alright Bella, I don't need it." I sigh and let her wrap it around me. I breathe in the comforting scent. Just as she is about to pull away she whispers in my ear sending a shiver down my spine, but this time I wasn't cold. "Just bring it back to me…you _will_ see me soon."

I smile and wrap it tighter. "Bye Leah!" I call out as I see her head for the woods.

**Leah P.O.V.**

I couldn't help but be happy after the night that I had. I took off into the woods on the edge of the area we had the party. I had left a bag of clothes there so I didn't ruin the ones I was wearing. I quickly stripped and folded my nice clothes before I put them into the bag. Then I rolled up my sports bra and jean shorts to attach to my ankle. I zip the bag and phase, I grab the bag with my teeth and take off towards home. I drop the bag next to my window and head out for patrol. I had just reached the border when I 'felt' someone join me.

I just let my thoughts roam while I waited for them to finish their phasing.

'_**Hey Leah'**_

'_**Hey Jared, have a good night.'**_

'_**Yup, gotta say thanks for the party Leah…you'll never guess what happened.'**_

I could tell he was trying hard to hide his thoughts. _**"What's that?'**_

I could tell he had a smug grin on his face. _**'I imprinted!'**_

'_**That's great Jared! I'm happy for you'**_ 'Huh…guess I wasn't the only one to imprint tonight.' _**'What was that Leah? Did you say you imprinted too?' **_

I nod _**'Yup! I found her!' **_

'_**That's great, wow guess imprinting is more common than they though huh? Three out of four so far.'**_

I nod again and I caught a glimpse of his thoughts. _**'Who was that?'**_ I let my mind run back over the glimpse I saw.

"_**That's Kim! My imprint…I've known her forever but she's been visiting family out of town. She just came back tonight…first time she's been around since I phased.'**_ I nod, I remembered Kim from school she's a nice girl.

'_**So Leah, who was she?' **_

'_**Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter.' **_I showed him an image of her through my mind. He whistled, at first I was about to growl until I caught onto his thoughts.

'_**That's the girl Jake likes' **_I make a noise of agreement but let my mind run over her face when Jake kept trying to talk to her.

He chuckles, _**'Well that's definitely one sided. I almost feel sorry for the guy. He'll phase soon so he'll understand then.'**_ I nod and continued on patrol each of us thinking about our imprints.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Bella P.O.V.**

I woke up and went to rub the sleep out of my eyes when I noticed something in my arms. When I realize what it is I blush…her jacket. I fell asleep holding her jacket, breathing in her calming scent. I get up and go through my morning ritual then head back to my room. I had just sat down at my desk when my phone rang… 'Alice' I hit the button but before I even had the chance to say 'hello' there was a very hyper Alice talking way too fast. "Alice…Alice…ALICE!"

She finally stopped after I practically screamed her name in the phone and I shook my head. That's just Alice for you. "Yes Bella?" she says in that sweet and innocent tone that I know just hides the devil inside.

"I'm a human remember…I can't understand hardly anything you are saying. Besides…just come over."

She giggles and responds quickly. "Ok Bella!"

I grab Leah's jacket and pull it on turning my face into it to breathe in the scent again. 'Ahh, I love that smell.' Just then I hear Alice at the door. I make my way down the stairs mumbling hello to Charlie and open the door for Alice. She's holding a small bag and a coffee in front of me. "Alice, you're a godsend you know that?" I laugh while I grab the fresh coffee and food and head upstairs with Alice trailing behind.

The minute she shuts the door she looks at me with her nose wrinkled. "What is that smell Bella?" I shrug. "You smell like wet dog." I grin sheepishly and tug on Leah's jacket. Alice looks it over… "Stylish…if it weren't for the smell." She sticks her tongue out my glare.

"I think it smells great." I can't help but reply with my own tongue sticking out childishly. I'm just too happy to even care what I'm doing.

She looks at me a bit surprised at the childish gesture. "Well well Bella…love seems to do you well." I turn away with a blush.

"Alice…"

"Yes Bella?" her bell-like tone is nice but nothing compared to the sound of my Leah's voice… 'Wait, _my_ Leah… I think I like the sound of that.'

"Do you know about the wolves imprinting?"

She looks slightly shocked for a moment the nods. "It's much like that with us vampires. We don't know it instantly like they do but we can feel pretty much the same things." I nod slowly. "Bella, did this girl…imprint on you."

I nod sheepishly. "Yes."

She sighs looking almost sad. "Alice? What's wrong?"

Her lip puffs out a bit… "When she finds out…that we're friends. She won't let you come near us…they don't think we're safe."

I giggle and she scowls. "She already knows Alice."

Her eyebrows shoot up. "And she didn't try to keep you away from us?"

I shake my head. "She did look a little worried when I told her that we were friend but she didn't say anything. Then a bit later when I mentioned that Carlisle was actually the one who _made_ the treaty she pretty much relaxed. I guess she figured if her ancestors trusted him then she should too." She beamed at me, her sour mood gone.

"She seems great Bella, I'm really happy for you."

I chuckle "Thanks Alice, yeah my Leah is pretty great."

Her eyebrows narrowed…it took me a moment before I realized why…I said '_my_ Leah'…oops. An evil grin spread across her face. "_Your_ Leah? Really now Bella."

"I uh…it just kinda slipped out?" I say hesitantly…I know I'm in for some serious teasing. "Oh god!" I announce as I just realized something.

"What Bella? What's wrong?"

My face goes completely smooth, no expression at all. "That _CANNOT_ happen around Emmett and Rose. If I start calling her _my_ Leah they are never going to stop referring to her as my little pet."

Alice lets out a tinkling laugh. I glare at her and she pokes out her tongue. "So not funny Alice…I mean just picture it. Just sitting there when Emmett asks 'Hey Bells where's your little puppy?' I mean come on!"

She laughs even louder and I just scowl. "It'll be ok Bells you know the family loves you. Even Rose is better since you know our secret." I nodded it was true…they really are like family to me. Her eyes glaze over, she's getting a vision. I just wait until she's done. "umm…Bella. Is there a reason your afternoon just completely disappeared?"

I shrug I was about to open my mouth when my phone rang. I glance at the caller id and burst into a huge grin. "Hey Leah!" I was so happy she called.

"Hey Bella! I was hoping that maybe we could…umm like hang out this afternoon." I look at Alice who has a look of realization on her face.

"Sure Leah I'd love to. Are you going to come up here or should I come down to La Push?"

She's quiet for a moment. "I'll come up there it'd be nice to know where to find you." I smile apparently she is going to want to do this often.

"Sure come on up whenever you're ready."

"Ok, see you soon Bella!"

After I set the phone down I turn to Alice who is watching me expectantly. "Yes Alice?"

"I know why your afternoon disappeared." I nod for her to continue. "Apparently I can't see around the wolves. She probably had just decided to call when you disappeared."

I nod "Natural defense maybe?"

She shrugs. "So Bella…can I meet _your_ Leah?"

I throw my pillow at her and she lets out a bell-like laugh. "I guess Alice but remember you're about to get this smell." I point at the jacket "Times about a thousand." She scowls and wrinkles her nose but stays put. 'Now just to wait for her to get here!'

**Leah P.O.V.**

I waited as long as I could to call her…I made it two hours after I woke up…sad I know. At least she was okay with it. She sounded happy anyway. I head into the woods and strip down, tie my clothes to my leg, and start shifting. As soon as my paws hit I take off. I make it to her house in less than ten minutes. I phase back in the woods behind the house and quickly redress. As I walk up to the porch I was hit by the smell…vampire.

She has a vampire…in her house. I sigh and knock keeping myself on guard. I hear a bit of noise then pounding on the stairs then the door flies open. Before I could even register that fact my Bella crashes into me but I catch her before she could hit the ground. I giggle "Miss me?"

She looks up at me and nods sheepishly. I smile and pull her close for a moment before stepping back. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." I shrug…I wasn't going to complain. I notice she is wearing my jacket and I grin widely.

That's when I notice _her_, the small one…I think my Bella said her name was Alice. I knew I had to be polite…she was my Bella's friend…even if she did smell sickly sweet. I force a smile and try not to wrinkle my nose. "Hi, I'm Leah." I say from the doorway where I was still holding onto my Bella. I was trying my best not to get territorial because I knew my Bella wouldn't be happy with me.

She smiles as best she can with her nose wrinkled. At least I know she cares about my Bella…she wouldn't put up with me this easily otherwise. "I'm Alice." I nod then look back to my Bella who is looking between us.

"So Bella, what did you want to do today?" She shrugs.

I saw Alice's smile slowly fade away before she turns to me. "It was um…nice to meet you. I'm sure I'll see you around."

I nod curtly and move my Bella and I aside so she could get out. "You as well." I watch her leave and finally relax as she pulls away. I could finally concentrate on my Bella. I couldn't even begin to explain how great it felt to have her arm around me like it was.

She looks up at me and blushes before she steps away. "I umm…sorry about that. I just wanted to hug you." I nod in understanding. If I had it my way she would never be out of arms reach.

"It's alright Bella, I really don't mind."

She smiles her blush fading. "So, take a walk with me?" I shrug and followed her out the door. I smirk a bit when I notice her pulling my jacket tighter around her. It was a chilly day out but it didn't bother me much, running a temperature as high as we do not much weather does. I follow her down a trail paying more attention to her than where we were going. She veered off to the left and when we broke through the trees I couldn't help but grin.

She brought us to the same clearing where we met. I follow her over to a large tree and watch as she sits leaning against the trunk. I smile and sit next to her, as I shift to get comfortable our hands brush and we both blush. 'I swear she's turning me into a blushing school girl…I don't think I've blushed as much in my life as I have in the past day.

We start talking about everything and nothing. Our hands kept brushing sometimes and my heart skipped a beat every time. She began telling me all about Renee, her mom, and her crazy antics. Our hands brush again and I couldn't take it anymore…I grab ahold of her hand, lightly to give her the chance to pull away. She didn't, in fact she grips mine tighter and turns to me with a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face. I am so happy to have the entire day off of patrol. Since Embry phased one of us actually gets an entire day off at a time.

We continue talking for a couple of hours and we keep shifting closer and closer to each other. We finally sit quietly for a few minutes and I feel her head lean on my shoulder. I turn my head in surprise only to realize she was sleeping. She looks so peaceful, like an angel. I watch her sleep for a few minutes before I join her in slumber.

I wake up with a stiff back trying to remember where I was. As I was trying to stretch my back out I felt the weight on my shoulder and heard a small groan. I turn to see my Bella looking up at me with a peaceful smile. I stand up and pull her with me…not letting go of her hand. We make our way back to her house and she gives my hand a gentle squeeze before letting go and walking up the porch. Chief Swan was home and I guess she doesn't want him to start thinking anything…at least yet.

'Was there anything to think? Are we something? I'm so confused.'


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Bella P.O.V.**

I let go of my Leah's hand before we go in because I don't want my dad to think anything. Though there isn't anything going on…yet. 'There will be though…right? Please tell me I'm right. I'm so confused.' We go in and Charlie is on the couch watching some game. "Hey dad." He looks over at me then back to the TV. His head whipped back when he realized I had someone with me. I couldn't help but giggle at this. "Dad, this is Leah Clearwater."

He was silent for a moment before he gave a smile. "Harry's daughter right?"

My Leah nods. "Yes sir." I bite my lip to hold back a smile…sucking up to my dad. 'Maybe she really does like me that way.'

We talk to Charlie for a few minutes before we head up to my room. I was worried she was going to have to leave soon and I didn't want her to. I think she noticed the worried expression on my face. "Bella, what's wrong?" I chewed on my lip for a minute. "Bells you can tell me."

I cracked…"I umm don't want you to go but I'm sure you have to patrol soon." I couldn't keep the frown off my face but hers lit up into a smile and she shakes her head.

"Nope, I got the night off!" I was ecstatic she didn't have to leave soon…wait she didn't have to leave at all. 'Might as well take advantage before Charlie figures out anything.'

"Leah, would you umm maybe want to stay the night?"

She beams at me. "I'd love to Bells." I sigh happily I love it when she says my name. We walk down to ask Charlie if it was ok…he said she needed to call her parents. I sat in the kitchen while she used the phone to call. I just listened to her voice and waited to see…hoping she could stay.

**Leah P.O.V.**

Bella asked me to stay the night! I can't believe it… 'I think she really does feel the same as I do. We are really going to have to talk about this soon. Maybe in the morning?' I muse to myself. I call the house and mom answers. "Hey mom!"

She laughs at my enthusiasm "Hi honey, having a good time with Bella?"

I smile to myself. "mmhmm it's great. Mom, do you think I could maybe stay the night here?"

I hear her sigh. "I guess it's alright just don't get _too close_ Leah, you know what I mean." 'ugh'

"Moooom" I whine. "We just met for real like yesterday."

She chuckles at my whining. "Alright Leah, I'll see you tomorrow right?"

I smirk "Yes mom, you'll see me tomorrow…eventually." And I hang up quickly though I can hear her laugh as I put the phone on the hook. I shake my head at her then look back to my Bella. She has the question in her eyes and I nod. Her smile brightens up the whole room. I will never get tired of it. She grabs my hand and ushers me up the stairs and into her room calling goodnight to her dad. My mind starts to drift to all the things we could do up here…I snap out of it when she shuts and locks the door.

"If you wanted me alone all you had to do was ask." I whisper suggestively. She giggles and blushes but doesn't deny it. She's looking at me with her eyebrows raised in question. "What is it Bells?" she looks to the floor for a few seconds.

"What did your mom say that made you remind her we just met?"

I blush wildly. "Umm…not sure you want to know." She looks at me with those deep chocolate brown eyes and I can't refuse. "She was uhh…telling me to not get umm… _too close_." I look out the window not sure what she'd say to that.

**Bella P.O.V.**

'Um wow…apparently her parents know…' I don't even know what to think. "So uh…you're parents know?" she nods. "Everything? The imprinting and all that."

She nods again. "Dad's on the council and when I phased he told mom everything."

"So they took it ok then? I mean…uh you know?" she nods again and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Good." Her head snaps up and I could tell from her face that she was surprised. 'Why was she surprised? Did she think I would care that they know that we're together…but wait we're not…yet.' I shake the thoughts from my head then call Leah over and grab her hand to pull her onto the bed.

We sit on the bed holding hands talking for a couple hours then I yawned. "Time for bed, I'll take the floor." I add sleepily. She shakes her head. "I'm not kicking you out of your bed Bella." That's my Leah, always thinking about me.

A wicked thought crosses my mind…"We could uh…share." I managed to squeak out. She blushes, it looks delicious on that copper-toned skin but she nods in agreement. We lay on our backs side by side for a few minutes…it was really awkward. I could tell she wasn't going to make a move so I turn on my side towards her and inch a bit closer.

She opens an eye to look at me for a moment but doesn't move or say anything. I keep inching closer, I just couldn't stop myself. She still didn't move. 'Ah screw it' I move my head onto her shoulder and her arm automatically circles around me and pulls me tight. I sigh contentedly. The same vibrating from last night starts in her chest and it lulls me to sleep.

**Leah P.O.V.**

'Oh my god!' I scream in my head…she just put her head on my shoulder…she just fits perfectly in my arms. My chest starts vibrating like it did when I held her last night. I felt completely and utterly content. I just watch her sleep for a while and listen to her even breathing until I join her in sleep.

I wake up before my Bella in the morning but I don't want to move, she was too beautiful a sight to disturb. She had her head on my shoulder, arm across my waist, and a leg between mine. It was perfect. She began to stir about twenty minutes after me. She slowly opened her eyes and they met mine. She blushes but doesn't move. She actually wraps her arm around me tighter. After nearly an hour of just laying here together we finally got up.

Downstairs we find a note from Chief Swan. He was out fishing with my dad and Billy Black. I watch as she makes us breakfast…the food is fantastic. 'I have a woman who can cook!' my entire body vibrates with glee. I start thinking on last night and this morning…I need to talk to her. 'What are we…are we together? Is that what she wants?' I sigh. 'What if it isn't? or what if she does but doesn't want to tell anyone…I don't think I can hide how I feel about her.' I guess it's up to her to decide I finally reason. I'd do anything for her.

"Bella"

"Leah"

We say at the same time. We both crack up I nod for her to go ahead. She looks around nervously for a minute before she asks the question…the one that had to come up. "What are we?"

'_Mine_' my inner-wolf growls "What do you want us to be Bella? I told you how it works…the wolf will be whatever their imprint wants them to be." She nods slowly and blushes probably remembering the part about being lovers. I hope and pray that's what she wants.

I sit quietly while she thinks. As much as I want her to be mine I would never force it on her. She finally blushes and my heart soars. 'That means what I think it does right?' "Bella?" I ask tentatively. She looks up at me she can see the question in my eyes and she nods. My face smiles so wide I feel like it's going to break in two. "So we both want there to be an _us_." I clarify and she nods. I walk over to her by the cabinet and pull her close. She wraps her arms around me and we both sigh with content.

I spend a couple more hours with her just cuddling and holding hands when I notice it's after noon. I sigh and she looks at me sadly. "I have to go…gotta check in with mom and dad. Then patrol later. What are you going to do today."

She thinks for a moment. "I think I'll go see Alice." She says quietly and looks to me…I know she's expecting a reaction and I chuckle.

"Bella I'm not going to try to forbid you from seeing her. I know she's your best friend and I trust them not to hurt you. I'm not like the rest of the pack." I hear her mumble 'got that right' and I can't help but giggle.

I lean in to kiss her cheek and she blushes bright red. "Say hi to Alice for me…can I um…meet you at school tomorrow. I'll run there and we can ride home together?" I ask in a small voice.

She nods excitedly. "Um, Leah…how do you feel about people knowing right away?"

I shrug "It's up to you Bells, I mean the pack obviously knows." She nods. "As well as Emily, my parents and the elders." Another nod. "As for everyone else I would be perfectly happy to shout it from the rooftops…" she giggles "but I know people can be pretty small minded." She nods sadly. "How about…you think about it and let me know when I meet you there tomorrow?" she grins with a quick nod. She pulls me into a tight hug then leans up and kisses my cheek before she pushes me out the door.

I take off towards the woods and as soon as I'm out of sight I phase and run for home. 'I feel like I'm flying…it's all going so perfect!'

**Bella P.O.V.**

Not long after Leah left my phone rang…I already knew who it was. "Hi Alice!" I chirp excitedly.

"Well you sound happy today Bella. I already saw, you can come over anytime Esme is excited to see you!"

"I'll see you soon Alice!"

I giggle happily as I hop into my truck and head to the Cullens. The entire drive there I keep thinking about my Leah. Yes she really is _mine_ now. I pull in and walk up to the door as always Alice is there to open it long before I can knock. I guess when you can hear me more than a mile away that isn't hard to do. She hugs me then pulls back and wrinkles her nose. "Crap, sorry Alice." She sighs and rolls her eyes.

I follow her into the living room where Rosalie is reading a magazine and Emmett is playing some video game. Rosalie's head pops up the minute I walk into the room and her face turns into a scowl. "What smells like wet dog."

I smile sheepishly. "Guilty." Her gaze turns to me confused but before I can say anything Esme appears and gives me a motherly hug. "Hi Esme."

"Good morning Bella." She says as politely as possible while trying to get some distance.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "I get the point…I'll be back."

I head up to the bathroom where we keep some of my clothes and take a quick shower. I put everything I was wearing into a bag to take home including Leah's jacket that I didn't give back. Totally on accident…yeah, right. I make my way back down dressed in clean clothes. 'I swear I'm going to rub my skin to the bone washing between them and Leah.' This time Rosalie gives me an almost smile…much better than a scowl. Emmett, the big bear comes up and gives me his usual hug and spins me around. "Emmett!" I laugh.

When I finally get Emmett to put me down I look around for the others. Alice notices and answers before I can ask. "Carlisle is at work, Edward and Jasper are out hunting. They'll be back in…" her eyes glaze over for a few seconds. "in three hours seventeen minutes." I nod absently.

Rosalie finally puts away her magazine and looks up to me. "So Bella…could you please explain why you came in smelling like one of those _mutts_." She says the word with such disgust it annoys me.

"Don't call them that!" I practically growl out at her. Seeing the look of surprise on everyone's face I realize what I just did… 'oops.' "Umm, sorry Rose."

"Leah stayed over last night…" she raises an eyebrow but lets it go. I know she'll get me later and I sigh.

Next thing I know Alice is dragging me up into her room and shuts the door before flipping the lock. "Bella, is there something you need to tell me?" she raises a brow at me questioningly.

I turn sheepish. "Umm, LeahandIaretogethernow." I just blurt it out and she giggles. "Oh, and she told me to say hi for her." Now that surprises her…long enough for me to slip out the door.

I think I'm home free until I make it just two steps down the hall and hear the voice of the one other person I'm trying to hide from. "Bella, I need to talk to you." I sigh and nod following her to her and Emmett's room.

"What do you need Rosalie?" I ask as kindly as I can hoping it's about _anything_ else. I'm so not ready to tell her about the imprint.

"Bella, why are you spending time with those…" my sharp glare startles her. "with one of them." She amends.

I let out a long breath. "Well Rose, do you know about their imprinting." She freezes…turns into a statue. After a few minutes I start to think she's truly frozen when she breathes through gritted teeth.

"Which one." At least this part isn't as bad…I'm sure Rose will understand…right?

"Uhm…Leah." She looks at me confused with the question in her eye and I nod slowly waiting for the explosion.

"The girl…she's not as bad but Bella really a _dog_." I glare but I let it go, that one isn't so bad.

"It's not something anyone can control Rose, it only happens with soul mates. It's not like I just decided to go find one of them. It was her Rose…you know my story. It was the same girl who saved me my first day here." That caught her attention and she relaxes a bit.

"Hmph at least she can protect you…probably good since you always seem to be a magnet for trouble." I smile, I know the worst is over.

I turn to head back downstairs. "If you're around her Rose, try to be nice…for me?" She gives a single sharp nod. "Thanks" I breathe and make my way to the living room. Rose goes over to speak to Emmett.

I know what she told him because he looks at me before he screams. "That's hot!" I roll my eyes. "Sorry little sis but come on!"

'Ugh' "You are such a child Emmett." He shrugs and goes back to his game.

I hang around for a couple more hours then head home to get ready for school in the morning. I get home and right before I fall asleep my phone beeps. I have a text from my Leah.

_Sleep well my Bella  
>-Yours,<br>Leah_

I smile and put it on the edge of the desk and drift to sleep. Dreams of my wolf girl in my mind all night.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Leah P.O.V.**

I got home from patrol and went to bed right away to get as much sleep as I could before this morning. I wake up and hop in the shower to clean and shave. I try to keep _everything_ completely smooth. 'I wonder what my Bella does.' I shake the thought from my head. Too soon for that. I sigh happily at the memory of her lying in my arms all night. 'I'm glad Embry doesn't know how soft I've gotten or I would have caught hell last night.' I giggle at the thoughts he had of what I would do to him if he said anything.

I get to the school just before the bell rings and wait by my Bella's truck. I can't help but wonder what she's going to do…will she let people know or will she try to keep it a secret. I shrug, guess I'll see in a minute. I see her walk out of the building where she has her last class and her eyes meet mine and they light up. She practically runs down the steps and into my arms. Almost everyone is gawking at us. She completely ignores them and kisses my cheek before she slides into her truck. I don't think a single person moved until we were out of sight. I couldn't help but laugh.

She looks at me confused. "What's so funny?"

"Bella, didn't you notice your entire school frozen in place watching us." She shrugs and grins sheepishly.

"umm…no?" I giggle and grab hold of her hand.

"So ready to meet my parents?" she freezes…I'm glad I'm driving or we probably would have wrecked by now. Her face was priceless…the shock was too much. I bust up laughing until she shoots a pretty wicked glare at me.

"So not funny." She murmurs but moves closer to me anyway. I let go of her hand and wrap my arm around her. She sighs happily and snuggles in close.

She tentatively plays with my fingers then turns to look at me. "Are you sure they'll like me?"

I nod smiling. "They'll love you Bella. All they want is for me to be happy and you make me that way." She beams at me and continues playing with my fingers.

"I guess we better tell Charlie today too. After our scene at school I'm sure it will be around town by lunch tomorrow." She sighs as I nod and shrug.

"He loves you Bella, it'll be ok…besides if it isn't you can always come live with me." I smirk. "Though you'll have to learn to deal with Seth…" 'oh crap…he doesn't know about any of this, wolves, imprinting, me being with a girl.' She notices my slightly panicked look.

"Leah what's wrong?"

"Seth, he doesn't know about any of this. Wolves, imprinting, me and you…"

"Oh." That's all she says.

"Don't worry Bells Seth is a good kid. I'm sure he won't make too big a deal out of it…besides he's been growing quick. He might phase soon too."

She sighs and nods before snuggling back into my side as we sit quietly for the rest of the trip. We pull up to the house and pull my Bella out the driver's side with me. I keep an arm around her and lead her into the house. I open the door and can hear both mom and dad in the kitchen. I call out to them.

"Mom, Dad, come meet Bella."

**Bella P.O.V.**

'Ok, I am freaking out…I'm seconds away from meeting my Leah's parents…' I am so nervous I practically start shaking. My Leah pulls me close and I inhale her scent which helps calm me. She keeps her arm around my waist holding me close as her mom and dad walk in. Sue is smiling and Harry looks…well like he always does. Her mom comes forward "It's nice to finally meet you Bella!"

I smile "You too Mrs. Clearwater."

"Dear, call me Sue, please." I nod and turn to Harry.

"You take care of my daughter ya hear?" his voice is kind but stern.

I nod "Of course." He turns to walk towards the couch. I let my Leah pull my body a bit closer and sigh happily.

Sue looks at me kindly. "Welcome to the family." I smile as she turns and walks back to the kitchen…only then do I register her words. 'Welcome…to the family. Like I'm going to be family.' I look up at my Leah and grin it finally hit me for real… 'she's mine…for the rest of our lives. This magnificent woman is all _mine_.'

My Leah just rolls her eyes at her parents and leads me up the stairs. Seth isn't home yet so we just go straight into her room. I look around…it is totally her. I take in a deep breath and the entire room is saturated with the scent that is my Leah. She giggles at my antics and pulls me over to the bed. I place my body in my new favorite spot and listen to the vibrations of her chest.

"Lee…" she snaps her head down to look at me.

"What did you call me?"

I smile sheepishly. "Lee…is that okay I don't have to I mean I…"

She stops me from rambling. "No baby it's fine" she smiles and I just smirk. 'Ha she called me baby…that means I'm really hers too.'

We lay like that for a while until we hear Seth banging his way up the stairs. That's when we realize we forgot to close the door. I consider moving but just can't make myself do it so when Seth goes to open the door to his room he looks to the side and sees us. His sister and I cuddled up on her bed. The shock on his face was hilarious. The poor kid started stuttering and trying to force out some words. I could feel my Leah shaking with laughter under me and I couldn't hold it back anymore. We both burst out laughing.

**Leah P.O.V.**

That was so not the way I meant for Seth to find out but… 'Oh my god! The look on his face was completely priceless.' I can't help but laugh silently…and then my Bella cracks up and I lose it. He stumbles into his room and shuts the door as I hear mom climbing the stairs. She peaks in and smiles seeing us cuddled up laughing our heads off. "Leah, what just happened?"

After a few moments I'm finally able to calm down my laughing enough. "Well we kinda forgot to close the door…and we were just relaxing like this when Seth came up. He glanced over here before he went in and saw us." I chuckled a few times. "He just kinda started stuttering. Ah it was great."

Mom sighs and shakes her head then knocked on Seth's door. They spoke through the door for a few seconds then he opened it and let her in. I turn to my Bella who had finally stopped giggling. "Maybe we should get outta here?" she nods and got up off the bed. We made our way to the door and I offered a hand which she gladly took. The entire way downstairs, out to her truck, and the drive back to Forks we just enjoyed one another's company.

When we pull into her driveway the cruiser was there. Chief Swan was home. I look at my Bella and raised an eyebrow in question. She sighs and nods. We make our way inside and Chief Swan is on the couch, beer in his hand, watching a game. 'I swear there is always a game on.' I shake my head and turn to my Bella.

She takes a deep breath. "Dad, can we talk?"

**Bella P.O.V.**

Charlie turned to me and nodded. His eyes narrowed a bit and I didn't know what to think. I took a deep breath and sat down on the couch my Leah next to me. "Dad, Leah and I are together."

His face turned red and I thought he was about to blow… "No."

I sigh…I was afraid of this. "It's true Dad, Leah and I are dating."

The vein in his forehead popped out even more. "I will not have this _perversion_ going on in my house." He screams at me.

"Dad, just calm down."

He shakes his head. "Either you send her away and never see her again or you get the hell out of my house…I will not have you running around with some butch dyke!"

'Oh hell no!' "You can say whatever you want about me but you _WILL NOT_ talk about her like that." I run up the stairs my Leah right behind me and throw some clothes and all my school stuff into my bag. She helps me grab everything and we walk out of the house. I stop at the door and with as much disgust and hate I can muster I look at my 'former father' "I hate you." And I slam the door on my way out. We get in the truck and take off…when we get a few miles down the road my Leah pulls over and pulls me into her and hugs me tight as the tears start to fall.

She whispers in my ear telling me that it'll be alright and not to worry. About an hour later I finally stop sobbing into her shirt. She looks at me sadly. "I have patrol…I can take you to my house and maybe someone will cover for me?" I shake my head. "No baby its ok…if I stay down there I'd never be able to make it to school on time. You go ahead and go…I'm going to go to the Cullens. I'll be ok." She nods sadly with unshed tears in her eyes. "See you soon baby." She kisses my cheek and hops out of the truck heading for the forest to phase.

I wipe my eyes and start towards the Cullen house. When I get there Alice was waiting for me on the front porch. I know she didn't see what happened because Leah was there but she must have seen me crying my eyes out on my way here.

I get out of the truck and walk up to her she gives me a hug despite the smell I had on me and calls for Esme. The motherly vampire appears in the space next to me. "Bella dear what's wrong?" I stifle a sob and manage to squeak out.

"Charlie kicked me out…" the entire house went silent and Esme ushers me inside as Alice closes the door to what would probably be my new home.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Leah P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what that bastard did to my Bella. She was balling her eyes out because of him. I swear I'll rip him to shreds. I strip my clothes off and tie them to my ankle. Then start running and jump off a downed tree phasing in mid-air then took off running when I hit the ground.

Embry had the day off but everyone else was phased when I joined them. My mind quickly ran through what happened.

'_**That's harsh'**_ Jared

'_**Let's get him!'**_ Paul

'_**Leah, Jared patrol, Paul go home, I'll talk to Emily and your parents'**_ Sam

I sigh and start my rounds I couldn't do anything to the bastard because it would upset my Bella so I just concentrate on doing my rounds. Jared knew better than to try to speak to me at the moment. After patrol I hop in my window and go straight to bed. There was going to be chaos when I woke up.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I managed to get the story out between sobs. I told them how Charlie acted and what he said about my Leah. Almost everyone was supportive and Esme immediately offered to let me stay there. The only problem was Edward. "Of course he kicked you out…it's disgusting and perverted. I can't believe you would…" he didn't get to finish. Emmett had him against the wall with a hand on his throat, Rosalie and Jasper guarding the exits. Edward was going to have hell to pay. Emmett, who I have always seen as a big teddy bear had a look on his face of murderous rage.

I could tell Edwards was horrified at the thoughts of what Emmett wanted to do to him. Carlisle started quickly trying to calm Emmett. The only person who looked even more pissed than Emmett was Rosalie. Right after Emmett finally dropped Edward, Rose blurred over and drove her knee between his legs. It sounded like thunder and the other guys winced. After he managed to stand he took off out the door.

I really appreciated what they did for me. For the first few hours Esme, Alice, and Rose, who was acting more kind than ever, were right there for me getting me anything I needed. Emmett took my bags up to one of the guest rooms and I don't know where Carlisle went. After I finally managed to calm myself down I was wiped out from crying all day. I dragged myself up to my room and went to sleep quickly.

The morning came quick enough and even though I still wasn't feeling that great I went to school with the others. Between Rose, Alice, and Emmett no one bothered me about yesterday's after-school activities. The only non-Cullen that I talked to was Angela. I told her everything from how Leah and I got together all the way up to Charlie kicking me out, minus supernatural related events.

I just tried to concentrate on classes until my phone beeped right before last bell.

_Hey baby I'm outside waiting for you at your truck. See you soon.  
>- Your Leah<em>

I sigh happily at least I have my Leah and the Cullens. They have always been great to me but this is beyond the norm. Edward didn't show up last night nor at school today. Alice says that he's not really sure where he's going. Not making decisions just roaming. I sigh I didn't mean to cause problems in the family but seriously it's not 1918 anymore. Things have changed and he needs to grow up.

When the bell finally rings I rush outside and into the warm, comforting arms of my Leah. Anyone who started staring got an evil glare from one or all of the Cullens. I smiled to myself…I have my girl and my family…that's all I need.

**Leah P.O.V.**

The sigh of relief I heard when my Bella got to me almost sent me into a rage. 'How could someone bring any sort of hurt to a creature so perfect? That pathetic excuse of a father.' My thoughts are filled with disgust of Charlie Swan. The Cullens were there for her when her own father wasn't. This proves to me that they are good people.

I sigh and help Bella into the truck then turn to the Cullens with a thankful expression. "Thank you, all of you. You can't imagine how much it means to me that you would treat Bella the way you do. I can't imagine how hard it could be to around her so much for you all. So again thank you."

They all give me a smile and the blonde I think her name is Rosalie steps forward. She's the one with the reputation of being a cold hearted bitch. She gave me a real smile…she was stunning, though nothing compared to my Bella. "She's family and we take care of our own." I nod my thanks. I could see the others were surprised by her words.

I wave to them all and get in the truck to drive my Bella down to the res. She cuddles up to me instantly and drifts to sleep before we even make it out of the parking lot. I look down at her with a sad smile. I let my thoughts drift to what's happening down at the res. Everyone down there is pissed at Charlie. They don't understand how he can disown his daughter. No matter what the reason. Sam and the council have been in the meeting hall since early this morning because of who my Bella is staying with. I hope they don't cause any problems with the Cullens.

I continue mulling over the situation until I pull up to my house. I nudge my Bella. "Bella baby, it's time to wake up. We're here." She yawns and stretches…she looks dare I say 'cute' and I can't help but giggle. She grinned at me and followed me into the house. Mom immediately rushed up and gave my Bella a big motherly hug. 'She's really stocking up on mothers isn't she?' I kid to myself. Mom and Seth make her feel welcome while we wait to hear from Sam, my dad and the other elders.

After an hour or so we decide to take a walk around La Push. We run into Jake, he found out about us from his dad and was just as angry with Charlie as the rest of us. He wasn't ecstatic about our relationship but it had nothing to do with the fact that we were both women, just that she liked me and not him. He was still supportive though I could tell he would be a good friend to my Bella.

He's grown even more and I bet he'll phase any day now. We continue walking around just enjoying the fresh air before we make our way to Emily's to hang with her and the pack.

**Bella P.O.V.**

My Leah was great…so was Sue and Seth. They already treat me like family, which I guess I will be someday…I hope. 'I wonder if we could ever get married…what am I saying we've been together for just a few days…but they have been the best days of my life not counting the fight with Charlie. I decided to write him a letter. My Leah said that someone would drop it off for me. It was simple, just saying that I don't really hate him…that he's my father and I love him. I was completely pissed but if something were to happen I don't want those to be the last words he remembers from me.

We make our way around La Push and finally end up at Emily's house with Emily and Jared. Paul and Embry were on patrol and Sam was with the elders. Emily immediately rushes up and gives me a hug. She tells me how glad she was to see Leah so happy again. I was slightly confused and that's when I heard the whole, painful, story. I felt slightly angry that they caused my Leah so much pain but going through what we did I can understand that painful longing that you can only fight for so long. I was also very happy to find out that I was the reason for their making up.

It was nearing evening and I was preparing to go back to the Cullens when Sam showed up. He said that there wasn't really much to tell yet. The council wasn't exactly happy that I was staying with the Cullens but they didn't try to forbid it yet either. My Leah and I just sigh then she said something that would make me love her _forever_, though I would have anyway. "Sam, tell them that they should actually meet the Cullens…not at some formal meeting. The Cullens are _people_ not the monsters they've been made out to be. They have done way more to help Bella than that human father of hers. If they would make the sacrifices they have to help Bella even though she's one of us now they can't be all bad." He sits quietly for a moment as if considering the idea then nods. "I'll try."

I grin at this if it all goes according to plan maybe things will get even better. I yawn which caused my Leah to say I should probably head home and I nod reluctantly. We make our way back to her house and I drive myself back to the Cullens. Esme had dinner waiting for me when I got home and the food was fantastic. I told them about my Leah's great idea and they all agreed. They held nothing against the pack. They said that when you consider what they've been told about their history it's hard to try to separate the Cullens and other vampires and I nod in agreement. I guess I could see that.

The rest of the week passed fairly routinely. I went to school, headed down to La Push, came home to spend time with my 'family' then went to bed. It was fairly peaceful even though there was a bit of sadness because of the missing member. Alice said that it appeared he was visiting the Denali's in Alaska and had met someone. She didn't really see much more just that he had been spending a lot of time with a vampire the family didn't know. I was happy for him…he deserves to find someone just as much as the rest of us.

**Leah P.O.V.**

I was spending as much time with my Bella as I could. I would meet her after school every day and we would drive down to La Push together. We haven't done anything besides cuddle and while it's on my mind I have no drive to push it. The feeling I get just being around her is plenty. Sam called me this morning and said that the council agreed to have an informal meeting with the Cullens. It took the entire week to decide but I didn't care, I knew my Bella would be ecstatic.

I went to pick her up after school. On the drive down I tell her all about the plans and I could tell she was excited. The council decided that at our next telling of the legends, the Cullens could be present and even tell their side of the tale. Jake finally phased earlier this week. It's great to have another pack brother and he was finally able to understand what was happening with Bella and I. He could see and feel how much I cared for her so he was just happy she had that. They quickly fell into their more natural role as good friends, which was much easier without Jake flirting with her all the time.

The bonfire with the Cullens was to be tomorrow. I am really surprised that they agreed to allow this opportunity but Sam told me it was actually a thought that I had in regard to my Bella that pushed them to agree. I just believed that if our ancestors trusted the Cullens why couldn't we? I mean it has been over eighty years since the treaty and they haven't slipped once in the time they have been here.

My Bella went back home and I just sigh happily thinking how great things have been this past week. No hiding anything, I could be with my girl for hours every day and pretty much everyone on the res plus the Cullens were supportive. Now let's just hope things go well tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Bella P.O.V.**

When I get home I immediately go to Carlisle to ask that he call a family meeting. He happily obliged and called everyone into the living room. I quickly explain the situation and the only complaint I got was from Rosalie about having to be around the 'stench' for that long. I'd gotten long used to hearing all about it when I got home from La Push so I just roll my eyes and ignore her.

Carlisle was quite happy he would be able to tell his side of the story for the first time. He believes that there are some parts that were left out of the legends so that the later generations didn't get too 'soft' on them. I just laugh and told them that there weren't even any humans who were more generous and compassionate than this family.

The next day arrived quickly and I head down to La Push first thing in the morning. We would meet the Cullens at the treaty border at dusk and they would be escorted to the bonfire. My Leah and I decided to spend a bit of time with Emily before we all head to help get things set up. I was so happy that the council was giving the Cullens a chance to possibly bridge the gap between them and possibly allow more communication and understanding between each other.

There are still a couple of council members still grumbling about allowing 'blood sucking leeches' on their land but the majority weren't putting up a fight. In fact many look excited, especially to hear about the legend of the treaty from someone who was actually there. I smile and listen as some of the Quileutes start singing some of the tribal songs. They are very beautiful and just when I thought things couldn't get better my Leah began to sing! Oh I can't even describe how perfect her voice was. We had just finished setting up when it was time for us to go meet the others. I watch as my Leah walks off into the woods…not even a minute later a large light grey wolf comes trotting out of the spot where my Leah disappeared.

She walk up to me slowly and I was in awe, this was the first time I'd seen one of the wolves since she rescued me. She tips her head down and I gently pet her for a few minutes. I could hear a rumbling noise coming from her. After a bit the rest of the wolves come out of the forest from the opposite direction as my Leah. The big black wolf which I knew to be Sam barked something to the others. My wolf knelt down and let me climb on her back and then we were off. She told me she was the quickest of them all and now I could believe it…even with me on her back she was easily keeping up with the others. I just let my body slump forward and hug her tight. I felt so at peace…at home that I nearly fell asleep on the five minute run.

We didn't have to wait long for the Cullens to show…I just started petting my wolf breathing in that deep woodsy scent of her fur until I saw them. We escorted the Cullens down to the fire and after introductions and pleasantries the stories began. They told of the spirit warriors and how the ability to change into wolves came to pass. Then came how the _Cold Ones_ became known to the tribe. It was a horrific story to be sure but that doesn't mean they are all like that. Finally it was Carlisle's turn to tell the story of the treaty.

**Leah P.O.V.**

When it was Carlisle's turn to tell his story I'm sure everyone was expecting a lot of wolf bashing, they were wrong. His story began and we were all enraptured in his tale. He began with the part we all knew well the current tribal chief Ephraim Black finding him and his 'family' in the forest.

"Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward who is currently absent, and I were hunting in the woods nearby." He points off to east. "We had just finished and had met up where our newest at the time Emmett had made his kill. Three men came upon us in the traditional wear of your hunters, they didn't smell like normal humans so we were very weary. Two of the three, those I now know to be Levi Uley and Quil Ateara II wanted to fight. The third which I later learned to be the Chief of the tribe and Alpha of the Pack, Ephraim Black pacified the others and chose to hear us out.

We told them how we were different from others of our kind and how we choose to drink the blood of animals instead of killing humans. We noticed that they were out hunting and offered them the bodies of our prey to take back to the tribe for food as we had no need. We eventually worked out a treaty that is similar to the one you know…but it is missing a few key points." I look around at the council and they seemed as confused as the rest of us. "What you apparently were not told is that for the five years we were living here we continued a tradition of meeting on your land every month on the full moon. We would bring a few drained deer as an offer of peace and we would trade stories much as we are doing now." Nearly everyone gasped at the revelation.

"As to why this was left out of your stories I have no answer. I've been led to believe that some of your council did not like socializing with our kind even though we had come in nothing but peace. I often acted as a doctor on the reservation during this time and even delivered many children. One of those whom I delivered is present here today." Eyes all around snapped to the only one old enough for this to be possible. That was Quil Ateara III, son of one of the three wolves who witnessed the creation of the treaty, who looked just as surprised as the rest of us. "For many years you've only known part of your tribe's history. I know it might be difficult to believe your elders didn't tell you the whole truth but I believe it is important that you know that for many years we were trusted and respected members of the community. There was no law forbidding us from crossing the border nor was there one to stop the many visits your grandfathers made to visit us at our home." He left us all in a stunned silence.

I look at Carlisle and he has a proud and compassionate look on his face. 'So this is why he seemed so excited to get the chance to tell his story. It really would explain a lot…maybe just maybe this could change things.' He smiled compassionately to everyone and nodded. "I think it would be best if my family and I left now to give you all time to think about things and I'm sure you will all want to do your own research…might I suggest the journals of the old council, especially those of the alpha. If you wish to speak us for any reason please feel free to do so, Bella can get you in contact with me or another of my family. "

Carlisle turned to my Bella and I and he motioned to her with his head. "She's practically asleep…if you would like Emmett could carry her home. I'm sure she'll call you about her truck tomorrow." I nod my approval and my thanks. They Cullens and my Bella speed off leaving the rest of us still stunned at the information we have gained this evening.

After a few minutes everyone seems to come back to themselves long enough to clean up and head home but I know this will be on the minds of everyone in the time to come. I just shake my head and hope they find some sort of proof of this. If they do then this could cause some major, and hopefully good, changes in the tribe.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I wake up slowly wondering how I got back home until I remembered last night. Carlisle's story was amazing and it could open up a whole new connection between the Cullens and the tribe. I yawn making my way downstairs after detouring to the bathroom for my morning rituals. I find a steaming breakfast on the table and sigh happily. 'It can be very nice living in a house with a cook that knows you're waking up before you do.' I giggle at my thought. 'I wonder what's going on over on the res.' I quickly eat my breakfast and give my appreciation to Esme.

'I swear she is probably the best mother I could ask for.' I freeze at that thought…I haven't talked to Renee since before the party. I quickly dig out my phone and call her. "Bella!" she answers happily.

"Hi mom!" I answer with almost as much enthusiasm.

"Well Bella you certainly sound happy." I nod to myself.

"I am mom…but I need to talk to you. You haven't heard from Dad this week have you?"

"No honey, I haven't heard from your father for some time." I sigh in relief. At least I can break this to her my way.

"Well…um Dad kinda kicked me out."

"HE WHAT! Why?"

I take a deep breath. "Um because he doesn't like the person I'm dating."

Her voice lowers with suspicion. "Bella, why doesn't your father like this person."

"umm… because it's a girl." I answer sheepishly hoping she doesn't disown me too.

"Oh that's all? You're father kicked you out because you're dating a girl…" she sighs through the phone.

"So you're ok with it mom? I mean…I wasn't sure what to expect after…"

She chuckles. "Are you happy Bella?"

"Extremely." I answer without hesitation.

"Then that's all I can ask for. I'm going to have to meet her you know…how serious is this Bella."

I smile widely "Very" she giggles at my excited tone.

"I haven't heard you talk like this since you were a little girl Bella. I'm so glad she is helping you to loosen up a bit." I nod to myself. "So who are you staying with?"

"Do you remember Alice?" she answers in the affirmative. "Well I came here right after I left Dad's because I just wanted to see Alice and Esme offered to let me stay here as long as I need to. She's great mom, they all are, going out of their way to cook for me and the boys protect me at school like another little sister. I really love it."

I can hear the smile in her voice. "That's great Bells…I think I should come out for a visit...maybe knock some sense into your father."

I giggle at this. "That would be great mom when do you think you could come?"

She's quiet for a moment. "Well this is just perfect! Phil has an away game this coming weekend! I could fly out and visit you for a couple days then come back just in time for him to get home." I smile at the thought of seeing Renee. Alice comes in the sliding door just getting back from hunting I'd guess. I mouth 'Renee' and she nods just as Renee starts to talk again.

"Alright Bella its set. I'll see you next weekend!"

"Alright, by mom!" I look up at Alice excitedly…"Well Alice…you finally get to meet Renee." I giggle again.

She bursts into a grin. "I bet she and Esme will get along splendidly. Did you tell her about everything?"

I nod. "She said she was going to knock some sense into Charlie…god knows he needs it." Alice nods in agreement.

"So what's the plan for today Bella?"

I think for a moment. "I guess I'll head down to La Push and see how everything is going…and of course to see my Leah." I slap my hand across my mouth… 'I can't believe I just said that please say Emmett and Rose aren't home…please.' I beg the universe and everyone who is listening.

Just when I think it's safe and they are gone I hear Emmett's loud laugh and Rose yelling from upstairs. "So she really is your pet! I knew it!" I sigh. 'Crap, I'm going to pay for this later.' Alice's tinkling laugh interrupts my inner monologue about how I could be so stupid. I shoot her a glare and she bites her lip but still can't stop shaking with laughter. I decide it's a good time to call my Leah.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Leah P.O.V.**

I wake up rubbing the sleep from my eyes and glance at my alarm clock by my bed. It reads 2:00 p.m. I jump up and rush downstairs. "Mom, did Bella call?" she nods. "She told me not to wake you up, she knows how hard you work patrolling and just said to have you call when you were up.

I run to the phone to call my Bella. She said she's on her way so I head up to meet her at the border. She says she has some important news to tell me. I get to the spot where I'm supposed to meet her and I shift back and dress quickly. I expect to see Alice's Porsche but instead it's Rosalie's red BMW. I eye it questioningly. My Bella hops out and has an apologetic look on her face. Before I can question her about it Rosalie tosses something my way.

I reach out automatically and grab it from the air. I pull it in front of me too look at it. It's a piece of leather that reads. _'Property of Bella Swan'_ before I get a chance to say anything the blonde vampire speaks. "I just thought Bella's pet needed a collar."

I scowl and my Bella looks embarrassed. "Sorry Lee…I kinda slipped and called you my Leah and Emmett and Rose…well you see." She points to the collar. I can't help but laugh with glee…she called me _hers_. I shrug guess I can deal with the jokes and I grin. Rosalie apparently didn't get the reaction she wanted and sped off. I giggle while I wait for my Bella to get to me.

As soon as she crosses the stupid line which shouldn't even exist I make my way towards her and she jumps into my arms and wraps her legs around my waist. 'Well this is new.' I say to myself. "Miss me baby?" she nods and gives me a big kiss right on the lips. I have been waiting for this forever and when it finally comes I freeze. I couldn't believe it…she finally kissed me!

She pulled away when I didn't respond. "Leah? Baby…sorry if I…umm." That's when I notice she looks hurt and I pull her too me before she can move away.

"No no I was just surprised…let's try that again." I tip her chin and bend a bit to press my lips to hers. 'So soft and they taste so good!' I can't help myself and I keep kissing her. She doesn't appear to be complaining.

After a few minutes she pulls away. "Lee baby, are we going to stand here in the middle of the road all day?" she giggles and I shrug.

"Be right back" and I press my lips to hers once more. I make it into woods and start stripping my clothes…that's when I notice the crotch of my shorts is soaked. 'That's just from a kiss!' I start letting my mind wander to what will happen when we go further. I shake my head and phase then head out to get my Bella. She hops on and we take off. Thankfully no one else is phased at the moment because I can't keep my thoughts off imagining our future encounters.

When we get to my house I head towards the woods and I can feel her eyes on me. I phase back just a moment before I step behind a tree to give her a small glimpse of what's to come.

**Bella P.O.V.**

'Gah!' after the kissing I was already starting get wet but then she had to do that! Just give me a glimpse of her delectable ass. I notice I'm practically drooling so I shake the thoughts from my head and I'm sure my panties are completely ruined now. Then she comes back with a smirk on her face and I remember she can smell me. I blush wildly and can't help but attempt to scowl. "So not funny." She grabs my hand and pulls me into house.

Sue leans around the wall to see who came in. "Hi Sue!" I say as I walk in for a hug…I'm a lot more huggy now. My Leah stays back to shut the door, I wrap my arm around her back as she gets to me. "So I wanted to tell you both something." They look at me expectedly. "Renee, my mom, is coming to visit next weekend." Sue's eyes light up at the thought of finally meeting Renee. I turn to look at my Leah and she has a slightly fearful expression on her face. It takes a moment before I figure it out. "Lee baby, she already knows about us…and she's perfectly ok with it. In fact she said she was going to come knock some sense into Charlie."

Sue laughs "Someone needs to and Harry won't let me go do it." She pouts and I can't help but giggle.

My Leah and I make our way to her room. When she shuts and locks the door I turn back to her and scowl. "That was _not_ very nice what you did out there." I put my hands my hips and her expression turns sheepish.

"Umm sorry?" I giggle and press my lips lightly to hers but pull away when she tries to respond. She pouts. I shake my head and her lip pokes out farther.

I move in like I'm going to kiss her then latch my teeth onto her pouty lip tugging gently. "Nice try baby." She scowls then grins and leads me over to the bed.

I lie down almost on top of her and lean in for a kiss. After she presses her lips against mine a few times her tongue snakes out to brush my upper lip asking permission. I decide to tease…I tilt my head to one side as if I'm thinking about it. Her lower lip pokes out and I open my mouth slightly. Her tongue darts between my lips to intertwine with mine and so begins the battle of dominance. We go back and forth between my mouth and hers for a few minutes…her hands running across my back and mine go up and down her side. Once I go a bit higher than intended and my hand brushes the swell of her breast. She gasps and I pull back for air. I lay my head on her chest and sigh happily. 'She tastes amazing. I could do this for the rest of my life.'

I think back over our kissing. 'Wow…if my panties weren't flooded before they are now.'

**Leah P.O.V.**

'Wow! I don't know what got into my Bella today but I like it.' After a _very_ hot make-out session she is laying my chest and I start to run my hand through her hair. She sighs and the rumbling starts in my chest. I know if we lay here for long she's going to fall asleep but I don't want her to this time. I tilt her chin up and kiss her softly before guiding her up and off the bed. "Sorry baby but we have things to do today." She pouts and I lean in for a kiss.

She sighs, "If that's what I get for pouting I'll have to do it a lot more often." I giggle and nod taking her hand and leading her down the stairs.

Dad and everyone are still pouring through the old journals looking to see if there is any truth in what Carlisle says. My Bella and I head down the road to see Emily. She's out on the front porch enjoying one the sun. I sit in one of their sturdy porch chairs and pull my Bella onto my lap. She giggles but comes willingly wrapping her arm around me. She leans in and presses her lips against mine for just a quick moment. I look over to see Emily smiling at us. Her eyes meet mine and mouths 'finally' I nod and she smiles. She knew I was starting to go a bit insane waiting for Bella to be ready to move past cuddling.

We both sigh happily as she leans into me. "So Em, heard anything new yet?"

She nods "It looks like they found something but it's written in our old tribal language so we're having trouble getting it translated. They should have something by the end of the week." I nod. "You on patrol tonight?"

"Nope it's my night off." my Bella looks down at me with a question in her eyes.

"That means I can skip school tomorrow and stay with you right?" She asks hopefully.

I narrow my eyes and shake my head. "You only have a few months left Bells." She pouts and I chuckle but press my lips to hers. "Still going to school tomorrow." She scowls but can't keep the look on her face.

Emily smiles at us. "You two are so cute!" I look at her like she's crazy. She just ignores me and giggles.

"So Bella, anything going on with you?" Emily asks my Bella and she nods.

"My mom is coming to visit next weekend." Emily's eyes narrow for a minute and I answer the question she was about to ask.

"Yes she knows and yes she's ok with it."

Emily nods. "Well I'm supposed to meet Sam for lunch…I'll see you two soon?" we both nod. We follow Emily towards the other side of the res but break off towards a small clearing in the woods. We lie down with her head on my chest both of us looking up at the sky. It doesn't take long before she flips over and starts kissing my lips and even moves down my neck a bit. Without warning she takes a chunk of my neck in her mouth and sucks hard.

I let out a small moan then she pulls away looking at my neck with a smirk. It's just then that I realize what she did… 'She marked me! Now why does that turn me on so damn much.' "Now that was for earlier." I shrug…it was so worth it. She giggles and starts kissing my lips again dipping her tongue into my mouth. It runs all around as if trying to map out the area. Distracted in her kisses I ignore the sound I hear of a twig snapping. Then there's a bark and my Bella jumps. I look over to see who it was…of course Jacob Black in his wolf form. I could almost swear he's smirking. 'Ah crap that means the whole pack just saw this.' I was about to get up and yell until my Bella beat me to it.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I finally get my nerve up to take it a bit further with Leah today and everything is going great I even managed to mark her 'Though I'm not sure why I felt the need to do that' I muse to myself…then I hear a loud bark and it makes me jump. I turn and scowl when I notice it's Jake and I can practically see the smirk on his wolf face. I jump up and walk up to him pure mischievousness in mind. I get right in front of him and he tilts his giant head down to look at me. I stare him in the eyes pushing all the annoyance I'm currently feeling towards him and growl out one word. "_Mine"_ and he jumps. I can't hold back the laughter...little Bella Swan makes the giant wolf nearly jump out of his skin. I let out my winning smirk and stride back to my Leah resuming my actions like Jake isn't even there.

I hear a loud snort and the thud of his paws as he takes off and we can't hold it in anymore. We both break out in laughter. I know my Leah can't wait to bring this up with the rest of the pack later. Though I have to say even I was kind of surprised at how much of a growl that came out to be. She gives me a scowl but I can tell she's faking. "I can't believe you marked me!" I grin with no regret. I look at the side of her neck and can see the mark that is a mix of red and purple.

**Leah P.O.V.**

After my Bella leaves I head back to Emily's house. The moment I walk in the wolf whistles start. 'Crap…I forgot Jake saw.' "Yeah yeah…shut it."

Paul glances at my neck with a smirk. "Hey Leah don't you feed the girl? I mean damn looks like she tried to take a bite out of you." Everyone in the house snaps their head back my way and I raise my hand to cover the mark but it was too late…everyone saw. They all start calling out things like 'didn't know Bella had it in her' and 'I thought Leah was the animal in the relationship' I growl but they just ignore me.

I pull my hand down and shrug…I didn't really mind that she marked me I was just confused as to why. "Hey!" I yell and everyone shuts up. "I think I got this figured out…you all are just jealous that _I_ actually have a girl." I make a show of looking around. "Nope I don't see any others." I catch Emily's eye and she smirks at my words. "How does it make you feel to know that _me_ the supposed _bitch of the res_ has a girl and you don't?" I smile with pride then laugh. Sam, Emily, Jared, and Kim join me. The rest of the guys just stare at the ground silently. They know they lost.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Bella P.O.V.**

I yawn loudly as I crawl out of bed. My mind roams over the previous day with my Leah and I still can't help but grin when I remember how I marked her. She acted like she was annoyed but I could see the glee in her eyes. She was happy that I wanted everyone to know she was _mine_. I make my way to the bathroom for my morning rituals then head down for breakfast.

After I eat I start thinking about the Christmas break coming up and how I'll have so much more time to spend with my Leah. I freeze…'What am I going to get her?' "Alice!" I call out despairingly.

She blurs to a stop in front of me. "Yes Bella?"

I sigh knowing I'm going to regret my next words. "I need you to take me shopping."

Her eyes light up. "Really?" she asks me disbelievingly.

I nod slowly. "I need to find something for Leah for Christmas."

"Sure Bella! We can go today!" I let out a breath thankful for Alice.

I send Leah a text on the way to school telling her that I wouldn't be able to see her for very long today. Her reply makes me giggle because I could just picture the pout on her face. Alice decides to drive her Porsche today so we can leave straight from school. I hop in and we speed off. School passes relatively quickly and as soon as the bell rings Alice is dragging me out the door and into the car.

"This is going to be sooo much fun! You haven't come shopping with me in _ages_." I laugh but realize she's right. 'I need to make sure I still spend time with her too. She's my best friend and I can't just ditch her for my girlfriend.' I sigh…I hope things pan out down on the res so I can spend time with both of them…together.

**Leah P.O.V.**

I sigh unhappily because my Bella is not coming down until later than usual today. I decide to head over to see Emily. It's been awhile since I have spent time with just her. When I get there she's in the kitchen just humming while she works. "Morning Em!"

"Good morning Leah!" she returns happily. I really am glad we made up…I missed her so much.

"It's been awhile since we have had time together that was just us so I thought I'd come by."

She smiles "Bella busy huh?"

I nod sheepishly. "That's alright Leah just let me finish up here." I nod grabbing a muffin off the table and take a seat.

I watch as she works…I can't imagine having to feed the entire pack like she does often. "You're amazing you know that Em. I mean you feed the entire pack on a regular basis and not a single complaint."

She shrugs and chuckles. "It was a bit overwhelming at first but I can't help but enjoy it." I smile and continue eating my muffin until she finishes. "So what are you getting Bella for Christmas?" Those words stop me in my tracks with my eyes wide.

"Umm." She turns to look at me. "I uh...forgot it was coming up so soon?"

She giggles and I can't help but scowl. "I have no idea what to get her…I mean nothing will be good enough!"

She sighs shaking her head. "Leah you know better than that. She will love anything you get her." I nod it's true. Bella probably doesn't want me to even get her anything. She hates it when I spend money on her. As an idea crosses my mind I quickly explain it to Emily. We spend the rest of the day just chatting while I wait to hear from my Bella.

**Bella P.O.V.**

My arm is killing me… 'I thought Alice was going to rip it off dragging me from store to store.' I bought my Leah a small gift and told Alice I was done. She looked at me like I was insane. Next thing I know…here we are in Victoria's Secret. I groan. "Alice…why are we here?"

She just shakes her head. "Bella, you want to look good for Leah right?"

I scowl, she always uses that excuse because she knows it's my weak point. "Fine" I pout.

"Sorry Bella." She didn't really sound it though.

I tried on a few different styles but in the end I went with lacy red boy shorts that only covered half of my ass and a matching bra. I couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious but Alice said I look great. I redressed and as soon as I stepped out of the dressing room I could tell Alice was in a vision. I waited patiently for her to explain. When she finished I could tell she was worried. "Alice? Alice what is it?"

"Edward…he's home."

I gasp. "Is this a good thing or bad thing Alice."

She shrugs and pouts. "I don't know…I just saw him and the same female vampire from before talking with Carlisle. Carlisle said something about waiting until we got home for the story." I couldn't help but worry. I knew we couldn't put it off though.

I take a deep breath. "Let's go."

She looked at me wearily. "Are you sure Bella? I mean I can understand if you don't want to be there."

I shake my head… "I need to be Alice…I'm part of the family right?" she nods. "So I need to be there…who knows maybe he finally grew up." Her bell-like laugh makes me smile as always. I just want to get this over with so I can go see my Leah.

The entire way there Alice was going in and out of visions. Just as we were arriving in Forks she smiled and turned to me. "He found his mate!" she said excitedly.

I was happy for him…even though he acted the way he did everyone deserved to be loved. "That's great." I responded.

When we arrived Carlisle was waiting for us on the porch. He spoke to Alice too low for me to hear and she nodded. We made our way inside and there on the couch was Edward and a young woman about my age. Since I knew what to look for I could easily tell she was a vampire. The pale white skin that I knew to be icy cold and her golden eyes that matched those of the Cullens. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. 'At least she is like them…animal blood.' I smile at her and turn to Edward who had…a sheepish almost apologetic expression when he looked at me. 'Well, this might be good.'

I nod telling him that I'd give him a chance and he relaxed. There was an awkward silence and I finally couldn't stand it anymore. I walked up to the new vampire and held my hand out. "Hi, my name is Bella. It's nice to meet you." Everyone let out sigh of relief.

She took my hand and shook it gently…it was ice cold but I was used to it. "Amber." Her smile was radiant…though my Leah's was still better.

We all talked for a few minutes before the question was asked…it was Rosalie who voiced the one thing we all wanted to know. "So how did you meet my brother?" I could tell she was happy that Edward found his mate but like any good sister she was suspicious.

Amber could see the suspicion as well. "How about I start from the beginning?" we all nodded for her to continue.

"About six months ago I was driving home after work and a blizzard hit. I lost control of the car and slammed into a tree. The force threw me through the windshield." I grimaced. "I don't remember much after that except the feeling of something hard and cold like stone picking me up and I was fading in and out of consciousness. Next I felt the burn that I now know was venom in my veins. From what they told me Kate was out hunting and came across the crash site. She knew I would die without the change. She managed to keep control of her thirst long enough to run me back to Eleazar who changed me." I smiled. The Cullens have told me about their 'cousins' from Alaska.

She took a breath before continuing. "When I woke they explained to me what happened and about my new life. They taught me how to hunt and they were helping me to keep from harming humans. About three weeks ago Edward stopped in to visit the Denali coven and we met. It took some time for us to convince him to explain what happened here and when he did we were all raging. Tanya, Kate, and Irina take women to bed often. Hell even I have had a couple women." I grin. I like this girl already. "It took a couple weeks but we finally managed to convince him that times have changed. Relationships aren't about children and money these days. They are about love, and love can be found in the most unexpected of places." She turns to Edward with a loving look.

Edward smiles at her and turns to me. "I want to apologize for my reaction. It was inexcusable and I can just hope that you are able to forgive me."

I smile and nod. "It means a lot that you are willing to make an effort. That's all I ask." We all talk for a few minutes more and I found out they will be staying. Esme is ecstatic to not only have her son back but to gain another daughter. I slip out and call my Leah to tell her I'm on my way.

**Leah P.O.V.**

My Bella finally called and she's on her way I sigh happily. I can't contain myself so I wait on the front porch practically bouncing in place until she pulls up. She runs around the car and jumps into my arms much like the day before. She still smells like _them_ but I'm getting used to it. The smell doesn't bother me as much now. I'm starting to think that the overwhelming part of the smell has to do with our feelings towards them. I have started to like most of the Cullens after what I've heard from Bella and the few times I've met them.

She gives me a long passionate kiss before she speaks. "Sorry I took so long baby we just had some unexpected company." I raise an eyebrow asking for an explanation. She smiles. "Well, Edward's home…now don't freak." She adds quickly when she feels me tense. "He met his mate and she…well let's just say she wasn't happy when she found out about what happened. She managed to talk some sense into him…he even apologized." I shrug if he wasn't going to cause problems neither would I.

"So Bells what do you want to do? We have a couple hours before I have to go on patrol." She grins mischievously and I gulp. She grabs my hand and drags me up the steps into the house. She says a quick hi to my mom and keeps pulling me up to my room. When we get inside she shuts and locks the door then starts towards me. I'm supposed to be the hunter and I started feeling like the prey as she prowled towards me. I couldn't help but back away slowly. Next thing I know I trip onto the bed and she pounces. Her head comes in for what I think is a kiss but before I can respond her lips snake to the side and press against her almost healed mark on my neck. I try to be annoyed but it's just so damn hot I can't help but moan.

After she refreshes the mark she kisses her way to my lips. I try to pout but I can't help but smile against her lips. We start kissing and hands start to roam. This time her hands get closer and closer to my breasts…I'm not sure if she means to but she brushes my nipple and it jumps to attention. My hands make their way down to her hips and I hold her tight. After a couple minutes I can't help myself and they snake their way down to grip her perfect ass. She jumps but doesn't stop. I smirk inwardly that is until her hand grips my breast and I moan into her mouth.

Then just when I think she's ready to go further she just stops and puts her head on my chest leaving us both breathless. She looks up at me and smirks. 'That tease!' she knew exactly what she was doing and giggles at the expression on my face.

**Bella P.O.V.**

In my time with my Leah I'm starting to grow more confident. When she gripped my ass I knew she was smirking so I couldn't help myself. I palmed her breast and just when she started to moan I stopped everything. It wasn't very nice I know but I shrug inwardly…she started it. The look on her face was priceless and I couldn't help but giggle. We cuddle on her bed until she has to leave for patrol and I go home. I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to wait…I ruin a pair of panties almost every time I see her anymore…I couldn't help but wonder if I was ready.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Leah P.O.V.**

It was Friday and my Bella's mom was flying in this evening. She would pick up Renee alone and bring her straight down here to La Push. I was nervous to meet her mom but she told me not to worry. Throughout the week there were more brushes and a few gentle grabs but nothing more. I knew she wanted to go further but something was holding her back. That's when it dawned on me. 'She's a virgin!' I was elated that I would be her first and only…not to mention that I finally understood why she was so nervous and reluctant to give herself to me. 'I just need to make her comfortable in the fact that she is mine forever.'

I needed to talk to someone about this…I couldn't talk to mom. I mean come on who wants to talk to their mother about trying to make your girlfriend comfortable to have sex? That only leaves one person…Emily. I just hope she has some ideas. I hop in the shower then head over. We had two more join the pack this week and Seth along with a couple of the other younger boys look like they will phase soon as well probably because Edward and his mate joined the Cullens. This is the most vampires we've had in our area at any point. This makes me very happy because Sam is giving me the entire weekend off to spend with my Bella's mom.

My thoughts center around hoping my Bella's mom will like me as I walk to Emily's house. She was outside tending her garden when I walked up. "Hey Em!"

"Hi Leah!" she greeted.

"Em, I uh need some advice and there's really no one else to talk to." She nods for me to continue. "Well umm…this is kind of embarrassing." I can't help but blush. "Bella and I…we haven't really done much more than kissing and a few touches. I can tell that she wants to go further but she's like really nervous."

Emily nods turning her attention towards me. "And you're sure that she wants to go further? Not just hoping?"

I nod. "I realized this morning why she was so reluctant…she's a virgin. She's never even had a boyfriend or girlfriend before Em."

She looks to me surprised. "Oh."

I nod. "I just feel like I need to make her more comfortable with the fact that I _will_ want her forever no matter what." She smiles and nods her agreement. "Except I have no idea how to do that." I sigh. "I mean just being around her is great but…I want to do more ya know?" she giggles and I can't help but blush again.

She's quiet for a moment then turns to me. "Leah, you need to talk to her about this…I know it will be hard but if you don't get it out in the open and soon it will only get worse." I sigh and nod. I should have known better than to think it would be something simple and easy.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I'm on my way to the airport to pick up Renee and I can't help but be nervous. 'I hope she likes my Leah.' I've already lost one parent because of this relationship and I don't want to lose another but I'm not giving her up for anything. I sigh as I pull into the lot and make my way inside to wait for Renee. It doesn't take long and she's walking over to me soon.

I pull her in for a hug which surprises her. "Hi mom! It's great to see you."

She's a bit thrown off by my enthusiasm. "Well Bella I already know I'm going to like her if she makes you this happy." She giggles and I blush. On the drive back she asks me questions about living in Forks and about school. After a few minutes she asks the first question I'd been waiting for. "So how did you meet?" I giggle thinking to myself. 'Well I don't think I can tell her about the first night in Forks so I'll just stick with the party.'

"Well, I went down to a party on the reservation with some friends from school. I was invited by Jacob Black, Billy's son." She nods knowing Billy is Charlie's best friend. "Not long after I got there I noticed her with some of her friends. She turned her head and our eyes met and I was gone."

I blush and Renee giggles. "Love at first sight huh?" I smile and nod. 'She doesn't have any idea how right she is.'

"We talked all night and exchanged numbers before I left. She called the next day and we spent most of the afternoon together…and she stayed the night." I mumbled the last words lowly but apparently not low enough.

Renee raised an eyebrow and I blushed. "Nothing happened that night mom."

She smiles "What about since then? How _close_ have you gotten."

I blushed and whined. "Mooom" 'I do did not want to talk about this with her.' She looked at me expectantly and I knew I wasn't getting out of this. "We haven't really done anymore more than kiss mom. I guess I'm just too nervous." 'I really didn't want to talk about this but it does feel good to get it out.'

"What's wrong honey?"

I shrugged. "I'm really nervous I guess…shewillbemyfirst." I blurt out the last words.

She takes a moment to sort out my words. "Bella, you need to talk to her about this…I know it's hard but if you really care about her you need to tell her what's wrong."

I sigh. "I know mom…I will. Soon." As uncomfortable as it was I did feel better.

"So tell me what's she look like?"

At this I break into a grin. "She's sooo beautiful mom. She has chin length silky black hair. It frames her face perfectly and her skin-tone is a gorgeous shade of copper. Her umm…other assets are perfect too from what I can tell." I gush and a blush tints my cheeks. Renee laughs. We continue our small talk comfortably until we enter La Push. I start squirming in my seat a bit because I'm so nervous. "Almost there mom."

She giggles at my squirming. "Don't worry honey everything will be fine." We pull up in front of my Leah's house and I take a few deep breaths before I open the door.

**Leah P.O.V.**

I rush around the house trying to make sure everything is perfect. I'm wearing the jean skirt that I had on that night at the bonfire and an emerald green blouse. My Bella loves that color on me. Mom and Seth watch me pace back and forth biting their lips to stifle their laughs. "Leah honey calm down. It will be fine."

I scowl. "I've already taken away one of Bella's parents I can't let her lose the other…she just _has_ to like me."

"Leah Marie Clearwater! What happened with Charlie is not your fault."

I turn sheepish…she never uses my middle name or that tone unless I'm in trouble. "Sorry mom I'm just nervous." She nods knowingly.

I hear her truck coming up the road and smooth my skirt trying to stay calm. The truck stops and the engine goes off. I wait a few seconds and take a few deep breaths then open the door. My Bella looks beautiful as always but now I can see where she got her looks. The hair and eyes come from Charlie but her face comes from Renee. I notice my Bella's jaw go slack when she sees what I'm wearing before it turns into a huge smile. She runs up the steps and into my arms placing a big kiss right on my lips. "You look beautiful." She whispers and I smile.

Renee is looking at us and I'm glad to see a smile on her face as well. I keep one arm around my Bella and hold out my other hand. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Dwyer, I'm Leah."

She giggles and ignores my hand pulling me into a motherly hug. "It's Renee, please Mrs. Dwyer is my mother-in-law."

I nod and smile. On the inside I'm jumping in joy. 'She likes me!' I lead them inside and introduce Renee to my mom. They rush off into the kitchen gossiping like school girls. I shake my head. "And here I was wondering if they would get along." My Bella giggles and nods.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I sighed happily leaning into my Leah. We go up to her room and just relax on her bed. I can't help but think about what Renee said. 'She's right…I really do need to talk to her.' I look up to see her lost in thought as well. After a few seconds she looks down at me and I take my chance.

"Leah"

"Bella"

We say at the same time and we both giggle. She tells me to go first I take a deep breath and blurt it out. "I want you but I'm scared." I expect to see annoyance in her eyes but instead I see compassion and understanding.

She nods slowly. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about. I could tell you were getting nervous every time we did anything." I nodded slowly…I didn't realize it was that obvious. "It'll be your first time?" she asks questioningly.

I nod slowly not sure if this was good or bad. "I'm worried I won't be any good." I squeak out and she starts laughing. I glare at her…here I am pouring my heart out and she is laughing at me!

She immediately stops when she notices my glare. "Sorry baby." She coos to me. "I was just surprised that this was your problem…I thought maybe you just weren't sure."

I could see the worry on her face. 'She thought I didn't want her? That's crazy!' "No baby I'm sure about you…about us." I reassure her quickly.

She beamed at me lighting up the room. "Baby we can go as slow or fast as you want but please don't hold back because you are afraid you won't…please me." I tighten my hold on her.

There were tears in my eyes but I was managing to hold them back. "Bella, look at me." I couldn't resist such a simple request from her. I tilt my head to look into her eyes and she whispers three words that made my heart soar. "I. Love. You." and she presses a kiss lightly against my lips.

This time I can't stop the tears but this time they are for a different reason. "I love you too." I whisper. She wraps her arms tight and I snuggle into her embrace.

**Leah P.O.V.**

I could tell she was really worried about this so I decided this was the time to tell her what I've been wanting to say since the night we met at the bonfire. I look her in the eyes and say, "I. Love You." and I press my lips to hers. Her smile lights up my world and I see tears pouring down her face but I smile because I know they are tears of joy.

Then she whispers to me. "I love you too." and I feel like I'm flying. I pull her tight to me and the rumbling she loves so much starts up in my chest…I feel completely and utterly content.

We lay there for a bit longer when I hear my mom call for us. I get up and pull her with me and we go down to see our moms watching us with a smile. I know it's time for her to go but I don't want her to leave. I walk them to her truck and just before she gets in I give her a passionate kiss. I finally make myself let her go but not before I invite her to spend the next week, the first part of her Christmas break, here with me. She accepts happily and I watch until her truck pulls out of sight. I walk inside dreamily and can't help myself from thinking about how happy I've been because of her.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Bella P.O.V.**

I dropped my mom off at the motel on the edge of town. She was welcome to stay with me at the Cullens but she said that she appreciated it but wanted to stay there. I went home and spent some time with my 'family' before I headed to bed. I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like when I finally _give_ myself to myself to my Leah completely. I fall asleep with thoughts of her as I have every night since she saved me in the forest.

First thing in the morning I go to pick up Renee and bring her back to the Cullens. She and Esme become quick friends. It's hard for someone to not love Esme. I confide in Alice my fears and she just laughs at me. "Bella you're a girl right?" I nod looking at her with a confused expression on my face. "and Leah's a girl right?" I nod again. "So if you can please yourself then you can please her." She states simply. I blush and look away. She lets out one of her tinkling laughs then sighs. "Bella, if you're that worried about it you can always do some 'research'." I stare at her dumbly and she sighs and stands. She's gone and back before I can even move except she has a couple dvds in hand. I take them when she holds them out for me and I look at the cover of the first. There are two women naked rubbing against each other. I look at her and she whispers conspiratorially "These are from Emmett's secret stash." As embarrassed as I am I can't help but giggle.

I think a moment and nod…I can try this. "Thanks Alice." I hide the dvds in my laptop bag for later and can't help but be thankful for Alice. She never judges me no matter what. She really is a true friend.

The day passes quickly and I spend some time with Renee and she goes with me down to La Push and gets to know my Leah a bit more…before long I'm back home and alone in my room. I'm wearing one of my Leah's t-shirts, a pair of sweats, and my panties. I make sure my door is shut and locked and I have never been more glad that my room is soundproof. I setup my laptop on the bed and pop in the first dvd. It starts off pretty tame with two girls both brunettes sitting on a couch.

They start kissing and I notice I'm getting a little warm. They slowly start undressing each other and without thinking my hand starts to caress my breast. My nipples get stiff as I rub them slowly. I get a bit warmer and strip off the sweats. So there I am in my panties which are slowly getting soaked and one of my Leah's shirts…the smell of which is making me even more wet. Before long the shirt ends up on the bed beside me and I continue caressing my now bare breast. I pinch my nipple and tug lightly and I can't hold back a small moan.

My other hand works its way down my stomach and into my panties. The girls on the screen were now both naked and kissing while caressing the others body. I couldn't believe how hot this was making me. I was practically gushing fluid as I slipped a finger between my folds. By this point the smaller girl on the screen had her legs spread wide while the other had three fingers buried deep between the first girl's legs. As I continued touching myself I started imagining my Leah and I in those positions.

My hips jerked at the thought and I slipped the tip of one finger inside myself, hips bucking to make contact. I push it the rest of the way in imagining it was my Leah. I couldn't stand the restriction of my panties anymore so I slid them off all the while continuing to move my other hand inside me. I could slowly feel the pressure start to build but it wasn't enough. I added a second finger and sped up my hand. I had only done this a couple times before but this time was so much better because I kept imagining it was my Leah touching me.

I glance back at the screen and the smaller girl had her face buried between the other's legs. Her tongue taking long licks between glistening folds. Imagining that it was me with my tongue in my Leah only spurred me on faster. The pressure kept building and my hips kept bucking and grinding into my hand. With my two middle fingers inside me I use my thumb and started pressing on my clit rolling it around. I couldn't stop my moans this time…a few minutes later I saw the girls who now had my face and my Leah's grinding their centers together and I lost it. I felt like I was exploding. With my back arched, my hips bucking, and my fluid gushing over my fingers I had my first orgasm. It was fantastic.

I pull my fingers out to examine them and I just couldn't help but want to taste them. I took the fingers in my mouth and swirled my tongue around the digits. It was a little sweet and pungent. I liked the taste. 'The only thing that could be better would be to taste my Leah.' I thought dreamily. I cleaned up and put everything away. Then I dressed quickly and went to sleep with a smile of contentment on my face. The only thought in my mind was wondering when I could do this with my Leah.

**Leah P.O.V.**

I crawl out of bed and head sleepily for the shower. It's been great getting to know Renee but I was kind of glad she was leaving tonight…not to mention my Bella was coming to stay for a whole week! I sigh happily. I don't know what I'm going to do though…I mean have had to touch myself at least twice a day for a week now…my Bella just makes me so damn horny. I sigh and quickly wash myself…I spend an extra minute on my breasts but I know I don't have much time so I can't get myself off before she gets here.

I let out a breath…'it's going to be a looooong day.' I finish up my shower then dress and head downstairs. My Bella and Renee are already here talking to mom. I drag my Bella over to the couch and we cuddle while our moms talk. I tune them out for the most part because they are giggling like school girls but one word catches my attention…without thinking I just blurt out… "Did I just hear the word marriage?" My Bella blushes and mom's and Renee's faces turn sheepish.

"Oh come on look at you two…it's obvious you are completely in love and will be together forever." Renee gushes.

I grin…can't say she's wrong. I wrap my arms tighter around my Bella who is still blushing. "Besides Leah, you can't tell me that you haven't thought about marrying that wonderful girl." I scowl at my mom but when my Bella looks at me I can't help but blush because I _HAD_ thought about it…a lot actually.

"Mooom" I groan. She just laughs along with Renee and goes back to talking conspiratorially…probably planning our wedding.

My Bella looks at me with an expression I can't really read. "Have you…uh thought about it." I don't want to say anything but I can't lie to her so I just nod.

She turns bright red. "You?" I question…if possible she blushed even more as she nodded. I grinned. "So Bella what did you do last night?" she looked away real quick and blushed yet again… 'I love it when she blushes.' "Bella?" she gives me a look that says 'do I have to?' I just raise an eyebrow in question.

"I umm…you know how I was worried about not knowing what to do when we…you know?" I nod I knew about her worries. "Well I did…um a bit of research I guess you'd call it."

I looked at her questioningly… "research?" the blush starts to trail down her neck and I can't help but wonder how far down it goes. I almost didn't catch her next words that she just blurted out.

"Iwatchedporn" it takes me a minute to process what she said and I laugh…she scowls and I laugh harder.

She starts to pull away and I pull her back and nuzzle her neck. "Sorry baby it's just…sometimes I forget how shy you are and I can't help but tease." She smiles but it's not normal…it's filled with a hint of mischief. I can't help but wonder what she's going to do.

**Bella P.O.V.**

'She thinks that it's funny to tease me huh? Well I'll show her.' I grin mischievously and glance around to make sure our moms can't see us. I let a hand trail down her cheek, over her breast, and she stifles a moan. I continue down to her crotch and give it a quick squeeze and she bucks her hips. Then I get up calmly and walk away.

I hear her chase after me and I run to the kitchen to see Renee and Sue talking away. I was just about to say hi when I'm lifted into the air and she whispers in my ear. "You just started a war." The words sent a shiver down my spine.

We hear laughing and turn with sheepish expressions. Our moms were standing there watching us. "Umm…hi?" I blush. They just shake their head and mumble something like 'young love' and I giggle. I start thinking about what my Leah said and I shiver in anticipation. 'Did I start something that I really can't finish?' I shrug…it'll be fun either way. I decided after last night that I was going to be confident…I know she loves me and will be happy with anything I do. A couple hours pass and Renee has to get to the airport and my Leah offered to drive. Renee told us that she thinks she got through to Charlie but she wasn't positive.

When we arrived we got out of the car and my Leah offered her hand and I gladly took it ignoring the strange looks from some of the people. This is the first time we've been together off the reservation, other than outside my school, so we haven't had this experience yet. As long as she kept my hand in hers I didn't care what the rest of the world thought. We said goodbye to Renee and made our way back to the car. As soon as we got in and turned onto the road her hand made its way to rest on my thigh. I could feel it slide up slowly and her fingers tapping the inside of my thigh…I started to get wet.

Before I had time to think I reached over and gave her breast a quick squeeze and got a squeal. Her hand stayed right where it was though…and I didn't really mind. I just rested my hand atop hers and grinned happily. She pulled into her drive and we met at the front of the car…her hand finding mine again and I joined her in what would be my home for the next week.

When the evening ends we make our way to her room…I was a bit surprised that Sue and Harry were letting me stay in here but I guess since we _would_ be together forever and we couldn't exactly get pregnant alone they saw no reason to stop us. She tosses her shirt on her bed and heads into the bathroom in her shorts and sports bra to finish changing while I changed in here. I quickly pull on a pair of shorts and after a short deliberation I pull on the shirt she just removed over my bare skin. When she came back she was wearing a tight tank-top that really accentuated her breasts…I could even see her nipples against the fabric and I got wet. Then I notice her very short shorts that showed off her long tan legs. She smiles when she sees my shirt and gets on the bed.

I join her and quickly fall into a deep sleep. I always sleep so well in her arms.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 <strong>

**Leah P.O.V.**

When I wake up my Bella was practically on top of me but that's not what really caught my attention. Her hand, instead of being around my waist like it usually is, was cupping my breast. I giggle to myself and wonder what she will say when she wakes up. What I didn't realize is that my giggling woke her up. When she realizes where her hand was…instead of whipping it away like I thought she gets a devilish grin on her face and gives my breast a gentle squeeze. I let out a whisper of a moan.

She giggles and nuzzles my neck for a moment before latching on and refreshing her mark on my neck. She never lets it fade away completely. She sighs after a moment "We have to get up huh?" I nod sadly I didn't want to move either.

I hopped up and decided to get back at her for teasing me this morning. "I'm going to take a shower…wanna join me?" I ask with a smirk. Her jaw drops and I laugh the entire way into the bathroom. I keep laughing until I realize… 'How will she get me back for this one?' I shrug. I'm sure I'll like it either way.

After my shower I return to my room and wait for her to finish before we head down to Sam and Emily's. When she opens the door I turn to her to say something but my jaw falls to the floor before I get the chance. I expected her to walk in fully dressed…no she was still in a towel! She strutted over to her bag turning her back to me and just dropped it…there she was. My girlfriend was less than ten feet away completely naked and I couldn't move an inch. I was too busy staring at her ass to even think. She dressed herself sensually and I was soaked. I whimpered… 'I can't believe I just whimpered!'

**Bella P.O.V.**

When I turned back to my Leah her jaw was still slack…I gently closed it and kissed her squarely on the lips. "Don't want to let that dry out do you? I'm sure I can find _some_ use for it later." I giggle as her jaw unhinges again. I kiss her cheek. "Don't start something you aren't ready for baby." And I take off down the stairs. I get halfway down before I even hear her start moving again.

We say our goodbyes to Sue and make our way down the road to see Emily. My Leah has patrol this afternoon so I would be staying there for a few hours. She managed to get Sam to give her the afternoon shifts of patrol while I was here so she could be there to hold me at night and when I wake up in the morning. 'She's so thoughtful' I sigh happily. Though she said it was completely selfish I just shrugged…I enjoyed it.

Right as I was about to move onto the first step outside Emily's house my Leah picked me up bridal style and carried me inside. We ignored the usual wolf calls but we both blushed when Quil yelled, "Isn't that supposed to wait for the honeymoon!" Everyone except those patrolling were here. Leah, Jared, and Quil had patrol. As soon as Leah arrived they headed out and those they were replacing joined us.

I decided to help Emily and Kim cook for our wolves. Even though we were only with our imprints we felt like they all belonged to us. So far the pack consisted of Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah, Embry, Jake, and Quil. We were all glad when Quil phased because he was feeling left out after losing both Jake and Embry.

"So Bella…how are things with Leah?" Kim asked.

I smile genuinely. "It's great my mom loved her which is good. Plus I'm staying at her house this week." Her and Emily's eyebrows shot up.

"Sue and Harry are actually letting you stay there all week?" Emily asks and I nod. "on the couch right?"

I shake my head. "Nope in her room."

Emily's eyes widen even more. "Really…well that's a surprise." I shrug and grin then she eyes me knowingly. "So did you _talk_ about _things_ then." 'I should have known my Leah would talk to her about this but it's still embarrassing.

"Yeah we did…but no it hasn't happened." Kim looks between us for a moment before it dawns in her.

"Ohhh." She giggles and we can't help but join her.

I talk with the girls until our wolves get back. After they eat my Leah and I head home. It was late so we went straight to bed. She makes sure to lock our door. 'Our door?…it's her door right.' I shake the thoughts from my head as she comes to lie beside me. I'm wearing the same as last night…shorts and one of her shirts. She on the other hand decides to take it up a notch…she wears a t-shirt this time…it reaches the top of her thighs…but she doesn't wear shorts. Just panties. I giggle a bit but can't look away. She smirks like she won something and I think my competitive nature kicked in. I slid out of the bed and pulled off my shorts, bending over slowly as I pull them down my legs. I hear her suck in a breath.

I was wearing tight light blue boyshorts that were mostly covered by her shirt. I slide back into bed letting her spoon me tonight instead of my head on her shoulder…I just feel like I want to be held. I sigh with contentment and dig my body back into hers.

**Leah P.O.V.**

'She's going to kill me! I swear it.' I decide to tease her a bit by just wearing a pair of panties and a t-shirt to bed…I expect her to get all squirmy and that's it…no she stood up and slowly peeled her shorts from her body then turned on her side for me to spoon against her. Then of all things she could do she digs her ass deeper into my crotch and I bite back a moan.

I snake my arm around her and pull her tight…the shirt riding up leaves my arm resting on her bare stomach. She gasps at my touch but doesn't pull away. I put my mouth next to her ear and whisper "If I do something you don't like or aren't ready for…please let me know." She nods and I let my hand slowly trace circles on her bare stomach…rising higher and higher each time. Her breathing gets a bit heavier and when I brush the swell of her breast she gasps. I hold my hand there for a few seconds waiting for her to tell me to stop…to my surprise she doesn't. I circle her entire left breast with my finger…my palm brushing against her already erect nipple.

She moans softly but still doesn't stop me so I move my and over and do the same to her right breast. I decide this is far enough for the night but that doesn't stop me from giving her nipple a slight tug which causes her to jump before I just hold her breast in my hand and we easily fall asleep.

In the morning I wake up to her kissing my neck and her hand under my shirt massaging my breast lightly. She gives me a peck on the lips and gives my nipple a tug before sliding off the bed leaving me panting and my panties soaked…again.

The day goes much the same as before…I patrol except it's the early shift today and she stays at Emily's. After patrol we eat lunch and head back to the house. I look for mom in the kitchen only to find a note on the fridge.

_Leah and Bella_

_We decided to go visit a friend in Seattle for the night…Seth is with us. You are on your own for dinner. Don't get in too much trouble (Leah) See you tomorrow!_

_-Love mom_

"Looks like we get the house to ourselves tonight" I show her the note and she grins. We decide to watch a movie. She said we should go ahead and get ready for bed before we start it and I agreed. So here we are on the couch both of us wearing panties and one of my t-shirts. I'm laying with my head in her lap and every few minutes she leans down to give me a kiss. After one such kiss her hand ends up resting comfortably on my breast. As her hand starts rubbing it lightly I start to ignore the movie to concentrate on the feeling.

I can smell her arousal which is inches from my nose now. The movie gets forgotten completely when her hand slips up my shirt and continues rubbing my now bare breast. I let my hand slip up her shirt and do the same. After a couple minutes she stops and gently lifts my head off her lap telling me to sit up…I was beginning to think we were done but before I can move she's straddling my waist kissing me hard and fast.

She tugs on the bottom of my shirt her eyes asking the question she is afraid to voice. I nod and she whips it off throwing it to the floor. She pulls back a moment to admire my breasts. Her eyes were full of desire…she leaned in and her mouth engulfs my breast…tongue swirling around my hardened nipple.

**Bella P.O.V.**

'Oh my god!' my mind screams…'I'm sitting here straddling my Leah with her nipple in my mouth and god does it taste great.' I continue my actions for a few minutes before switching and giving the same attention to the other. Her moans just make me even more wet. I feel her tugging on my hair and I pull back to ask her why when I feel her tug on my shirt. I raise my hands before she can ask again and she whips it off and tosses it to join the other on the floor.

She looked at my breasts for a few seconds before beginning a feast of her own. Her tongue swirls around my nipple and I moan softly. A few minutes pass and she switches to pay the same treatment to my other breast. I get an idea and twist her to the side laying her on the couch with me on top. She looks at me confused until she feels me press a thigh into her sex and her hips buck against it. I slowly lower myself onto her thigh and start to grind.

We continue grinding against the others thigh with hands roaming breasts while I explore her mouth with my tongue. After quite some time I start to feel the pressure build and I can tell from her moans that she does too. I love hearing her moan my name and from the sound of it she enjoys hearing me cry out hers. I finally can't take the pressure anymore and I speed up…she matches my speed thrusting against me as I grind against her and we explode together panting heavily. I collapse on top of her and her arms circle me while we try to catch our breath.

Not wanting to be caught like this we eventually manage to grab our shirts and drag ourselves up the stairs and slide into bed. My head resting against her bare chest, arm across her stomach, and leg resting between hers. Her chest rumbles in contentment and we slowly drift to sleep.

**Leah P.O.V.**

Before I fall asleep I let my mind roam over what just happened. We went from kissing and a little touching to grinding to orgasm in less than twenty-four hours. I grin widely… 'She's ready…it will be soon!' I practically yell at myself. I sigh happily and she snuggles into my bare chest pressing a quick kiss before her breathing evens out. I follow her quickly into slumber.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Leah P.O.V.**

I wake up early even though I have the day off of patrol. Christmas was just three days away and I couldn't wait to give my Bella her present. The past couple days have been so great…I don't want her to ever leave. I wake her up by kissing her breasts before slowly swirling my tongue around her nipple and applying suction. Her breathing changes and I know she is awake but I still move to the other nipple and repeat my actions. When I pull back she finally opens her eyes. "Good morning baby!"

She leans up to give me a kiss... "Morning Lee."

I look at her tentatively "Any regrets?" she nods and my heart stops but before I can worry she presses a kiss to my lips.

"Let's see…I regret I waited so long…oh and I regret that we stopped after one time last night." I giggle and start to move into position when I heard the door.

I sigh. "Everyone's home." She pouts but gets up to dress. 'I'm glad Seth isn't a wolf yet' I think as I enter the living room. The smell of our almost-sex still lingers in the air, though the scent is too light for a human to notice.

The next couple days pass same as usual except I had to put up with a lot more hell from the pack when I phased next…normally no one wants to know what the other wolves get up to with their imprints but with my Bella and I the boys keep reminding me of it which causes me to lose track of controlling my thoughts and lets a little more slip. I growl at any comments made about either of our bodies. I'm just glad they don't say anything around my Bella…yet.

Today is the day of Christmas Eve and Sam put us all on patrol. We would all spread out and go as far out as we could combing over the woods before heading inside for the evening as he was letting everyone have tonight and Christmas Day off. I follow the route Sam told me to and right on the edge of the land I smelled a vampire…but it was a scent I recognized. 'Alice' I thought to myself. She was standing right on the other side of the border as if waiting for something…that's when I realize it was me that she is waiting for.

I quickly phase back and dressed, worried something was wrong. When I met her at the line she just smiled and waved. "Hi Leah!" I grinned…I was glad we could get along for my Bella.

"Hey Alice…did you need something?"

She shrugs, "Just checking up on Bella…I hate that I can't _See_ her down here most of the time but…" she lets her shoulders drop again.

"She's great…I'll have her call you tonight okay?" she grins and nods.

"See you soon Leah…oh wait did you hear anything more from the council about Carlisle's story?" I nodded mutely.

"They are just finishing translating Ephraim Black's journal…I'm sure you'll hear from them right after the holidays." She smiles and waves before blurring back towards her home. I phase back and let my mind run over the event before anyone can ask questions then I work on finishing my patrol.

**Bella P.O.V.**

My Leah was out on patrol with the entire pack trying to make sure we would be safe during their time off for the holidays. Emily, Kim, and I were just enjoying a nice quiet day when I came up with an idea. "Hey Emily?"

"Yeah Bells?" I grin at the nickname…most of the pack and Cullens call me that these days.

"Could you take me to Port Angeles…I just thought of something I wanted to do for Leah that she would really like. You might consider it too." They both looked to me with question. I grinned and explained my idea…they thought it was great. We hop in the car and head to Port Angeles…if everything worked out we would be home just in time to greet our wolves.

We finished our mission and made it back to Emily's just ten minutes before the pack. We all had a small bandage on our wrist. Our wolves noticed this first thing and rushed to see us. My Leah looked so worried and I couldn't wait to see her face when she realized what I did. "Bella! What happened…what's wrong with your wrist?" I giggled and she scowled. "What's so funny Bella…you got hurt." She pouts and I shake my head.

"I didn't get hurt baby…look under the cloth." So she did…and her face lit up like a million watt bulb. "Merry Christmas baby" I said happily.

I had a miniature version of the pack tattoo on my inner wrist and right under it was a single word…a name...'Leah'. I thought she was about to fly away she was practically bouncing with glee. Then she looked over and noticed the others then back to me and I nodded. "I thought it was a good idea…they agreed." I shrugged and she smirked.

"My Bella is always the smart one."

I narrowed my eyes playfully. "_Your_ Bella huh?" she nodded not even trying to backtrack. I gave her a faux glare which she ignored. "Now why do you think I'm yours."

She pressed a kiss against my lips and had to catch me when my knees gave way. "That's why." She said proudly.

**Leah P.O.V.**

When I saw what she did I was ecstatic…she put my name…_my name_ on her body to last forever. This makes my present look like nothing and I pout inwardly. I need to find something that represents her and get one myself. I shrug not sure what to do yet. We head home to spend the evening with mom, dad, and Seth. I let my Bella know about running into Alice today and she went off to make her call and mom pulled me into the kitchen.

She eyes me questioningly. "Did you?"

I know what she was asking…if my Bella and I had been together fully…I couldn't help but smile as I blushed and shook my head and held my fingers an inch apart. "This close." She giggled along with me. I was a little surprised my mom was being so cool about this.

Then again we were both over eighteen and we knew for a fact we would be together for life. I whispered to mom to ask my Bella about the bandage on her wrist…away from dad and Seth though. She looked at me questioningly and I just smiled walking into the living room to wait.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I had just finished talking to Alice and made my way down the stairs. Just as I was walking past the kitchen Sue stopped me and asked about my wrist…I couldn't help but giggle. "Well…see I had this idea and me and the girls went up to Port Angeles this afternoon." She nodded and watched as I pulled away the cloth. She eyed me in surprise. The love I found in her eyes was overwhelming and we both went into tears as she pulled me in for a close hug. That was how Harry found us a few minutes later. He eyed Sue questioningly and she just held up my wrist. He smiled…which is something that I can't say I've seen before and nodded in approval.

I decided I didn't want to cover it anymore and tossed the cloth away. When I walked out I saw Seth's eyes train on my wrist and bug out. He jumped up with a grin and gave me a hug. "Guess I'll be getting another big sister eventually." I blushed and smiled. I could tell my Leah was happy. When Seth started getting bigger and his temperature started to raise we all sat down with him and told him the truth. He knew he would be joining them soon and was ecstatic not to be left out anymore.

The next day the entire pack plus imprints and the council had a giant Christmas party in the town meeting hall. I could feel everyone's eyes on my wrist, many widened in surprise but no one spoke a word to myself, Emily, or Kim about it. Just before I had to leave to have my Christmas at the Cullens Billy pulled my Leah and I aside and told me some of the best news I had ever heard.

The treaty was restored to the original. They had finally gotten to read the journals and in them were many entries about how much the Cullens helped the tribe. I convinced my Leah to come with me for Christmas with the Cullens. When we got out to my truck I reached into the glove box and pulled out my gift for her. She opened the box and pulled out the necklace I got her. It was a B and L locked together. She smiled and I helped her put it on. Then she pulled out a long box out of her pocket. She smiled at me and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful bracelet with an inscription that read _'Yours Forever - Leah'_ she helped me put it on and grabbed hold of my hand.

"Now Bella, I want to you to treat this as a promise bracelet…all this talk of marriage has had me thinking a lot recently. I want you to know that I do absolutely plan on marrying you someday…and if I have it my way it will be soon." I couldn't believe it…she just said that she wants to marry me…I wanted to get up and shout it to the world but I contained myself enough to just give her a hug and a huge kiss. She took my hand and we drove to the Cullen house.

**Leah P.O.V.**

When we pull up to the house I take my Bella's hand and walked up the steps. Alice opened the door the moment we got to it and she looks at me with a confused expression. I just mouthed 'inside' and she nods. To say I was unexpected would be an understatement and the head of everyone in the room snapped up when my scent hit them. "Umm…hi?" I said sheepishly. 'Maybe we should have called.' I think quietly. I saw Edward shrug and turn back to his new mate Amber I think her name was. 'Right…he already knows. Forgot he could read minds.'

Carlisle and Esme smiled like loving parents at my Bella and I. Carlisle takes his position as head of the family and speaks. "Not that we're not glad to see you Leah…you are welcome anytime but we are curious as to why you are here?"

I shrug and point towards my Bella. "Ah of course but what I mean is about the treaty? Won't the council be angry?" I shook my head.

"The treaty has been restored to the original."

They all looked at me in surprise other than Edward that is. "Well then that's fantastic news…please join us."

I walk with my Bella over to the unoccupied love seat and pull her close to me. Just then I heard Alice gasp I quickly found her and followed her line of site…directly to my Bella's wrist. She looks to me and I shake my head tilting it towards my Bella. Everyone else was still looking at Alice who just said simply. "Bella's wrist."

They all snap their heads and trained their eyes on the small tattoo on the inside of her right wrist many pairs of eyes widening in surprise. She just blushes. "I uh got a tattoo?" she says tentatively. I just chuckle at her nervousness.

Then many of them look at me… "Hey don't look at me…was all her idea. I was just as surprised as you all." She turns to hide her face in my shoulder.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I was so embarrassed…I didn't even consider what anyone else would think I just knew that my Leah would love it. I sigh taking a deep breath full of my Leah's scent then finally turn towards the others. I thought over the event before we came here with the bracelet and apparently my Leah was thinking the same thing because just then Edward spoke. "Aren't you going to tell everyone about the promise you made Leah?" he smirks when he sees my Leah blush.

Everyone's attention snapped to the two of us again. My Leah held up my other wrist proudly. "This." She pointed at the bracelet "Is a promise bracelet I gave to Bella to let her know my intentions of marrying her someday….soon." Esme and Alice light up at that statement. I notice my Leah sticking her tongue out at Edward childishly and I couldn't help but laugh.

Esme and Alice start gushing about a wedding and I couldn't help but smile and turn to my Leah. "Well…I think Alice might try to eat me if she doesn't get to plan our wedding." Everyone laughed at that except Alice…she pouted. "Aww Alice don't worry you'll be my maiden of honor." She beamed happily. Amber and Edward tell us a bit more about what the Denali's are up to and Alice comments that she misses them.

"Maybe you should invite them down for a visit? I know it's been some years since you have seen them. I'm sure they would love to come see you all."

Everyone nods except my Leah I was about to ask her why then she spoke. "They are like you right? They drink animal blood?" After everyone nods my Leah nods her agreement.

We all talk for a few more hours before my Leah tells me she has to leave…I want nothing more to latch onto her and never let her go but I know I can't so I sigh and give her a kiss. "I'll see you soon." I whisper. I watch until she disappears into the trees and I realize I already miss her. I walk back into the house and spend a couple hours with the rest of the family and then Alice and I sneak away to talk. I tell her about everything that happened while I was gone…skimping on the details of the nights of course.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 <strong>

**Bella P.O.V.**

I finally decide to lie down to sleep but I keep tossing and turning. I want my Leah…I didn't think I could sleep without her. After twenty more minutes of tossing and turning I finally decide to send her a text. 'Hey baby…you awake?' before I even get the chance to put my head back on the pillow my phone rings.

"Bella baby what's wrong?"

I sigh and pout to myself. "I can't sleep."

She giggles "Me either…I uh miss you being here with me."

I nod I felt the same. "Me too baby…I'm not sure if I can sleep without you anymore." I blush.

I can hear the smile in her voice when she responds. "Well maybe you shouldn't."

My eyes fly wide open. "What…what do you mean baby?"

"You said you had everything you needed to graduate now right?"

I nod to myself…it was true I was a bit ahead because of my schooling in Phoenix. "uh huh."

"Sooo…maybe you should go ahead and do that…then maybe…I mean if you want. You could live with me?" my heart soared… 'She wants to live with me!'

I started to imagine what it would be like to go to sleep with her every night and wake up with her every morning. I guess I forgot to respond because her voice got worried. "Bella? Bella baby don't worry you don't have to…I just thought."

'Oh, she's worried that I don't want to…silly puppy.' I giggle to myself. "No Lee baby I do…I was just a bit distracted imagining it."

She chuckles. "So…would you like that?"

"Yes!" I practically yell with excitement and I can hear her laugh on the other end.

"We'll talk to my mom and dad in the morning…they like you so I'm sure they won't mind."

I nod silently. "Ok…so do you miss me?" I ask innocently.

She sighs heavily "You know I do. I just want to kiss you…and touch you." I close my eyes for a moment trying to let myself feel her hands. We talk for the rest of the night and I eventually pass out on the phone.

**Leah P.O.V.**

I yawn, I didn't get much sleep last night without my Bella. 'That won't happen again though!' I think happily. I walk downstairs after I throw on some clothes and head to find mom. "Hey mom."

"Good morning Leah…you don't look like you got much sleep."

I nod sadly. "I missed Bella."

She giggles at me. "She spoiled you staying for the whole week huh?"

I nod dumbly then take in a breath. "I was hoping…that maybe next time she won't umm have to leave?"

She looks at me for a few minutes. "Are you asking what I think you are Leah?" I nod slowly waiting for her answer.

She's quiet for a few minutes. "What about school? The reservation is too far for her to drive in the morning." I smile…at least she is considering it.

"She already has enough credits…she could graduate now." Mom nods slowly.

"Are you sure you're ready for that? That Bella is ready for that?"

I nod. "Neither of us could sleep last night…we ended up talking until we finally passed out."

She sighs. "I'll have to talk to your father."

A smile fills my face. I jump over and give mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks mom! I have patrol…see you later!" She laughs and I run out of the house.

After patrol I head home to grab some lunch before I call my Bella. When I walk in mom, dad, and Seth are waiting for me in the living room. "Leah, we need to talk as a family about what you asked this morning?" I sigh and nod. I knew this was coming so I smile and take a seat. Dad speaks first. "Leah, I know you imprinted on this girl but are you sure you are ready to live with her?"

I nod without hesitation. "I know that I miss her every moment she's not around, that I can't sleep well without her by my side, and that the last week of her staying here was the best of my life." Dad smiled and nodded…two down. That just leaves… "Seth…I'm sure you have _something_ to say."

He smirks and I know I'm in for it. "I'm okay with it…but can I just say one thing?" I sigh and nod. "Keep it down will ya…thin walls." I growl and lunge but he was closer to the door.

Our parents just laughed at our antics and I had to blush a little remembering what Seth had just said in front of them. I sigh and call my Bella to let her know the good news. She said to give her time to say goodbye to everyone and start packing up. 'As of tonight…she will live with me!' I think happily.

**Bella P.O.V.**

My Leah just called and said that I could move in with her…I was ecstatic and immediately start packing. I had just finished with my clothes when Alice came in. "Bella when you are going down to…" she stopped when she saw what I was doing.

I quickly spun around. "Oh, hey Alice." I say nervously.

I can see the sad look in her eyes. "You're leaving us?" she pouts.

"Alice, you know I love you…you're my best friend but I am moving out. You guys are great but I couldn't even sleep without her last night." I say with a pout.

"You'll visit often?" I nod.

"Don't forget you can visit me down there now too!" she smiles and nods.

She helps me finish getting everything packed and downstairs. We gather the others in the living room and I tell them my news. They are all sad to see my go but understand that I felt the need to be with her. Amber gave me a friendly hug. We had talked a lot and become good friends recently. Edward gave me a quick brotherly hug. Emmett picked me up and swung me in a circle like always. "Come back soon little sis." I giggle and lean into Rosalie's hug. Jasper does the same as Emmett. He's getting much better at handling my scent. Alice practically pounces me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Esme and Carlisle gave me hugs as well…I sighed looking around at my 'family'. When my Leah arrives she helps carry everything to my truck.

I wave goodbye to my family as we drive off towards my new home. I was a bit sad to leave them but I was ecstatic to be going to live with my Leah. When we got there I got hugs from Sue and Seth. We quickly took everything to the room my Leah and I were now sharing. I only brought a portion of my clothes which is a good thing…thanks to Alice I had enough to fill three normal size closets. Before long the room looked like it belonged to both of us.

I had already decided that tonight would be perfect to give myself to her completely. I slipped into the bathroom and dressed in the lacy bra and panties that Alice helped me pick out then slipped my robe on overtop. When I entered our room the sight that was waiting for me made my jaw drop. My Leah was wearing a bra and pantie set that matched mine. It was lacy and emerald green…my favorite color on her. She positioned herself seductively on her bed. "I wanted to give you a welcome home present."

I giggle. "I have something for you too." She looked up her jaw unhinging when I dropped the robe and she saw me wearing a set that matched hers but in a bright red. Her tongue dropped out of her mouth and I couldn't help but laugh.

**Leah P.O.V.**

I decided that I wanted to welcome her home properly…I just hoped she was ready for it. Apparently I had no reason to worry. When she dropped that robe my eyes nearly fell out of my head. She slips onto the bed and starts kissing me slowly. I flip her onto her back and bury my head in her chest kissing and licking every inch that I could reach. Her hands grip my ass and we both moan lightly.

I could feel her hands roaming up my back and she unsnapped my bra so I pulled back letting it fall. She attaches her mouth to my nipple and I bite back a moan. I lean back pulling her with me so I could undo her bra as well. She finally unlatched from my nipple while I removed her bra. I kissed her lips exploring her mouth with my tongue. I lay kisses down her neck and onto her breast before I swirl my tongue around a nipple. She whispers a moan and rolls us over. She was on top again kissing my breast and slowly moving up to my lips. While doing this her hand trailed down and rubbed along my inner thigh just inches from my center. My hips bucked.

Her fingers pressed my panties against my folds and rubbed softly. "Bella…" I moan. My moan got even louder when my Bella began to refresh her mark on my neck. 'Oh my god! I can't believe how good this feels.' I bite my lip trying to keep quiet. I let my hands trail down her back and under her panties grabbing her bare ass. I could feel her lips pressing against mine softly and her hand stopped rubbing my sex. I groan with displeasure until I felt her hand slip into the waistband of my panties and trail over the perfectly smooth skin to my folds.

I knew I was wet but when my Bella slipped a finger into my folds I'm pretty sure I just flooded. She rubbed me softly at first but slowly increasing the pressure. She pulled her hand way for a moment to slide my panties off my body. She leans back to admire my sex and I could see the hunger in her eyes. "Bella" I whimper. She giggles and nods moving her hand back into place with fingers rubbing me. The pressure was building but not quick enough…I finally resorted to begging. "Please" I say softly.

"Please what baby?" she asks innocently.

"In…inside please." I breathe out between pants. As if she was waiting for those words she slid two fingers into me slowly and my hips bucked into her hand.

She started moving her fingers inside me slowly leaning down to kiss my lips hungrily. "Harder…faster" I begged and she obliged. I could feel the pressure building and she stifled my moan with her mouth. "more." I whisper and she filled me with a third finger. I grind into her hand. Then my inner-walls start clenching her fingers and her thumb found my clit rubbing it hard. I exploded biting my lip to try to stay quiet but I don't think it worked well. She continued moving her fingers inside me as I rode out my orgasm. I finally collapsed and she slowly withdrew her fingers as I whimpered at the loss. I opened my eyes to the most erotic thing I've ever seen in my life. My Bella took her fingers, which were glistening with my fluid, into her mouth slowly. She moaned at the taste and I sighed with contentment.

She leaned down to kiss me softly her tongue swirling around mine and I could taste myself on her…it was amazing. I couldn't wait to taste her.

**Bella P.O.V.**

'Wow' I whisper internally. I couldn't believe I finally did it…not only that but I could tell my Leah really enjoyed it…I did too. My Leah tasted wonderful…it wasn't quite like my own fluid. It was more an earthy and musky flavor and less sweet. I moan at the taste in my mouth. I lean down to kiss her and I could tell she enjoyed tasting herself from me too.

After a few sensual kisses and a bit of time to recover she flipped me over onto my back. The first thing she did was remove my panties and admire my sex. I managed to not blush when I saw the hungry look in her eyes. I was a bit nervous…no one had touched me other than myself but when I looked into her eyes that were full of love my worries melted away. She engulfed my breast and swirled her tongue around the hardened nub. I moan softly as she kisses her way to my neck. Before I realized what she was doing she latched on sucking hard putting her own mark on me. This only made me even more wet.

She moved her mouth to mine and kissed me with a fiery passion. Her hands slowly descended down my body giving a quick tug at my nipple before moving on. They quickly reach my mound passing through the thin line of hair that I had left there. I felt a single finger slip between my folds and I couldn't control my hips bucking into her hand. The finger trailed up and down my slit a few times before a second joined it. I knew she was getting ready and I tried to control my breathing which was quickly turning into pants.

"Leah…" I moan softly. She looks me in the eyes asking if I'm ready. I nod slowly and feel the tip of a finger enter me. I gasp at the sensation and moan lightly.

She presses the finger further until it hits the barrier of my virginity. "Bella…are you sure? I mean we can wait?"

I shake my head. "I want this…I want you."

She nods "It's going to hurt." I can see she doesn't want to cause me pain. I nod that I know. I take a deep breath and she breaks through. I cry out softly in pain and she whispers lovingly in my ear. "Shh baby it's ok…you'll be ok." The pain starts to ebb slowly but not before she tries to stop. "Baby that's enough for now…we can continue later."

She starts to pull out and I grab her wrist to stop her. "Don't you dare." I glare at her. She nods slowly waiting for me to tell her what to do. The pain is nearly gone and I nod for her to continue.

She starts slow and I moan with pleasure. She thrusts in me slowly. "more" I beg. She obliges adding a second finger. I bite my lip to stifle another moan. "faster…harder." I breathe to her. She begins thrusting into me stretching my walls. I can feel the pressure build. "Lee baby…so good." I pant at her. She covers my mouth with hers just in time to stop my loud moan when she pinches my clit with two of her fingers. She rolls it between them and I start bucking my hips. I knew I was going to cum soon. "Harder baby" her thrusts make me start sliding up the bed so I press my hands against the headboard. "ohhh baby I'm so close." The pressure gets to be too much and when she swipes my clit again I explode. I bite her shoulder, hard, to stifle my moan…this action causes her to moan also.

As my body collapses to the sheets I watch her as she seductively places her fingers covered in my juices into her mouth. I see her tongue swirl around them and I can't wait. I grab her neck and pull her to me. I press my lips against hers hard shoving my tongue into her mouth. I can taste myself on her tongue and I moan before I collapse back to the bed. "wow." I breathe. She nods slowly then lowers herself down beside me pulling my body on top of hers. I fall asleep with a sated smile on my face.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**Leah P.O.V.**

I wake up to sunlight streaming across my face. I feel a weight on my side and quickly realize it's my Bella, my very naked Bella. 'She lives here now!' I sigh happily then take in a deep breath and the smell of sex fills my nostrils. Images of last night rush through my mind and I can't help but smile widely. My Bella gave herself to me completely last night and I was her first. That is the most precious gift I could ever imagine.

I'm glad I have the day off patrol because I really didn't want to leave my Bella sleeping. I wanted to be there for her this morning. I wonder for a moment at the silence in the house before I realize that it's empty besides us. Seth was probably out with friends as he had been all during his break from school, Dad had a council meeting and today is the day mom does all her shopping. I yawn and start to stretch when I realize we probably both need a shower. I grin wickedly…no one else is home nor will be for a couple hours.

I lean down and kiss my Bella softly before move my lips to her ear. "Bella baby…wake up." She begins to stir lightly then tightens her grip on me. "Bella, it's time to wake up."

I hear a soft groan. "Do I have to?" she asks with a husky voice.

"Well, I guess not…I just figured since no one was home you'd like to join me for a nice warm bath." I say nonchalantly and if I don't care. At this her eyes snap open and I giggle. "I mean if you don't want to join a very naked me in the tub I guess I can go on my own."

She shakes her head and presses a kiss to the top of my bare breast. Then she blushes lightly and I can tell she just remembered last night but doesn't say anything. "Bella baby…are you okay? I mean…I'm sor-"

She cuts me off before I can finish. "Don't you ever apologize for making love to me." She says sternly and I nod dumbly. "Last night was the best night of my life." She finishes making my heart soar. I slide out from under her telling her I'm going to get the bath ready.

**Bella P.O.V.**

'Wow!' is the only thing I can think as I watch my very naked Leah slide out of bed to get the bath ready for us. I didn't lie when I said last night was the best night of my life. I thought I would be so nervous and that she wouldn't like it but as soon as we got started it was like I knew exactly what to do. As I slowly slide off the bed and stretch I realize I'm a bit tender between my legs but I shrug. 'It was sooo worth it.'

I yawn as I make my way into the bathroom and I grin at the beautiful sight that awaits me. My Leah was bent over the edge of the tub setting the temperature. Her delectable ass was right there in front of me. 'That's mine' I think happily. She spins around when I enter and I can see her looking over my body. I expect my face to blush but I feel very little heat. I guess I feel completely comfortable around her.

After the tub is filled she slides in spreading her legs and opening her arms for me. I slip in between them and sigh with content as she holds me tight. The warm water was making the soreness of my sex almost not even noticeable. I lean back against her and relax. "Bella baby, how are you?" she asks timidly and I let out a breath.

"Fantastic, wonderful, perfect, and many other words I can't think of right now." She giggles and I join her.

We just sit there in comfortable silence for some time before we start to wash. She grabbed the shampoo and began massaging it into my scalp and I moan with pleasure. It feels so amazing and I nearly fall asleep by the time she finishes. I do the same for her though it doesn't take nearly as long since her hair is so much shorter than mine. We dry off and get dressed before we head downstairs. Just as we get there we hear Sue's car pull up and we make our way out to help with the groceries.

**Leah P.O.V.**

My Bella grabs the first bag and heads in quickly leaving my mom and I at the car. Mom looks towards Bella then back to me with her eyebrow raised. I shrug trying to ignore her look and mom laughs. "Leah honey, I can tell…even if I hadn't heard you last night."

At this I blush wildly. "Mooom. Were we really _that_ loud?"

She giggles at my whine and shakes her head. "No, I walked by your door on my way down for some water." I sigh thankfully…that means dad didn't hear but I was still worried about Seth.

By this point we had joined my Bella inside and were starting to put everything away. I was mostly glad that she hadn't been out there to hear our conversation so she was saved from the embarrassment…I wasn't sure how she would feel knowing that we were heard by my mom. We sit around talking to mom for a couple hours before we decide to take a walk on the beach. As we walk down the steps we see Seth jogging up to the house. I see the look on his face and know this won't be good.

"Come on sis…I thought I told you to keep it down…thin walls ya know?" he says with a smirk thinking he got us good. I growl and was about to start in on him when my Bella beat me to it.

"Sorry Seth, she just couldn't help but scream my name…I'm just _that_ good." She smirks walking away leaving both of us dumbfounded. After I finally manage to move again I jog up to her to see her biting her lip holding back a laugh but she couldn't hold it back any longer. "Did you see…the look…on your faces?" She manages to get out between breaths.

I just join her laughing and nod. 'Confident Bella is very sexy.' I tell myself.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I finally manage to stop laughing as we joined hands and walk down the beach towards Emily's house. I knew they both were expecting me to get embarrassed and my face to flush but I just couldn't help but feel anything but confident after last night. The look on their faces really was priceless. "So Bells, that wasn't what I expected out of you." I shrug. "So, I guess now would be a good time to tell you that my mom heard us to?" Now _that_ stops me in my tracks and I turn to her eyes wide.

Then she laughs…this was so not funny. "How can you be _laughing_ at that?" I ask incredulously. She shrugs then mentions that her mom laughed at her about it. That made me feel a little better but still…my girlfriend's mom heard us having sex. I wouldn't be able to look her in the eye ever again though at least it wasn't her dad. I sigh…what's done is done. We walk up the steps to Emily's and I take a deep breath knowing that Emily would either notice or ask.

I was right…when she turned around to see us she was still for a moment then her eyes widened before narrowing at me in question. I let out a breath and nodded slowly knowing what she was asking. She squealed and rushed over to hug us both. The squeal brought Sam in from the living room and he smiled. 'What do I have a stamp on my forehead that says 'freshly fucked' or something? It's like everyone can tell.' I think internally. I glance over to my Leah and she shrugs then whispers in my ear just loudly enough for me to hear. "Everyone could tell for me too." I sigh. 'Oh well…it's not like I'm ashamed or regret it in any way.'

The next few days pass quickly and it's now New Year's Eve. There is a big bonfire party for the pack and the council members. I was ecstatic to learn that the Cullens would be joining us. The night was fantastic. I spent it with Alice and of course my Leah…they are getting along well which makes things so much easier for me. I don't want either to think I was ditching them for the other. It was good to see the Cullens and the pack getting along so well now. It was like my two families were beginning to merge into one big one.

My Leah and I can't manage to keep our hands off of each other since the day I moved in. We have sex _at least_ once a day, usually more, and I'm beginning to think that it won't ever change…not that I'm complaining. We just finished and I'm lying here happily with my Leah wrapped around me thinking about tomorrow. It's the first day of the new semester and I have to go straighten out everything about my early graduation. At least my Leah will be coming with me.

**Leah P.O.V.**

I am just lying here looking at my beautiful Bella. She looks so much like an angel that I didn't want to wake her up but I knew that we needed to get up to the school in Forks. I kiss the mark on her neck remembering how I refreshed it last night. We haven't let the marks on the other fade since we placed them. I guess it's our way of telling everyone that we're taken until we get rings anyway. Which I can't wait to do…I will be so happy when I marry this woman.

After a few tries I finally manage to get my Bella up and out of bed…which took many promises of sex later. Ever since we first had sex she hasn't wanted to stop…not that I wanted her to. 'I am just glad I have extra stamina otherwise I probably wouldn't be able to keep up with her.' I think to myself. We pull up to the school at what my Bella says would be their classes lunch time.

We make our way inside and find out the person we need to talk to is in a meeting so I tell my Bella we should go and find her friends. She nods and leads me to the cafeteria where we see the Cullens over to one side and we make our way there. We talk for a few minutes before we hear someone calling my Bella's name. We push through the crowd and take a seat where I notice some blonde guy practically glaring at me. 'That must be Mike.' I muse to myself. My Bella has told me all about how this Mike guy is practically obsessed with her. I send a glare back and he quickly looks away while I chuckle to myself.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Leah, my girlfriend." She says it with confidence and it makes me glad to know she's not even a little ashamed about being with me. She points around the table naming everyone. There was Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Eric, and Angela. I remembered Angela from the bonfire and I give her a smile. We talked to everyone for a few minutes and I could see that most of them had a problem with my Bella and I being together. Eric didn't seem to mind and Angela was happy for us. I remembered my Bella telling me that she liked girls too so as long as Angela wasn't after my Bella, which she wasn't, I was happy to have her around.

We finished our business at the school though it did take a couple of hours. By the time we finished everyone was getting out of class so we decided to follow the Cullens home so my Bella could spend some time with them. They were all happy to see us and they mentioned that their 'cousins' from Alaska would be visiting in a couple days. After a few hours we said our goodbyes and headed back home for bed.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Bella P.O.V.**

Today is the day that the Denali coven will be here My Leah and I got up and took a quick shower well it would have been quick if she didn't look so damn sexy when she was naked. So after our long shower we got dressed and made our way to the Cullens. We sat and chatted for a while before I noticed everyone stand. "It appears there are two more vampires than we expected." Carlisle says with interest.

Amber speaks up while nodding. "I forgot to mention both Irina and Tanya have found mates." The Cullens all smile…I knew Edward was relieved to find this out…having had to deal with Tanya's unwanted attention for a long time.

Carlisle went to meet them at the door while we waited in the living room. First to come through the door was a dark haired man. He was probably about six feet tall with dark brown hair up to his collar. He of course had the golden eyes of an animal drinker and his pale skin had a light olive tone. He looked to be young, maybe early twenties. I knew him to be Eleazar. Right behind him was a woman I knew was Carmen because I'd been told the other three were blonde.

She had long black hair with and a hint of olive tone to her chalky complexion. She looked about the same age as Eleazar and her eyes were an amber color. Next was the first of the blondes, she stood just an inch or so taller than me. She had straight hair that went a few inches past her shoulders. Her eyes matched those of the others but held a hint of mischief. She didn't come in with anyone beside her so I assume that this was Kate, the only one who was not mated. I was right.

Next came a woman who was even shorter than I. Her hair was pale blonde, almost silver. It hung straight as a ruler to her chin and was parted evenly down the center. Her eyes were slightly darker than the others. She was introduced as Irina. Next to her was a man with the darkest skin I had yet to see on a vampire. He must have been African American as human. His eyes matched those of Irina and he had dreadlocks that hung to his shoulders and an easy smile exposing a flash of gleaming white teeth. His name was Laurent.

Finally came the last sister who stood at about the same height as I did. She had long and curly strawberry blonde hair. She was probably the most beautiful out of all four women. Her eyes seemed a bit off though. I could almost swear I saw a hint of red around the iris but I shrugged it off. Alice told me that this was Tanya. As I look to her side I stiffen and my Leah who was looking at me turns to see what had caused my reaction. She growls and everyone freezes. Beside Tanya was _him_. The man that tried to kill me my first night in Forks.

**Leah P.O.V.**

When I noticed my Bella tense I quickly look up to see what caused her reaction. It was that _bastard_ that tried to kill her. The one that I had to save her from on her first night in Forks. I let out a loud growl and I saw everyone freeze. Carlisle was the first to recover. "Bella, Leah…what is it?"

My Bella's arm slowly rose and pointed at the man who now had a snarl on his face. Her whole body was shaking and I pull her behind me. "That is the _bastard_ that tried to kill my Bella on her first night in Forks." At my words there were blurs of movement.

When I managed to focus again in front of my Bella and I now stood Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. I noticed Amber hadn't moved and had a confused look on her face…she hadn't heard the story about what happened…as long as she didn't try to help _him_ I didn't care. I look back across the room to see the bastard, Tanya, Irina, and Laurent, all crouching ready to attack. Kate stood off to the side with Eleazar and Carmen none of them choosing either side much like Amber. I stood there behind the Cullens, Carlisle and Esme the only thing between the two groups who were tense and ready to fight.

I could feel my Bella grabbing my hand so I pull her to me and hold her tight not taking my eyes off _them_. Carlisle tried to reason with everyone but neither side was backing down. I was looking up and down their line when my eyes met those of the _bastard_.

"You were that wolf weren't you? That _bitch_ who stopped me from getting my meal." He spat at me.

"Damn right I was." I spat right back.

He started to lunge but was pulled back by Tanya. "We're outnumbered." She hisses and he relaxes slightly but didn't pull out of his crouch. Then Tanya glances at my Bella then at the Cullens. "What are you doing with a _human_ anyway…they are good for nothing but sex and food." She hisses at them.

Everyone looked at her in shock she was supposed to drink animals not humans. I glance at Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, and Amber to see them with disgust on their face and I smirk. Good. They quickly joined our side along with Esme and Carlisle. The four looked at each other then turned and ran but I had the feeling they would be back…and it wouldn't be good.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I was still frozen in fear. He was back…he wanted to kill me and now he wants my Leah. This wasn't good. My Leah led me over to the couch and pulled me tight into her lap. I turn my head into her shoulder and couldn't stop the tears. I could hear Carlisle calling the council to warn them and the others spoke amongst themselves. I sat in my Leah's lap with my head buried into her shoulder for a few more minutes before I finally turn around still not leaving her lap. After a few hours I knew we needed to go home so I turned to my Leah and our eyes met. She nodded and we made our way off the couch to head home.

The next few weeks were tense for everyone and Alice…being Alice decided we needed to have a party. I guess it was her way of trying to get everyone to relax. She decided it would be for my early graduation and invited most of the pack and most of Forks' graduating class.

After much fighting against Alice and my Leah, I finally consented to wear a dress but only on the condition that my Leah wore one too. She grimaced but agreed and I was annoyed. I had been hoping that would make her take my side although the thought of my Leah in a dress was very appealing. So here I was standing in Alice's room wearing a deep blue dress that went to just above my knees. Alice was gushing about how great I looked while I was doing nothing but imagining how my Leah would look in a dress… "Alice…Wha-" she cuts me off.

"Not going to happen Bella. I promised her that I wouldn't tell you what her dress looks like." I pout and she laughs that tinkling laugh of hers.

I went downstairs to talk to Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, and the Cullens while I waited for my Leah to arrive. I was talking to Kate whom I had become good friends with when I heard it, the most beautiful sound in the world, my Leah's voice. I spun around and my jaw dropped. She was wearing an emerald green dress that went to mid-thigh. **(A/N: Picture Bella's birthday dress from New Moon just shorter)** She looked stunning and from her reaction she apparently thought the same about me.

**Leah P.O.V.**

I got to the Cullen house where my Bella was waiting for me…I smoothed my dress before I walked into the living room. Yes, I am wearing a dress because it was the only way to get my Bella to wear one. As soon as I saw her I knew it was worth it…I swear my eyes were going to pop out of my head. She turned and saw me and her jaw dropped. I blush lightly glad that she liked it. I was again thankful that I had Emily to help with the girly stuff.

I walk up to her over exaggerating the swaying of my hips and pressed a kiss to her lips. What was meant to be a quick peck turned into a passionate kiss which probably would have continued if it weren't for the throats clearing in the room. We both turn to them with sheepish expressions. The party picked up quick and I even managed to convince my Bella to dance a few songs with me. The slow dancing was great but having her grind up against me was even better.

After an hour or so of dancing she drags me to the couch and sits in my lap giving me a few small kisses before just relaxing into me. I sigh happily and hold her close. I was glad to see that only a handful of people were giving us disgusted looks and not one actually said anything to us. Maybe Forks isn't as close-minded as I thought. The party winds down and the next morning I decide to wake my Bella up for a few minutes 'play' time. The few minutes I planned quickly turns into forty and I had to jog outside to the forest to start patrol.

I sigh as I strip and tie the clothes to my leg before I phase and begin patrol. _**'Hey Leah!' **_Quil and Embry say as soon as I join the pack mind.

'_**Hey guys, anything new?'**_ they give the mental impression of shaking their heads.

'_**Just the few trails we found a couple weeks ago…I think they were trying to find a way around us.'**_

I nod in agreement. Though I am curious as to why they haven't been around. I mean there has been many times that my Bella and I have been alone and nothing has happened. I growl inwardly. I just wish they would stop playing around and come after us already. I'm tired of waiting. I shake the thoughts from my head and continue patrol wondering what my Bella is up to.

**Bella P.O.V.**

My Leah is on patrol this afternoon so I decided to spend some time with Alice and Kate. "So Bells how is Leah?" Kate asks.

"She's great…patrol this afternoon. We keep wondering when they others are going to come after us." She nods in understanding. We talk for a few more hours and after promising to go shopping with them soon I made the drive back to the Res.

My Leah was already in the shower when I go there so I slipped in the door glad that I could get there from our bedroom. I silently strip down and slip into the shower behind her. She turns into my arms and presses a passionate kiss to my lips. "I missed you Bells."

I nod knowingly. "I missed to you Lee." I glance at her neck and notice my mark was fading. 'Can't let that happen.' I grin wickedly and latch on sucking her neck hard making her moan. Right as I pull away she does the same to me…it makes me so damn wet when she does that.

When she pulls away I press another kiss to her lips before I start kissing my way down her body. I feel the need to taste her so I slip down to my knees and look up at her between my eyelashes to see her grinning. She lifts one leg to the edge of the tub to give me better access. I lean in and right before I reach her sex I move up a few inches and press a kiss against her skin. She growls playfully and I can't help but smirk. "Did you really think it would be that easy baby?" I giggle. I kiss up and down her inner thigh before I finally reach my goal.

I slip my tongue between her folds but not inside and give her a few long and slow licks. She whimpers and I couldn't resist any longer. I thrust my tongue into her and begin to savor the musky flavor while her hips make her practically grind on my face.

**Leah P.O.V.**

My Bella surprised me in the shower and before I knew it she was on her knees thrusting her tongue into me. I couldn't help but practically grind on her face because of the way she was making me feel. The girl with low self-esteem from a few months ago was long gone and now in her place was my sex-loving Bella. Her tongue was buried so deep into me that her nose was rubbing my clit. I let out a loud moan and that only drove her to go faster.

The pressure began to build and I quickly exploded. I pulled my Bella to her feet and devoured her lips that were still glistening with my fluid. The only thing better than tasting myself from her is when I taste her. I quickly finish my shower and lead her back to our room to repay the favor. I lead her to the bed and push her legs apart so I could settle between them. No teasing this time because I just couldn't wait to taste her. I quickly start licking her folds and nibbling her clit lightly. When she starts to moan my name I thrust two fingers all the way in and she practically bucks me off the bed.

Before long she was screaming out my name through her orgasm. I manage to drive her through two more orgasms and she gave me another three before we finally collapsed in satiated exhaustion. I climb up and rest my head on her bare breast pressing a light kiss to the skin under my face before I drift off to sleep completely satisfied.

**Bella P.O.V.**

My Leah finally fell asleep…I had planned on letting her take a nap before I attacked her but a naked, wet, Leah was just too hard to resist. After many orgasms each she drifted to sleep on my chest while I held her tight in my arms. This doesn't happen often…it's usually her holding me but I enjoy holding her just as much. I spend a few minutes thinking over the past few months that we have been together and I can't help but smile. All these months later and it still feels like we just met. Everything is completely perfect and I can't wait to marry this woman. I will be ecstatic to be Mrs. Bella Marie Clearwater. Yes I will take her name…I would rather not have the reminder of sharing the same name as my so called _father_ Charlie Swan.

I shake the thoughts of Charlie from my head and just concentrate on marrying my Leah. I was sort of expecting her to ask me by now…I mean it has been five months since she gave me that promise bracelet… 'Maybe I should ask her…' I grin at the thought and start planning in my head. Soon I would be engaged to the love of my life and with that thought I drift into a peaceful sleep only to dream of the woman I love more than anything.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

**Bella P.O.V.**

I woke up before my Leah this morning and slowly pulled myself out from under her. She groans in depreciation and I almost got back into bed but I had things to do today. I dress quickly and slip down the stairs to the kitchen where Sue is making breakfast. "Good morning Bella."

I smile. "Morning. Sue…I um…want to talk to you about something."

She hears something in my voice that makes her spin to face me. "Bella? Is everything ok?"

I nod slowly. "I think so but…well I don't know how to say this."

She starts to look worried. "Bella you know you can talk to me about anything."

I let out a breath and just go for it. "I want to ask Leah to marry me."

I stare at the floor not wanting to look her in the eye so I jump when she squeals. I guess that means she's happy. Before long I'm wrapped in a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

I let out a sigh of relief. "I was just tired of waiting on her to ask me." I chuckle and Sue joins in.

We talk for a few more minutes before I decide I should go now. Sue says that she'll tell my Leah I went shopping with Alice and I would meet her after patrol at Emily's. I pull out my phone and dial Alice…as always she picks up on the first ring. "Hello Bella!" she calls out in that bell-like tone.

"Alice, I need help picking out a ring." Ten minutes later I'm getting into the car where I find not only Alice but also Rosalie, and Kate waiting for me. We speed off to complete phase one of my plan.

**Leah P.O.V.**

I woke up in bed alone so I figure my Bella is down talking to mom. I dress and trudge down the stairs to see mom there alone. "Morning mom, where's Bella." I see the corners of her lips pull up for just a moment and I can't help but wonder what's going on.

"She went shopping with Alice. She said she'd meet you at Emily's after your patrol." I nod and start jogging towards Emily's.

I walk in the door to see most of the pack eating breakfast. I grab a couple muffins and lean against the counter. "Morning Em."

"Hey Leah, where's Bella this morning?" I sigh and pout slightly.

"Shopping with Alice…I woke up all alone." Emily giggles at me…"Not funny, waking up alone sucks." I talk with Em for a few minutes about the upcoming wedding. She and Sam are getting married in a couple weeks. I sigh thinking about marrying my Bella as I head out for patrol.

They must have caught my train of thought because the first thing I hear is Jared. _**'So Leah, who is supposed to ask who to marry them?'**_ I start to retort with something sarcastic when I realize that it's actually a good question.

'_**Umm…I don't know.'**_ Everyone phased chuckles at that. That's when I start wondering… 'maybe she's waiting for me to ask. Are we ready for that? Does she even want to marry me? I mean she said she did but…' I ignore all the chuckles from the other pack members and continue my thoughts as I patrol.

**Bella P.O.V.**

When Alice and the girls finally drop me off at Emily's I start to get really nervous. I slowly make my way inside and I let out a breath of relief when I saw that Emily was the only person there. Apparently she heard me and noticed the look on my face. "Bells? Something wrong?" I shake my head slowly.

"Not wrong…no not wrong…just." I couldn't get out the words so I just pull out the box and open it. Inside was a beautiful yet simple ring that I was planning on giving to my Leah. Emily was ecstatic and wrapped me in a big hug.

"I'm soooo happy for you two. Bella while you're here…I wanted to ask if you would like to be a bridesmaid at my wedding?"

I gasp "Are you sure Em? I mean…" she interrupts before I can finish telling me that I'm like a sister to her and I grin.

"So when are you going to ask her?" I sigh and brush my hand through my hair.

"I…I have no clue. I had a couple ideas but I just don't know." She giggles probably at the look on my face. I hear our wolves coming in so I quickly grab the box and shove it back into my pocket. I stand up as my Leah walks over to me and I let her wrap me in her arms. I breathe in her scent and hold her tight.

"Hey baby." She smiles. "I missed you this morning." Before I can respond Emily interrupts to tell my Leah that I was going to be a bridesmaid, she being the maiden of honor would be standing right next to me.

The thought of my Leah standing next to me that close to the altar made me think of the ring in my pocket. I looked up at my Leah to see a pensive look on her face. I hope she's having the same thoughts as I am. I notice Emily looking between us and smiling softly. We spend a couple more hours with the pack before heading home. Sue catches my eye and I nod slightly patting my pocket. She smiles and turns back to what she was doing. While my Leah is in the shower I hide the ring in my laptop bag, knowing that as she has her own she won't be getting in there.

**Leah P.O.V.**

While I was taking my shower I couldn't help but imagine marrying my Bella. What Jared asked kept running through my mind. 'Is she going to ask me? Or is she waiting on me to ask her?' I sigh and shake my head before finishing up my shower and walking back into the room to find my Bella already asleep. It's still early so I go down to talk to mom since she's usually pretty good at helping me get my head straight.

"Mom." She looks over the back of the chair and smiles at me motioning towards the couch. I make my way over to sit down and let out a breath. "I want to ask Bella to marry me."

A funny look crosses her face before she schools her features then smiles brightly. "That's great!" I smile and nod.

"Except I don't know how to do this…" She giggles probably at the look on my face. We talk for another hour or so and she gives me a few ideas at least to start with. Eventually we go to bed and I snuggle up with my Bella and drift to sleep.

I wake up early and head down to Emily's house. I was glad I had the day off patrol and that my Bella was spending the day with Alice. When I walked into Emily's it was almost like she was expecting me. "Hey Leah" she said.

"Hey Em" I reply before continuing. "I need some help…I kinda need to go shopping." I notice her smile widen a bit.

"Shopping for what?" She has an odd tone in her voice like she already knows.

I sigh, "A ring."

Then she squeals and bounces over to hug me. "I'm so happy for you two!" She begins chattering away about weddings while she drags me to the car. 'What am I getting myself into?'

**Bella P.O.V.**

I woke up to an empty bed and pouted slightly. I check my phone and see a text from my Leah saying that she was going shopping with Emily but asking me to a real date tonight. I smile happily and text back that I agreed before heading to the shower. Twenty minutes later I was on the way to the Cullen's house to hang out with Alice.

When I pull up Alice was of course on the porch waiting for me with a smug look on her face. The one she always gets when she knows something you don't, which with her gift is very often. I don't even try to get it out of her because I know she won't tell me. "Hi Alice."

"Hi Bella!" she chirps happily and I shake my head in amusement while I follow her inside. She pulls me up to her room and shuts the door before turning on me. "I know what you're going to do tonight." she sing-songs. I sigh, apparently I had already cemented my decision to ask my Leah to marry me tonight on our date.

I smile and nod. "So what?" I murmur before sticking my tongue out.

She shrugs, "Don't you think you should at least inform your mother.

"Which one?" I ask jokingly but I know she's right so I pull out my phone and call Renee.

"Bella! How good to hear from you. How's Leah?" I smile at that.

"We're both great mom…that's actually why I'm calling." I can almost hear the smirk in her voice.

"Proposing aren't you?" I sigh before giggling slightly.

"Yep" I say popping the 'p'.

"That's great Bella, I'm happy for you both. You know this means I have to come out again and help plan the wedding right?"

I smile and nod to myself be answering. "I know mom, I'll call you back tomorrow with more information…assuming she says yes that is."

"You know she will Bella. I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

When I pulled up to the house my Leah was waiting for me with a picnic basket in hand. I sigh happily and let her lead me to a small clearing. I looked around noticing it was twilight, the sun had just set over the mountains. We sat and ate, feeding each other and sharing kisses in between. I kept running my hand over my pocket checking to make sure the ring was still there. Finally I couldn't handle it anymore, so I slip the ring from my pocket and turn to my Leah.

**Leah P.O.V.**

We had been sitting here for almost an hour before I finally couldn't take it anymore. The entire time we've been here I keep running my hand over my pocket to make sure the ring is still there. I finally give up and slip it from my pocket and turn to my Bella. Only to see she has done the same thing…there we both are holding open ring boxes about to speak only to notice the other. After a few seconds I can't hold it in anymore and start to chuckle…she quickly joins and we crack up.

It takes a few minutes before we finally gain control again and I take the plunge. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She smiles brightly.

"Only if you will do me the same honor." I grin and we slip the rings on each other's finger. I look up to see the lust in her eyes matches that which I feel. We quickly clean up and run back to the house slamming our door before locking it and ripping off the other's clothes and jumping into bed.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello All! Sorry I haven't been posting new chapters but life is crazy. Anyway this is a new Chapter 23 that was completed on 4/30/14 so you might wanna read it again if you have previously!**

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**Bella P.O.V.**

I wake up blissfully happy and completely sated…for now. I slip off the bed and out of the room after dressing. I walk into the kitchen to see Sue with a knowing smile on her face and her eyes glued to my hand. I follow her eyes and smile broadly again when I see the ring on my finger. "I really am happy for you two!" she half-said half-squealed.

I giggle and smile. "Thanks Sue, I'm going to go call my mom." She nods and I step out the back door breathing in the fresh air while I wait for her to pick up the phone.

"Bella!" she practically yells down the phone.

"Hi mom!" I chirp.

"Sooo…How'd it go?"

I smirk knowing I could play this one. "Not like I expected." That's true…I didn't expect her to propose too.

"What do you mean? Did she say no?" Renee asks hurriedly.

I giggle before answering, "No mom, she proposed to me at the same time as I was proposing to her."

Renee laughs. "I guess that really isn't quite what you expected huh?"

"Nope, you have GOT to see the ring she got me though…I love it!" I could hear her moving around on the other end of the line for a bit before she spoke again.

"Well Bells I could come out Monday after next."

I think for a moment…that's the day after Emily's wedding. "That's perfect mom!" I say enthusiastically…I'm really excited to see her again.

We talk for a few more minutes before I hear my Leah coming down the stairs. "I gotta go mom, Leah is awake…talk to you soon." I turn just in time to see her walk into the kitchen and I quickly find myself in her arms. "Morning Lee, my mom will be out again the day after Sam and Emily's wedding." She nods before giving me a quick kiss and sitting down to eat. I keep looking down and playing with my ring with a small smile on my face…one that gets larger when I see the ring I bought on my Leah's hand.

**Leah P.O.V.**

I smile when I notice my Bella keeps playing with the ring on her finger and couldn't help but do the same. I was going to be married to this amazing woman…I still couldn't be sure that I wasn't dreaming. I head out for patrol, leaving my Bella with the girls. I could hear the squealing start before I even made it out the door.

As soon as I phase I start my rounds and ask if I had missed anything. It was Quil who had information for me. _**'There is something to the northwest. I could catch a hint of the leeches but it's smothered in something else. It smells almost like us but more feral.'**_ I nod my thanks and head that direction. I have one of the better noses of the pack not to mention I am the quickest. I try following the trail but it goes straight out to the ocean.

The next couple weeks flew by and we went to Sam and Emily's wedding. The ceremony was absolutely beautiful and I couldn't stop myself from picturing the upcoming wedding with my Bella. I could tell from the look on her face she was doing the same. After the wedding we spent some time with everyone before heading home shortly after Sam and Emily left for their short honeymoon. My Bella and I had a very passionate night from the high emotions of the wedding before drifting to sleep in each other's arms.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I yawn hugely while I stretch. My Leah looked so cute that I didn't want to wake her up but I knew I would have to if she wanted to come with me to pick up Renee from the airport. So I decide to wake her up nicely…I start kissing her chest and neck, refreshing the mark that I still didn't understand the reason for, before finally planting a sweet kiss on her lips. She kept her eyes closed but was smiling softly.

"Good morning beautiful." She whispers and I blush lightly.

"Morning…time to get up." She groans but slides out of bed and my eyes follow her naked body as she grabs a robe and tosses me mine. We both slip into the bathroom and take a quick shower with only minimal touching before grabbing a quick breakfast and heading to pick up Renee.

"So anything new out there?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "No, we still haven't figured out what that other scent is. It's driving everyone insane…that scent goes all over and makes it nearly impossible to know if the vampires are with them or not." I could tell she was frustrated and let my hand rub her thigh until she calmed down. Her smile let me know that it worked and I returned it as she rested her hand on top of mine.

We pull into the airport and head inside, it wasn't long at all before I saw Renee coming towards us with a huge smile. She pulled us both into a hug and then grabbed both of our left hands to look at the rings. It was already late by the time we got back to Forks so we dropped Renee off at the motel where she stayed previously and headed home.

**Leah P.O.V.**

I'm glad that my Bella's mom was happy for us. Renee seems really excited about helping to plan the wedding…I'm glad I get to avoid that part and I'm pretty sure my Bella is too. First thing this morning my Bella was sucking on my neck renewing my mark before I flipped her over to do the same, then we headed to get Renee. She spent the day with my mother talking about my Bella and I as well as the wedding. I heard Renee mention something about trying to knock sense into Charlie again before the wedding…every girl should have their dad walk them down the aisle.

Later that evening I had to patrol so my Bella had to take Renee back into town on her own and she decided to stay with Alice for the night. I crossed the mysterious scent a few times but it was much stronger than usual which means it was fresh. A couple hours old at most…there was something about this scent that bothered me so I decide to gather up the pack. I let out a loud howl and wait for the others to join me in the clearing.

'_**What is it Leah?'**_ asks Jared once everyone arrived.

'_**That weird scent…found it again only a couple hours old. There is just something about it that bothers me.'**_ About the time I finished that sentence there was a howl in the woods…but it sounded off. Not quite like ours so we all turned to go towards it. I make it a few steps before I was hit with a white hot pain in my chest…only one thought running through my mind before it fell to darkness. _**'Bella.'**_

**Bella P.O.V.**

On the drive to the Cullen's I was feeling a little off…something just didn't seem right. I glance out the window of my truck to see a full moon rising and a shiver travels down my spine. Just as I turn back to the road something blurs across. I slam the breaks and skid to a stop. 'What was that?' It looks almost like a disfigured wolf walking practically upright. I crack my window to get some fresh air while I try to keep my heart from pounded out of my chest. That's when it hits me.

It was a foul stench that set my nose on fire. Behind the burning there was a slightly earthy smell. I quickly roll up my window and shoot off towards the Cullens. 'Maybe Carlisle can help.' I think to myself. My body kept getting warmer and I threw my coat on the seat next to me. As I pull up to the Cullen house Alice shot out the door and was at my side in an instant as I stumble out of the truck.

"Bella! Bella what's wrong…" her eyes glaze over for a moment then her face turns to one of worry. "Bella I can't _See_ anything around you…it's all blurry." I look at her questioningly. That's how she describes my future when I'm around the wolves but none of them are anywhere near here.

I double over in pain and she reaches to grab me hissing when she touches my skin. "Bella you're burning up…let's get you in to see Carlisle." I nod trying to keep my balance and not pass out from the pain. Alice ignores the heat emanating from my skin, picking me up and running into the house, up the stairs, and to Carlisle's office. I hear them speaking but can't make out any words. The pain is too much and everything fades black.

**Leah P.O.V.**

When my eyes open again I realize I'm home in my bed…I still feel the pain in my chest but it's not throbbing anymore. 'Something is wrong with my Bella.' I hear voices downstairs and rush down to see Mom, Dad, Old Quil, Billy, Jacob, and Jared sitting in the living room. The moment I enter all eyes turn to me. Mom walks up to me tentatively. "Are you alright honey?"

I nod then shrug. I wasn't sure what was going on, the only thing that I did know is that I was out for a few hours and that something was wrong with my Bella. That's when I notice the somber look on everyone's face. I start to panic. "What's going on?" I almost scream and I start shaking slightly.

Mom pulls me into a tight hug and says the words that cause my world to crumble. "It's Bella."

My legs collapse and mom can barely keep me up. I feel two sets of arms help me to the couch, Jacob and Jared. "Please someone tell me what's going on."

Mom comes over to kneel in front of me. "She's sick Lee, real sick."

"Where is she? I need to see her." I plead.

"She's at the Cullen's, we can head there now, we were just waiting on you. Do you have Renee's number?" I nod and hand her my phone. "Let's go." Mom, Jacob, and I go…the rest stay back to give news to the others…almost everyone on the res loves my Bella.

We pick up Renee, who looks shaken and worried, and then head to the Cullen house. Esme is waiting for us on the porch when we arrive. She leads us to the living room which was set up like a hospital. There was a machine monitoring her pulse, though most of us could hear it ourselves. When Alice saw us coming she moved from her spot at my Bella's bedside so Renee and I could be there. I sit down and look her over.

My Bella's face was covered in sweat and she grimaced in pain. I couldn't be sure but it seemed like she had grown a couple inches since I last saw her…which makes no sense as that was only hours ago. Not to mention I can see definition in her muscles that I swear wasn't there before. When I grab her hand I notice it is almost the same temperature as mine…which is way too hot for a human.

As soon as I notice this I snapped my head up to Carlisle and he nodded knowing what I just learned. "Why?" I mouth to him. He just shrugs, this annoys me but I just focus on my Bella. Carlisle walks out of the room and I turn to Alice with a questioning expression.

"He's running blood tests, his equipment is in his office." She tells me and I nod. Good. A bit later Carlisle appears with an inquisitive look.

"What is it?" I ask with confusion.

"Her blood…the chromosome count isn't normal for humans." He says with an almost excited look on his face, without any regard for who is in hearing range. Luckily Renee had just left to use the restroom.

I try to figure out what he means but my mind just isn't working right now. "In English please?" I ask as politely as I can at the moment.

"Okay. How much biology do you remember? Did you study chromosomal pairs?"

I nod. "I think so, we have twenty-three, right?"

The blonde doctor nods again. "Humans do."

"What about you?" I question.

"Twenty-five," he answers quickly. "But you Leah, have twenty-four. At least your ancestors did. You are not true werewolves but shape-shifters who just happened to become wolves." I nod in understanding. "I believe the extra pair is the shape-shifting gene. The one that you have…and the one that Bella has."

I am so absorbed in trying to wrap my mind around what I was just told about my Bella that I almost don't notice when groans and opens her eyes. I use a washcloth to wipe the sweat from her forehead. "Hey baby." I coo softly.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I felt lost in the blackness until I felt a hand grab mine and it ignited a spark inside me. It was my Leah…I would know that touch anywhere. I had to get back to her. I pushed and fought the blackness until I could see a light. I ran towards it and then in a bright flash I knew I was back.

I managed to open my eyes but groaned at the bright lights. When I'm finally able to see again I turn to look at my Leah as she wipes the sweat from my forehead. "Hey baby." She says softly and I sigh leaning into her hand as it moves to cup my cheek.

"Hey." I croak out. I knew I was in pain but I didn't know much else. "What's going on?" I ask my Leah.

She shrugs. "We don't know for sure Bells…it seems like almost your entire body has changed…you've gotten a bit taller and your muscles are more defined. Not to mention your body temperature has gone way up."

As she rattled off my symptoms I heard Renee gasp. I look up to see her staring at me disbelievingly from the entrance to the room. "Mom? Do you know something?"

"They were just stories…legends my grandmamma used to tell me." We all chuckle dryly…we know all about legends turning out to be true.

"Please…" I breathe out through the pain. "We need to know, no matter how…crazy it sounds." She nods slowly and takes a deep breath before she begins.

"There is an old story my grandmamma used to tell me about her youth. She was born into a clan of Romani...they are called gypsies by most today. Her mother had been a slave and escaped into the woods where she came upon their camp. They took her in and eventually she fell in love with one of the men there."

She clears her throat. "From them my grandmamma was born and she lived their lifestyle until she decided to travel here to America. She always told me stories when I was young about how most of the clan could change forms into giant tigers. Supposedly centuries ago there was a Romani woman who believed her husband to be unfaithful. Every full moon he would leave for three days. Once, she decided to follow him. He traveled for a few hours and she followed him all the way to a cabin in the woods where she found out he was indeed with another woman.

She went home that night and devised a plan. The Romani woman was a powerful witch and put an amria, a curse, on her husband so that during the full moon he would change into a monster. A manusruv or manwolf. She followed him the next month and watched as the moon rose and he became the monster. He tore to shreds the woman with whom he had been unfaithful. After that night, every full moon he became the manusruv and terrorized the villages in the area killing many. The witch did not mean for this to happen so she tried to undo the curse but she couldn't. That left only one option she had to create a kintala, a balance.

She gathered some of the local men and women who volunteered to fight the manusruv and she gave them the ability to change forms. They became an enlarged form of the strongest animal in the area. The white tiger, with this form they were able to eradicate the manusruv but unknown to them he was able to infect all of those who were not killed by his attacks. Since that day every descendent of those men and women have carried the gene to change forms should they ever cross paths with the 'children' of the first manusruv. As the years passed they became known by another name…the"

"Children of the Moon." Carlisle finished for her. Everyone was enthralled by the story and the legend of how the 'real' werewolves were created. Everyone began murmuring about the legend when a thought hit me.

"So that's what that was…a werewolf." That got everyone's attention. I quickly explained to them about what happened. "On the way here I saw…something run across the road. I pulled over for a minute to catch my breath and cracked the window for some fresh air. I smelt something weird in the air that was almost painful to my nose and I started feeling really warm so I got here as quickly as I could."

**Leah P.O.V.**

As soon as my Bella finished her story chaos broke out. People were getting loud and I could tell it was bothering my Bella as she now had her head under the pillow. I did the only thing I could think of…I whistled. Quite loudly, and as almost everyone there had super hearing it shut them up real quick. They all turned to me and I looked pointedly at my Bella who was practically writhing with her head covered. Everyone's expressions quickly changed to contrite and they all murmured their apologies.

I began running my fingers through my Bella's hair and she relaxed until she fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and just sat watching her. A few minutes later I felt someone's presence and I quickly realized it was Renee. "Hi, Renee." I whisper.

"Why is everyone so calm about what's happening to Bella?" I sigh.

"Because many of us down at La Push are like her…except we become giant wolves."

She chuckles dryly. "I guess that explains the joke about legends huh?"

I nod slowly and let out a yawn. "Yeah, our change is triggered by vampires." I say without thinking…I didn't even realize what I said until I could hear Renee practically choking.

"Opps…could have broken that to you a bit better eh? Vampires, Werewolves, Shape-Shifters…all real." She nods slowly and I can tell she's trying to take this all in. I sigh watching my Bella, her face still grimacing in pain now and then. Apparently she burns out the morphine so fast that it isn't doing much good.

Renee clears her throat and I turn to her again. "So…you turn into a giant wolf that hunts vampires?" I nod. "Do you get a lot of them here?" I shrug

"Not too many…but there is a family of 'good' vampires that live here. They drink animal blood instead of human."

I notice Alice look up at that and give her a questioning glance. She nods giving me permission to tell Renee. "You're in their house actually." I chuckle as she whips her head around to look at the Cullens. I sigh and lean my head forward on the edge of the bed.

Renee pats my shoulder and whispers, "Get some sleep…you look like you could use it." I smile softly and murmur my thanks before sleep overtakes me.


	25. Chapter 24

**Hello all! Sorry I haven't been posting but life is a little bit crazy. I finally got a new chapter out and I'm bringing in a couple of the OCs people asked me for. You'll see later in the chapter...those who asked for one will probably recognize their descriptions! Anyway, thank you all for the fantastic reviews! They are what inspired me to come back and try to finish this story.**

**I have plans for the very end of the story but not so much how to get there from here so it might be a bit slow until I get back into the swing of things but I DO plan on finishing this one.**

**Anyway, thank you all again and now, **

**On with the story!**

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, if you recognize anything that means it's probably not mine. This is purely for entertainment.

"Dialogue"  
>'Thoughts'<br>_**'Pack Mind'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**Bella P.O.V.**

I wake up to the normal feeling of my Leah wrapped around me. It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I realized this wasn't a normal morning. Instead of being in our bed we were in the Cullen's living room and I was hooked up to a multitude of machinery. It only took me a moment to remember the previous day. I start looking around the house to see what everyone was up to.

I could see Carlisle, Sam, Emily, and Sue off in a corner talking. Spread throughout the room is Renee, Kate, and the rest of the Cullens. I shift around a bit which wakes up my Leah as well as drawing attention to us.

Carlisle walks over when he notices me moving. "How are you feeling Bella?" He asks compassionately.

"Umm." I think for a moment, taking stock of how I'm feeling. "Ok I guess. A little weird though."

Carlisle nods as if he expected that answer. "It appears that you are going through the same things the wolves do but at a much more rapid pace. I expect within the next 24 hours or so. Your temperature is already much higher than usual. "He pulls out some device and a few seconds later shows me the meter which reads 106.5 degrees Fahrenheit.

I nod my thanks and smile slightly at him before turning to Renee. "So is there anything else you know? Anything at all?"

She shrugs. "Nothing that I can remember, I always thought they were just stories so I didn't really concentrate on remembering the details. It was only because grandmamma drilled into my head the symptoms 'the change' as she called it, that the story triggered in my mind at all."

I nod and turn to my Leah to give her a chaste kiss. "Hey baby."

She opens her mouth to answer but is interrupted with a yawn. "Morning." She says after she finishes.

"You look tired. Go back to sleep. I'm going to get up for a bit if that's alright?" The last was to Carlisle who nodded in response.

**Leah P.O.V.**

I was about to argue when I yawned again. "Alright, I'm gonna go crash in your room upstairs."

She nods and slips out of bed pulling me along with her. She pulled a bit too hard and we nearly topple over. She giggles. "Guess I gotta get used to my new strength."

I nod and press a quick kiss to her lips. "I'll see you in a few hours." I say as I take in a deep breath. Her scent has changed a little, she still smells like my Bella but there is a feline hint to it now. I make my way up the stairs and into the bed that used to be Bella's. I'm out before my head even hits the pillow.

I wake up and glance out the window. 'Wow, looks like I slept most of the day.' I hear my Bella's voice downstairs and make my way down to join her. She hears me and turns waiting for me to lean in and give her a kiss hello. I happily oblige and wrap my arms around her from behind resting my chin on her shoulder. She leans back into me and sighs contentedly. "So what's happening?"

She shrugs. "The Cullens have been talking to the elders. They are trying to get everyone organized to go find these werewolves while still protecting the town and the reservation. There is still one more night of the full moon."

Just then Alice enters the room. "We are hoping to find them tonight and follow them back to where they are staying in the morning. So far they haven't hurt anyone but until we know more we are being cautious." My Bella and I just nod and she thanks Alice as the pixie moves to stand by her mate.

I nod and press a kiss into my Bella's hair as I pull her tighter against me. "How are you feeling baby?" I whisper in her ear. I feel her shiver and I smell her arousal making me grin.

"I'm ok I guess. It's just, knowing this is coming and not being able to do anything but wait is making me crazy." I nod knowingly. I don't know what I would have been feeling if I had known beforehand it was coming.

**Bella P.O.V.**

After a few hours of sitting around talking to everyone those that were going to search for the werewolves had to leave. I was glad that my Leah didn't even consider going, she knew that I needed her here.

As time passed I could feel myself getting even warmer and every once in a while I would start shaking for no reason. Finally it got to the point that I was shaking almost nonstop and I called out to everyone. "I think it's time."

Carlisle appeared at my side and began leading me to a clearing a little ways away from the house, my Leah trailing along behind us. She and Carlisle stopped at the edge of the clearing, the rest joining them after a few moments. I could see the look on my Leah's face and knew she didn't like it and wanted to be right here with me but she stayed put. We had argued about this earlier but all I had to do was tell her that I couldn't stand it if I hurt her. She went on about how she knew I would never hurt her but I just reminded her of Emily and she reluctantly agreed.

I moved to the center of the area and took a seat in the grass nearly twenty feet away from everyone. I wanted to make sure no one got hurt when I phased. I was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, we had other clothes close on hand incase mine shredded like we expected. Now I just had to wait…the shaking began to get so quick that I felt like I was shaking right out of my skin…and that's exactly what happened.

I exploded.

**Leah P.O.V.**

It was so hard to watch this happen to my Bella. It took everything in me not to just run over and take her in my arms. Her body started shaking so quick that it looked like she was vibrating. I could tell she just wanted it to be over and I longed to comfort her. As it continued the look on her face made a tear run down my cheek. She looked up and I could almost feel her sadness for causing my tears. I was about to tell her that it wasn't her fault when she exploded, scraps of clothing falling all around her.

It looked much the same as when we phased but with one huge difference. In her place wasn't a giant wolf, it was a slightly over-sized tiger. She was freaking beautiful. She was mainly white and she had black stripes every few inches. Her long tail flicked back and forth but her eyes…they were a piercing blue. Even though the color was different the look in them was the same as our eyes met…pure love and adoration shone through.

Everyone looked at me and I nodded. "She's fine." I turned back to my Bella and noticed she was holding up a paw, looking at it and swatting the air. I couldn't help but giggle. "Bella." I called. Her head snapped up to look at me again and she stalked forward slowly. Her head bowed down showing her passiveness. I held my hand out in front of me and waited.

She rubbed her head against my hand and I smiled then began to pet her lovingly. When she stood straight her head reached just below my breasts. She purred at my touch and I chuckled. She tilted her head towards the field off away from the others.

I nodded and started that way but she jumped in front me and shook her head. She looked pointedly at a paw then back at me. I thought for a moment. "You want me to come right?" She nodded. "But you stopped me because you want me to phase first?" She nodded again and I swear her lips pulled into a grin.

I smiled and headed towards the woods a bit away. I stripped down and tied my clothes to my leg then phased. As I walked back to my Bella I could hear the pack in my mind.

'_**Leah!' **_they all yelled together. The entire pack was phased waiting for news I guessed.

'_**Quiet down'**_ Sam interjected. _**'How is Bella?' **_

I smirked _**'See for yourself'**_ I told them as I stepped back out of the woods to where I could see my Bella.

'_**That's Bella! Wow!'**_ I wasn't sure but it sounded like Jake.

I ignored them after that and made my way to my Bella. She just waited for me and we walked side by side…wolf and tiger into the clearing.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I was worried what would happen when my tiger met her wolf…I thought instinct would flare up but thankfully none did. It was like they knew they were mates and didn't mind the difference in species.

We walked side by side into the clearing and as soon as we passed the trees I pushed my head into her side playfully. When she turned to me I pounced away turning to her flicking my tail playfully. She understood what I was wanting and started to chase me and I took off. The feeling of the wind in my fur was amazing. 'So this is why she loves running so much.'

She started falling behind and I giggled internally. She was the quickest in her pack and I was out pacing her easily. I turn around and she stops. I crouch down and crawl slowly as if I'm stalking prey and in a way I was. She just stared at me waiting to see what I would do. When I got a few feet from her I pounced on her side pushing her to the ground. Half my body laying over hers I looked into her eyes and I could see the glee in them.

We ran back and forth playing for a while longer then she lay down on the grass. I pillowed my head on her stomach and let out a snort of happiness. She leaned her head towards me and gave me a long lick across the face and I scowled growling slightly and she gave me a wolfy grin. I used my paw and rubbed the fur back into place.

I nudged her with my head and she got up to follow me back to the Cullens. She stopped on the edge of the woods to phase back and dress. I went around the side of the house to do the same. We met back up at the back door and turned to each other with a smile. "I'm faster." I teased and she nodded in agreement.

"I think the boys are scared now…I heard them talking about seeing who was better until you outran me so easily." She said with an evil grin.

I giggled..."Who all saw?"

"Everyone" I was surprised. She nodded. "Apparently everyone figured I'd phase so they all waited to see what would happen."

I shrugged. "I was hoping I would be able to hear you but I had nothing but silence."

She nodded. "Maybe you have to be a member of the tribe to be a part of the pack?"

I shrugged. "That's too bad…I was hoping to be able to share that with you."

She nodded in agreement and we walked silently back to join the others. When we arrived they were wall looking at me expectantly. "So how was it Bells?" Alice asked in her bell-like voice. It was at that point that I noticed my hearing was very much improved.

"It was…amazing. That's really the only word to describe it. The feeling of knowing how strong you are and being able to move so quickly is like nothing I have ever experienced before." This got nods of agreement from all the supernatural beings present. "So, did you find anything?" I asked Alice, who was part of the search for the werewolves.

She nodded. "We found what looks like a camp not far from where the werewolves were."

I couldn't help but notice that she looked troubled. "What is it Alice?"

She bit her granite lip and sighed before speaking. "We could smell Tanya's group in their camp Bella."

My Leah and I sucked in a breath. "Oh, guess that could be a bit worrying." I said faintly. My Leah growled softly and wrapped her arms around me pulling me tight to her; I gratefully sank into her embrace.

We all sat around talking about what was coming for a few hours. Just as I was drifting off the doorbell rang. Carlisle quickly flitted over to answer the door, I heard some murmured conversation then the footsteps of Carlisle and three others moving towards us. It's crazy that I could so easily distinguish the footsteps with my new senses.

Carlisle's steps were even and sure footed as if he knew exactly what he was doing, yet they were somehow still soft as if his compassion extended to wanting to protect even the ground under his feet. Following him was a set of slightly heavier steps that I was almost positive was male. Next was a set of footsteps so soft even I could barely hear them. It almost sounded like she was floating along using her feet for guidance, reminded me a lot of Alice actually. Finally there was the sound of a light but confident gait.

As they rounded the entrance I began to take in the slightly rag-tag group before us. As I suspected the first behind Carlisle was a male. He looked to be about 16 years of age. He stood tall at around 6'2" with shaggy dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. He was wearing a pair of cut-off jean shorts and nothing else. At his side was a small girl who looked maybe 17 and stood at barely broke 5'. She had light brown wavy hair that reached just past her shoulders. She had a mischievous smile on her face and wore a simple gray tank top and a pair of tight jean-shorts.

Finally was the girl with the confident gait. She stood nearly as tall as my Leah at 5'10" and she had brown hair with purple streaks. There were also the ice blue eyes and the piercing in her lip. She had a aura about her that almost made me want to kneel before her and with that I knew she was the leader.

We all stared for a few moments before the leader spoke. "I hear y'all have got a bit of a wolf problem? Well…we're here to help."


End file.
